Sólo es cuestión de suerte ¿O no?
by Kid Walker
Summary: Tras la muerte de su mejor amigo, la joven inspectora Aoko Nakamori jura atrapar al responsable de tan horrendo crimen, pero todo apunta a que el afamado ladrón fantasma Kaito Kid es el culpable. Ahora Aoko se verá obligada a develar los misterios que envuelven al enigmatico ladrón, lo cual la llevara a afrontar la maldición de Pandora así como a la muerte misma.
1. Prologo

**Prologo:**

Alli estaba una vez más, de rodillas en el suelo maldiciendolo una y mil veces más a él, ese despreciable y sucio hombre responsable de todas sus desgracias,del dolor, odio, amargura e impotencia que ahora sentía en cada minúscula fibra de su ser. Alzo la mirada, apretando sus puños con rabia, sólo para toparse con aquellos frios e inhumanos ojos que expectantes seguían todos y cada uno de sus movimientos, a la espera de que sacara su arma como todo buen oficial y que en un arranque de furia tratase de matarlo ¿Por qué? pues por ser el desgraciado que sin un ápice de duda fuere el que le arrebato la vida a su compañero.

— ¿Eso es todo? —Musito aquel hombre visiblemente decepcionado por aquella lamentable alma que sólo lo fulminaba con la mirada sosteniendo el cuerpo sin vida de su compañero entre sus brazos— Me temo que me has defraudado enormemente.

— ¡Callete! —Grito fuera de sí sintiendo deseos de descargar su arma en ese maldito infeliz, pero no podía hacerlo porque el peso del cuerpo de su amigo y compañero entre sus brazos era suficiente para frenar sus ansias asesinas ya que no se atrevía a soltarlo, a dejarlo alli tirado en el suelo como si fuera un saco de basura, simplemente no podía hacerlo— Sólo... Callate.

El asesino bajo la mirada respirando hondamente a la vez que le daba la espalda a la dolida inspectora que al igual que un gato acorralado lo miraba con rabia maldiciendolo por lo bajo con toda la impotencia que sentía en ese momento, hizo un leve movimiento con su mano apareciendo por arte de magia una pequeña caja de madera. La dejo en el suelo frente a ella y sin decir o hacer nada más desapareció entre las sombras de aquella abandonada edificación cuando el silencio entre ellos fue quebarabtado por el sonido distante de las sirenas de las patrullas acercandose cada vez más a la escena, ella mordiendose el labio inferior lo maldijo una vez más en su fuero interno a la vez que por inercia estiraba el brazo para alcanzar lo que su enemigo le había dejado. La observo por un instante conteniendo el impulso de romperla y noto que ésta estaba sellada de una manera muy extraña y que al parecer no había manera de abrirla, pero hallo algo en el pequeño objeto que la dejo helada; en la parte inferior de la caja se encontraba ocultos por una delgada placa de cobre una lista de nombres de tallados en la madera de los cuales algunos estaban tachados. No entendió el significado de esto hasta que reconocio uno de los nombres tachados en la lista... Saguro Hakuba.

— No puede ser —Murmuro desconcertada volviendo la vista al cuerpo inerte y sin vida de su amigo. El cuerpo de Hakuba— ¡¿Qué demonios significa esto?!

— ¡Aoko! —El grito desesperado de su padre subiendo buscandola desesperadamente la hizo dar un respingo

Dió un vistazo a la caja y luego al cuerpo de su amigo, entrecerro los ojos y finalmente ocultó el pequeño objeto en uno de los bolsillos de su saco antes de que su padre y sus subordinaron llegaran a ese piso. Todos se sorprendierón al ver al joven detective inerte en los brazos de la joven oficial Nakamori. Preocupados y entristecidos todos se acercarón a ella para ayudarla, la hicieron soltar el cuerpo y se la llevarón lejos de ese lugar, a la comisaría para ser exactos donde le tomarón la declaración sobre lo ocurrido esa noche y ella relató todo lo que sabía desde que ella y Hakuba atendieron al llamado hasta el instante donde Hakuba salvo su vida interceptando con su propio cuerpo la bala que un principio iba dirigida a ella. Contó todo, salvo el detalle de aquella caja de madera que ese miserable le había dejado, oculto la verdad para poder resolver el misterio que se oculta dentro de esa caja, como lo hubiera hecho de seguro su compañero de estar en su lugar. Lo había decidido, encontraría a ese malnacido y lo haría pagar por todo lo que había hecho en su vida así fuese lo último que hiciera en su vida.


	2. Capítulo I: Razones

**Capítulo I: Razones**

Dos años, dos largos años habían pasado desde que él se había ido de su lado, aquel que fuere su amigo desde la niñez, el cual siempre estuvo ahí para ella cuando más lo necesito ya sea apoyandola, aconsejandola, cuidandola, protegiendola, molestandola e inclusive tratando de volverla una mujer un poco más femenina y refinada en ese tiempo cuando entraron en la caotica y confusa adolescencia; ese mismo idiota que en una ocasión la buscó llorando a mares con un gran saco de galletas de avena en una mano y dos cajas de té en la otra mano, cuando descubrió a su novia siendole infiel con uno de sus compañeros. Él, Saguro Hakuba, un chico que a temprana edad se sumergió en el intricado mundo del crimen siendo el responsable de desenmascarar y apresar a más de un centenar de escurridizos, astutos y cautelosos criminales que la policia nunca fue capaz de apresar por sus propios medios; ese mismo valiente detective que dió su vida or ella sin dudarlo y que ahora yacia inerte bajo 3 metros de tierra en aquel cementerio con sólo una fria lapida que lo identificaba como: "Saguro Hakuba. Querido hijo, amigo y hermano. Un gran detective como pocos, al cual siempre recordaremos".

— Idiota —Murmuro con voz debil y ahogada su mejor amiga, Aoko Nakamori, quien aun después de dos largos años seguía doliendole la muerte del que fuere casí su hermano tanto como el día en que ese hombre se lo arrebato de su lado a la fuerza— No es justo Hakuba y lo sabes. Me haces venir cada sábado a visitarte a este tétrico lugar cuando podría estar llendo a tú casa a tomar un poco de ese asqueroso té que tanto te gustaba y también comer algunas galletas, que esas por lo menos no estaban tan mal.

Una lágrima traicionera se escapo de sus ojos y rodo libremente por su mejilla delatandola ante aquel que en silencio la observaba, quisó reprimirla con todas sus fuerzas, pero no podía evitarlo pus con cada segundo que pasaba su dolido corazón se estrujaba más y más en su pecho. Luego recordó al causante de su desagracia y de que el dolor se rehusara a abandonarla de una vez por todas, ese bastardo infeliz que sin duda alguna le arrebato la vida a un inocente y a un buen hombre, ese malnacido no era otro que Kaito Kid el famoso ladrón fantasma al que todos admiraban ¡Todos son unos idiotas!, a ella no le importaba lo que los demás dijeran _"Kid no usa armas"_, _"Kid-sama no es un asesino, sólo es un ladrón"_, o la peor de todas las cosas que solían decirle _"¿Estas segura de que lo viste?"_. Nadie le creía porque no encontraron pista alguna que lo inculpara salvo su propio testimonio.

— No me importa ¡No me importa! —Grito dejando escapar un par de lágrimas a la vez que apretaba con fuerza los puños frustrada e indignada.

— Entonces ¿Por qué lloras? —Una voz familiar detrás de ella la hizo callar en el intante en que hizo acto de presencia. No volteo a verlo aun cuando escucho sus pasos acercarse lentamente a ella deteniendose a su lado, se agacho frente a la lapida y dejo una bolsita de galletas de avena, aquellas que tanto le gustaban al detective, luego se levantó guardando la manos en sus bolsillos. No había duda aquel no era otro más que Kaito Kuroba, un hombre con la mentalidad de un niño de cinco años al cual no podía soportar por alguna extraña razón que aun no lograba comprender.

Ella lo ignoro olimpicamente centrando su mirada en la lapida como si Kaito no estuviera alli a su lado en ese momento. No tenía razones para tratarlo así, es más era poco lo que conocía de él ya que la primera vez que lo vió en el entierro de Hakuba, ese fatídico día en que a pesar de sus esfuerzos por mantenerse firme y no demostrar su dolor, ese idiota se acercó a ella y con sólo un par de palabras logro derrumbar todas sus defensas y esa coraza de frialdad en la que se refugiaba, la abrazó sin su consentimiento ocultando con su cuerpo aquellas amargas lágrimas que no paraban de salir. Lloro y maldijo entre dientes al culpable de su dolor, se aferró a su pecho y s desahogo con aquel desconocido que sólo permanecio a su lado escuchandola y consolando sin motivo alguno. Cuando le pregunto porque lo había hecho el sólo respondió _"Si yo no te sostenia ¿Quién lo hubiera hecho cuándo te derrumbaras?"_ realmente odiaba que ese idiota pudiese leerla tan bien.

— ¿Y bien? —La instó a responder

— ¿Acaso no tienes nada mejor que hacer? —Bufo comenzando a exasperarse

— No —Contesto con simpleza encongiendose de hombros— Yo sólo vine a visitar a mi amigo y te encuentro a tí con el corazón en la mano llorando desconsoladamente.

— ¡Que no estaba llorando, tarado! —Grito fuera de sus casillas volteando finalmente a verlo, encontrandose con aquella sonrisa triunfante que Kaito solía mostrarle cada vez que lograba hacerla enojar. Lo insulto internamente cuando cayo en cuenta de que una vez más había perdido ante él— En serio ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?

— No —vMusito sonriendo con picardía extendiendo sus brazos— A menos que quieras que te consuele...

Sin previo aviso el puño de Aoko impacto con fuerza en su cara tirandolo en el suelo, entre sorprendido, adolorido y divertido se llevo una mano a la quijada sobandose, ella sólo asintión satisfecha marchandose a paso veloz de alló con la esperanza de que es golpe fuera más que suficiente para aclararle las ideas a ese tonto.

— Un simple "Sí" hubiera sido suficiente —Musito alcanzandola sin mucho esfuerzo, a lo que ella mascullo un insulto cuando lo vió a su lado. Bajo la cadencia a u ritmo normal ya que conociendo la persistencia del mago no iba a cansarse por gusto.

— A ver ¿Por que me sigues? —Dijo en un suspiro mientras buscaba las llaves de su auto— ¿Acaso eres un acosador?

— Jajajaja. Si lo fuera no te acosaría a ti, además soy demasiado genial para eso jejejeje —Y allí estaba otra vez su abultado ego y su abrumadora confianza que tanto lo carácterizaba— Sólo voy a acompañarte hasta el auto. Una chica no debería estar sola por estos lugares, es peligroso.

Ella no le respondió pues bien sabía que tarde o temprano ese idiota con complejo de galán haría algun comentario de esa indole. Desde su auto le agradecio a regañadientes por haberla acompañado, para luego irse rapidamente como si la carretera se fuera a ir sin ella. Kaito la observo marcharse pensativo, pues el bien sabia que lo que hacía no era más que una locura que ningún criminal en su sano juicio se atrevería a hacer si no sacaba algun beneficio de ello, pues el riesgo de que Aoko lo descubriera era demasiado grande. Sin embargo no podía pasar por el alto el estado emocional de esa mujer, despues de todo él era el responsable de todo la aflixión que ella sentía; era cierto que aquel día sí tan solo él hubiese llegado a tiempo a aquel abandonado edificio podría haber avisado al detective del peligro que los esperaba entre aquellas parades, donde un degenerado asesino a sangre fría los esperaba disfrazado como su alter ego Kaito Kid listo para matarlos a ambos, pero debido a su intervención sólo Hakuba murio ese día. un recuerda como la encontró cuando llego a aquel lugar, estaba en un estado casí de shock murmurando una y otra vez ensimismada _"Kid lo mato"_, trato de ayudarla, pero ella reacciono de mala manera mirandolo con aquellos llorosos ojos azules cargados de ira y odio puro hacía él, lo cual fue más que suficiente para hacerlo entender que ahora que todo había acabado de esa manera debía de actuar como el malo ante los ojos de ella y asumir aquel crimen como suyo hasta que llegara el día en que la verdad saldría a la luz, la pequeña y misteriosa caja finalmente sería abierta ocasonando que nuevamente la tragedia cayera sobre sus hombros, tiñendo una vez más sus manos de sangre.

* * *

Aqui esta el primer capítulo titulado "Razones" espero les guste


	3. Capítulo II: Problema

**Capítulo II: Problema**

No sabría decir si aquello fue una simple y absurda coincidencia o una artimaña del destino en su contra, sólo sabía que se encontraba encerrada en aquel oscuro lugar, con poca ventilación y sin posibilidad alguna de escapar por los menos hasta mañana al medio día, lo cual de por sí solo era algo muy malo para la joven inspectora que en ese preciso instante estaba luchando contra el peor de los males que esa noche enfrentaría, aparte del reducido espacio con el que contaba su "escondite"

— Aaaaaaaah —Y allí estaba por 20va vez aquel gemido cargado de placer de la mujer (Quien ignorando la presencia de Aoko en aquella habitación de hotel) se entregaba en cuerpo y alma a los pasionales besos y las caricias de aquel que aquella noche jugaba el papel de su amante.

Así es, en aquel preciso instante en que los amantes disfrutaban de una alocada noche de pasión y lujuria, Aoko se encontraba oculta en un pequeño armario dentro de aquella habitación en el cual las mucamas guardaban varios cambios de sabanas para sustituirlos luego de que los huéspedes que en esta se hospedaron se marcharan. Estos pequeños armarios fueron implantados (por decirlo de algún modo) en todas y cada una de las habitaciones del renovado hotel Haido por orden del nuevo gerente del mismo como una medida para optimizar el trabajo de las mucamas y a su vez para evitar el continuo transitar de estas por los pasillos del hotel con aquellos enormes carros cargados de sabanas, que según el gerente restaban presencia y clase a todo el lugar; lo cual fue una maravillosa idea que salvo a la joven inspectora de ser descubierta husmeando en aquel lugar sin el consentimiento de nadie en el hotel. Ahora ¿Cómo rayos se las había arreglado para terminar en esa situación? Pues la respuesta es bastante sencilla, basta con retroceder un par de horas en el tiempo.

— Hace dos horas exactamente —

Tras casi día y medio de ardua investigación la reconocida y respetada inspectora Nakamori Aoko finalmente había encontrado una pista, no, mejor dicho un detalle que su odiado enemigo Kaito Kid había pasado por alto la noche anterior cuando efectuaba el robo del diamante Ignus, un rubí incrustado en un antiguo y hermoso medallón de oro perteneciente al señor Suzuki, descubrió que mientras el robo se llevaba a cabo un transeúnte divisó a un anciano hombre con binoculares y un radio en la mano dándole indicaciones a alguien desde la ventana de una de las habitaciones del hotel Haido, desafortunadamente el transeúnte no pudo distinguir bien la cara de aquel hombre debido a la oscuridad de la noche. Ahora sí el testimonio de aquel joven era cierto, entonces eso explicaba perfectamente como Kid se las había arreglado para anticiparse a todos los "ataques" sorpresa que ella preparó para él esa noche con el fin de atraparlo de una vez por todas para luego encerrarlo por el resto de su vida en la peor prisión que pudiera encontrar, claro que una vez más había fracasado en su intento por llevar al ladrón y presunto asesino ante la justicia.

Emocionada por este hallazgo Aoko abordo su auto y salió a toda velocidad de la comisaría a las ocho y treinta de la noche, llegando al hotel alrededor de las nueve. Sin perder tiempo interrogo a todo el personal, pero ninguno pudo identificar a aquel Anciano pues según cada uno de ellos aquel señor llevaba un tapabocas debido a un fuerte resfriado que tenía, además con la gruesa bufanda marrón alrededor de su cuello y la gorra deportiva que él usaba era muy difícil distinguirle bien el rostro. Aquello fue un golpe bajo, pero Aoko no se dejó desanimar por ello y siguió a delante con su investigación solicitándole al gerente la llave de la habitación que el sospechoso hombre había usado la noche del robo, pero nuevamente sus bríos fueron abruptamente detenidos por el gerente quien educadamente se negó a concederle una llave debido a que esa habitación ya había sido reservada por otro cliente que en breves minutos arribaría al hotel y como ella no tenía una orden para realizar la inspección, no podía obligarlo a nada. Este pequeño bache en realidad no ameritaba un gran problema para la astuta inspectora que bien supo mezclarse entre la gente con tan solo quitarse su grueso saco marrón y arreglarse un poco su desalineado y descuidado cabello (cabe destacar que ella no era de esas mujeres que le daban mucha importancia a su apariencia), se escabullo sigilosamente por las escaleras y subió corriendo hasta el décimo piso del hotel, deteniéndose sólo para recuperar el aliento perdido.

Recorrió los largos pasillos en busca de la habitación en la que se había hospedado el supuesto asistente de Kid, encontrándola al final del pasillo. Forzó la cerradura de la puerta con tal maestría que cualquiera pensaría que era ladrona en lugar de policía, se adentró con sigilo cerrando con cuidado la puerta detrás de sí y sintiéndose por fin sola y segura, revisó toda la habitación a sus anchas teniendo cuidado de no desordenar nada para no levantar sospechas; comprobó que en efecto desde la ventana de aquel cuarto se tenía una vista perfecta del lugar del robo aunque lamentablemente no pudo encontrar huellas del misterioso asistente en la ventana pues éste había sido sumamente cuidadoso durante su estancia en el hotel. Resignada y con aquella amarga y desesperante sensación de derrota se dispuso a irse de aquel lugar para ir a su casa y dormir dos días enteros si era posible, pero por obra y gracia del destino justo cuando iba a salir escucho voces al otro lado de la puerta y el tintinear de unas llaves, no lo pensó dos veces para esconderse en el pequeño armario de las sabanas que hace unos minutos había encontrado mientras buscaba alguna pista o prueba que la ayudara en el caso. Como pudo se acomodó en el reducido espacio que aquel armario le ofrecía como escondite, a los pocos segundos escucho la puerta abrirse finalmente y motivada por la curiosidad trato de ver por las tres rendijas de "ventilación" de la pequeña puerta de madera que sellaba su escondite, quien o quienes habían reservado aquella habitación.

No tardó mucho en divisar a una hermosa mujer de largo y ondulado cabello castaño rojizo y escultural figura capaz de hacer babear a cualquier hombre y de causar envidia en las mujeres, aún más con aquel vestido rojo escotado que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo; aquella sensual mujer se aferraba al cuello de un hombre alto, de alborotado cabello castaño y tez blanca al cual no pudo verle la cara pues estaba de espalda a ella, además de que en ese instante estaba sumamente ocupado devorando los labios de su compañera que se derretía entre sus brazos.

— Kaito —Dejo escapar en un suspiro el nombre de su amante cuando este paso de saborear sus labios a recorrer sensualmente su cuello, arrebatándole más de un gemido ahogado a aquella mujer.

Aoko se quedó helada cuando escucho aquel nombre que tan familiar le resultaba, se dijo así misma que aquello no podía ser verdad, que aquel hombre que con besos y caricias enloquecía a semejante mujer no podía ser el mismo idiota infantil de Kuroba Kaito, simplemente no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba. Todo rastro de duda desapareció cuando en medio el juego de caricias ella se zafo del agarre del mago y con suma maestría lo despojo de su camisa, él la observo con malicia ante el atrevimiento de su pareja y esbozando una sonrisa cargada de malicia la tomo por la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo a la vez que la encaminaba hacia la cama donde tomo el control del juego despojándola de aquel vestido sin duda ni vergüenza alguna. Si, lo había visto llevar todo eso acabo y aun así no podía creer que ese Kaito fuera el mismo que ella conocía, a pesar de haber logrado verle el rostro.

Cuando los dos amantes comenzaron a despojarse el uno al otro de todas aquellas prendas que les estorban, Aoko aparto la mirada cubriendo las rendijas de la pequeña puerta con una de las sabanas que allí se encontraban, mientras inútilmente trataba de mitigar los continuos gemidos cargados de placer de aquella mujer que parecía que de un momento a otro explotaría de placer entre las hábiles manos del joven mago.

Las horas pasaron una tras otra atormentando a la pobre Aoko que estaba a solo un poco de romper la pequeña puerta de una patada y salir corriendo de allí sin importarle si interrumpía o no el momento, sólo quería marcharse a casa y dormir como si no hubiera un mañana, después se ocuparía de disculparse con Kaito y con esa mujer si es que volvía a verlos a algunos de ellos. Entre estos pensamientos y el cansancio que sentía quiso el destino que sucumbiera ante el sueño golpeando levemente con su cabeza una de las paredes del pequeño armario, sin saber que ese pequeño y ahogado sonido sería escuchado por la última persona que hubiera querido; como era de esperarse Kaito lo había escuchado claramente pues tras terminar con éxito la faena de aquella noche y de asegurarse de que su compañera se encontraba profundamente dormida, él se levantó (luego de descansar un poco), se dirigió hacia el pequeño minibar, saco una cerveza y se sentó en el sillón que se encontraba cerca del improvisado escondite de la inspectora.

Extrañado Kaito dejo sobre una mesita su cerveza y se acercó lentamente abriendo con cuidado la puerta del armario, pálido no es suficiente para describir como todo el color se esfumo de su cara cuando la vio a ella en aquel lugar profundamente dormida cubriéndose con una de las sabanas, por poco cae al suelo cuando se percató de que Aoko (Suponiendo que no lo había visto) por lo menos había escuchado todo lo que había hecho. Ahora ¿Cómo diablos fue a parar en ese lugar? No lo sabía, sólo sabía que necesitaba remediar esa situación ¿Cómo lo haría? Ya tendría tiempo para pensar en eso después, por ahora necesitaba calmarse y ver como diablos se desharía de la mujer que aun dormía en la cama.

— Mierda —Fue lo único que atino a decir Kaito cerrando nuevamente la pequeña puerta. Dio un vistazo al reloj de pared y maldijo internamente al aparato al darse cuenta de que apenas eran las 4:30 de la mañana, lo que implicaba que necesitaría al menos dos horas para poder despertar a su amante y sacarla de la habitación con alguna escusa barata que aun no lograba inventar debido a la impresión que le causo ver a su antagonista en aquel lugar— Mierda, mierda, mierda.

Se dejo caer frustrado sobre el sillón abrumado, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos suspirando con fuerza. Aquello era algo que jamás se hubiera imaginado que podría sucederle (nadie en su sano juicio lo pensaría), por segunda vez en su vida se sintió como una basura sin valor alguno. No sabía que haría o que le diría cuando tuviera que encararla dentro de unas horas, sólo sabía que a partir de ahora no sería capaz de volver a verla en la cara como Kaito Kuroba. Tenia que arreglar esto de alguna manera u otra, pues si de algo estaba seguro es que aun era muy pronto para tener que separarse de ella.

* * *

Si lo sé, es raro. Sin mencionar que es un cambio medio brusco. Aun así espero que les haya gustado

Hasta la próxima y cuidense mucho.


	4. Capítulo III: Necesidad

**Capítulo III: Necesidad**

Tras esperar a que Sasha, la sensual mujer con la que había dormido anoche, se despertara, se bañara y se marchara finalmente de la habitación escoltada por el astuto mago. Si, había llegado finalmente la hora de enfrentar a la causa del tormento que gobernaba su mente y que le hacia sentir ese extraño vacio en la boca del estomago. Kaito cerró con llave la puerta previniendo cualquier posible e indeseada interrupción, respiro hondamente logrando armarse del valor suficiente para abrir una vez más la puerta del pequeño armario donde Aoko, quien ya se había despertado, se quedó helada cuando lo vio allí frente a ella con aquella mirada que no pudo descifrar.

— Vamos sal de ahí —Dijo Kaito ofreciéndole su mano en señal de ayuda— necesitas estirar un poco las piernas después de pasar la noche ese lugar.

— Pero ¿Cómo?... Tú, este… —Incrédula y confundida, apenas si pudo pronunciar algunas palabras a la vez que, sin pensarlo, aceptaba la ayuda del joven mago.

Kaito sin decir nada la jalo suavemente hacia él ayudándola a salir del armario, sosteniéndola por la cintura para evitar que cayera al suelo si sus adormecidas piernas no contaban con la fuerza suficiente para sostenerla, la guio hasta uno de los sillones que allí se encontraban ayudándola a sentarse, luego se alejo de ella un par de pasos sentándose en el sofá tan serio como el día en que Aoko lo conoció, lo cual la preocupo aun más de lo que ya lo estaba pues ya se había acostumbrado al semblante despreocupado del mago y a los gestos burlones que solía hacer frecuentemente. Pensativo el joven mago se llevo una mano al mentón buscando la mejor manera de decirle lo que en ese instante surcaba su por su mente. "La suerte ya estaba echada", aquellas palabras resonaron en su mente haciéndolo caer en cuenta de que para este punto, no había vuelta a tras ni manera alguna de corregir lo que había ocurrido; así mismo Kaito se percató del hecho de que sólo tenía dos opciones: asumir lo sucedió y seguir hacia delante como si nada con su mejor Pocker face ó bien, fingir que nada ocurrió y darle la vuelta a la situación. Él escogió la primera.

— ¿Se puede saber que hacías allí dentro? —Tan directo como sólo él podía serlo Kaito atacó el punto más importante en toda esta cuestión, observando fijamente a la joven inspectora quien incapaz de sostenerle la mirada debido a la vergüenza que sentía, desvió su atención hacia un punto muerto de la habitación— ¿Tanto morías por verme que tuviste que llegar hasta este punto?

— ¡Por supuesto que no! —Replico entre molesta y avergonzada sin poder evitar que el rubor se adueñara de sus mejillas, arrebatándole una sonrisa al joven mago quien desde su asiento la observaba divertido— yo sólo vine a investigar a ver si hallaba una posible pista que me ayudara a atrapar al supuesto asistente de Kaito Kid, que según un testigo estaba en este cuarto de hotel. Eso es todo. Siento mucho que todo haya resultado de esta manera.

— Mmmmmmmmmmmp —Fingió meditar sus palabras mientras jugaba con una moneda entre sus dedos haciéndola desaparecer y reaparecer a voluntad— Digamos que te creo…

— ¡No estoy mintiendo! —Grito fuera de sus casillas, sacando a relucir el mal carácter y el fuerte tono de voz que había heredado de su padre— De verdad lo siento. ¡Créeme!

— Sólo estoy bromeando contigo tonta —Musito sacándole la lengua burlonamente— Por supuesto que te creo.

Si lo pensaba detenidamente, la ironía de todo este asunto le resultaba sencillamente hilarante al mago, pues sin saberlo buscando una simple pista Aoko había terminado encontrando al genuino Kaito Kid en su momento más vulnerable. Kaito dejo escapar una pequeña carcajada por lo bajo aliviado de que ella aun no hubiera descubierto su verdadera identidad, ella le dedico una mirada extrañada a lo que él respondió con una sonrisa.

— Ven —Dijo tomándola repentinamente por la mano haciéndola levantarse del sofá— Te invito a desayunar ¿Tienes hambre, cierto?

— Por su puesto que no, porque yo… —Ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase cuando el potente rugido de su hambriento estomago se hizo presente alzándose por encima de su voz.

— Tomare eso como un si —Kaito asintió satisfecho llevándola fuera de la habitación con aquella gran y triunfante sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

Una vez salieron del hotel, Kaito ignoro todas y cada una de las quejas de la inspectora y la arrastro hacía un café cercano donde ambos podrían comer algo. Al final Aoko cedió ante la persistencia del mago y término sentada con él en aquel pintoresco café con conservador estilo de los locales en los que frecuentemente las bandas de Jazz hacían sus presentaciones, este estaba dotado de un buen repertorio de clasicas bandas de Jazz como la Louis Ned llamada "Young Man's Brass Band" así como la "Kelly's Band", la "Saint Bernard Brass Band", la "Bluff City Band", de James L. Harris, entre muchas otras más, las cuales con sus canciones propiciaban un ambiente perfecto para relajarse y pasar un momento agradable ya fuera charlando, comiendo o simplemente tomando un café. Sumidos en el ameno ambiente los dos jóvenes comieron, charlaron e inclusive por vez primera desde que se conocieron, bromearon entre ellos aligerando poco a poco la tensión que había surgido entre ellos a raíz del incidente de la noche anterior.

Si, Kaito lo sabía mejor que nadie, se estaba acercando demasiado a Aoko para su gusto, pero a pesar de que su instinto de ladrón así como cada minúscula fibra de su ser le decían a gritos que se alejara de ella lo más que pudiera para evitar ir a parar entre rejas y terminar durmiendo en una sucia y fría celda por el resto de su vida por algún tonto descuido. Sin embargo, por otro lado también estaba la promesa que le había hecho a Saguro, la cual parecía cobrar cada vez más y más fuerza conforme pasaba más tiempo con ella y esa misma convivencia ya fuera por lastima o por la promesa que hizo o por… Por… Por lo que sea que fuera, comenzaba a serle muy necesaria al astuto ladrón que en ella comenzaba a ver un escape y un cambio a su rutinaria vida de satisfacciones banales, elaborados planes de robo y ansias de venganza contra aquellos que habían matado a sus padres hace ya 16 años atrás y que así mismo hace sólo dos años fueran los responsables de la muerte de su amigo y rival Saguro Hakuba, los mismos hombres que ahora buscaban sumar a Kaito Kid, es decir a él mismo, entre las filas de sus fuerzas o en la lista de todos aquellos a los que habían asesinado sin motivo alguno. Sabía que lo que hacía sólo podía ser tachado de imprudente, pero no simplemente no podía ni quería deshacer de aquello que se había convertido en una necesidad para él. Simplemente no podía dejarla ir, al menos no ahora, no aun, ya que después de todo todavía faltaban unos cuantos meses para que tuviera que decirle adiós definitivamente y hasta que ese momento llegase él seguiría aprovechando y procurando pasar con ella el mayor tiempo que pudiera ya fuera como Kaito Kid o como Kuroba Kaito.

* * *

Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, nos vemos pronto. Hasta entonces cuidense.


	5. Capítulo IV: Presa

**Capítulo IV: Presa**

Con la caída del astro rey del trono celestial y con la ascensión de la luna como gobernante absoluta de la noche, un hombre de negra y elegante vestimenta hacia acto de presencia en la ciudad Tokio luego de 16 horas de viaje en avión desde Londres; aquel caballero de sofisticado porte caminaba con gracia por las calles de la ciudad observando todo a su alrededor con genuina curiosidad como haría cualquier turista común y corriente, sólo había un detalle y era que este distinguido caballero ingles distaba mucho de ser un simple turista de vista en Tokio.

Al llegar la media noche, el caballero ingles ya instalado en una cómoda habitación de hotel, tomo su saco, su sombrero y su bastón, salió con naturalidad de su habitación y bajo tranquilamente en el ascensor hasta la recepción del hotel donde un hombre que vestía un traje de dos piezas de color gris junto con una camisa de lino negra y zapatos del mismo color, lo esperaba leyendo un libro.

— Veo que sigues siendo un caso perdido, mi buen amigo —Musito esbozando una confiada sonrisa el caballero ingles llamando la atención de aquel hombre, quien al escuchar su voz, cerro su libro a la vez que suspiraba pesadamente antes de voltear a verlo— esas novelas de misterios que tanto lees, se han convertido en tu único vicio.

— Eso se debe a que prefiero aprovechar mi tiempo leyendo un buen libro, en lugar de perderlo en cualquier tontería sin sentido —Respondió con la misma educación y cortesía que su compañero le había mostrado— ¿Estas listo para irnos? La reunión esta a punto de empezar.

— Yo siempre estoy listo mi buen amigo —Musito alegremente dirigiéndose a la salida seguido del otro hombre que por segunda vez suspiraba pesadamente y ni siquiera habían transcurrido dos minutos completos desde que la conversación había iniciado— Aunque, si te soy franco, no entiendo porque tanta prisa.

— No lo sé. Quizás sea porque seremos lo últimos en llegar —Contesto con sarcasmo a la vez que abría la puerta de su auto, un bien cuidado y hermoso Camaro ss del 69 negro, permitiéndole a su compañero abordar el mismo. Tras cerrar la puerta tomo el asiento del piloto e inicio la marcha hacia el lugar acordado para reunión— Aunque posiblemente este equivocado.

— No hay de que preocuparse, después de todo un sabio hombre dijo alguna vez que "Errar es humano y perdonar es divino" —Citó elocuentemente alzando el dedo índice frente su rostro a la vez que arqueaba una ceja, como si quisiera resaltar la frase con aquel gesto— Por eso mi buen amigo, yo te perdono.

— Me siento honrado —Contesto sarcástico dando por finalizada, de una manera u otra, aquella absurda conversación.

Por fortuna para el hombre del traje gris, no tardaron más de diez minutos en llegar a aquella ostentosa mansión en la que se efectuaría la tan esperada reunión, una vez dentro ambos bajaron del auto y se dejaron guiar por el mayordomo en jefe de la mansión el cual los esperaba en la entrada con toda la calma, seriedad y cordialidad que un mayordomo digno del titulo debería tener ante los invitados de su amo, luego sin perder el tiempo éste los llevo hasta el sótano de la mansión donde el resto de sus compañeros los esperaban impacientemente en medio de la oscuridad que reinaba. Una vez todos los miembros estuvieron reunidos, el enorme monitor que colgaba de la pared se encendió captando la atención de todos los presentes.

— Bienvenidos sean —Se escucho una voz gruesa y distorsionada a través de la pantalla— Los he reunido aquí con el objeto de mostrarles nuestra más reciente adquisición. Damas y caballeros deseo presentarles al profesor Johann Friedrich Bachet, mejor conocido por ustedes como Mice.

Una luz se encendió en una de las esquinas del espacioso sótano, dejando ver a un hombre no mayor con edad comprendida entre los cincuenta y los sesenta años aproximadamente, de corto y cabello gris platinado y apagados ojos plateados que reflejaban como su debilitada llama de vida luchaba por no extinguirse de un momento a otro; aquel hombre se encontraba atado a una silla con la mirada clavada en el suelo, tenía el cuerpo lleno de moretones y algunas cortaduras que toscamente habían sido vendadas para detener momentáneamente el sangrado.

— Nuestra pequeña rata aquí presente a pesar de ser parte de nuestras fuerzas durante cinco largos años, resulto ser en paralelo un miembro más de la llamada "organización" de hombres de negro. Barenjager es su nombre clave. —Prosiguió la voz a través del monitor atrayendo de nuevo la atención de los presentes— No obstante la razón por la cual nuestro estimado Johann se encuentra en esas condiciones dista mucho de ser por su traición al unirse a la organización, sino que tiene que ver con un tema mucho más importante para nosotros. Tiene que ver con la ubicación de Pandora.

Sorpresa, asombro, incredulidad, rabia, entre muchas otras eran las emociones que luchaban por mostrarse al mismo tiempo en los perplejos rostros de los presentes quienes ante semejante revelación habían perdido por completo el habla, sólo el hombre del traje gris que había llevado al caballero ingles hasta aquel lugar, logro reponerse de la impresión lo suficientemente rápido para preguntar aquello que surcaba la mente de todos los presentes, pero que nadie se atrevía a decir.

— ¿Dónde esta? —Pregunto quebrantando el hielo.

— Esa es la cuestión mi estimado "Panter" —Contesto la voz del monitor haciendo una breve pausa antes de continuar— nuestro moribundo amigo planea llevarse consigo a su tumba el secreto acerca del paradero del Pandora.

— Aunque logramos sacarle un poco de información —Intervino Snake dando un paso al frente para que todos pudieran verlo— todo lo que necesitamos saber se encuentra oculto en una pequeña caja de madera que el mismo profesor Friedrich diseño y construyo en secreto hace dos años, la cual…

— ¿Dónde se encuentra dicho objeto mi estimado Snake? —Lo interrumpió bruscamente el caballero ingles sin interés alguno en el palabrerío sin sentido de su compañero.

— Fue robado por el bastardo de Kaito Kid la misma noche en la que nos deshicimos de ese molesto detective Saguro Hakuba —Mascullo Snake irritado al recordar aquel incidente en el que el astuto ladrón, una vez más lo burlo descaradamente llevándose consigo el pequeño objeto del cual desconocía su importancia en aquel momento. Aunque por lo menos tenía la satisfacción de haber retrasado lo necesario al ladrón para que no pudiera interponerse en el asesinato del detective— Por esa misma razón Falcon debemos tomar cartas en el asunto con respecto a ese payaso de Kid.

— Esto es inaudito —Bufo indignado el caballero haciendo girar hábilmente su bastón entre sus dedos para luego golpear al piso con fuerza— ese truhan no es digno de poseer a Pandora.

— Exactamente Falcon —Volvió a hacerse notar la voz del monitor alzándose por encima de todas las demás— Por eso mismo voy a asignarles su nuevo trabajo…

Todos sonrieron con malicia a la espera de aquellas palabras que hacían hervir su sangre como asesinos profesionales.

— Encuentren la caja tráiganmela y…

El debilitado profesor Johann alzo a duras penas la mirada ante estas palabras, temeroso de la creciente sed de sangre de las seis personas que se encontraban frente a él y por un instante realmente temió por la vida de aquel hombre a quien había confiado "la caja de Pandora".

— Mátenlo —culmino la frase aquella voz recibiendo en respuesta un coro de risas desquiciadas por parte de sus subordinados quienes no podían esperar para afrontar el reto de acabar con la vida del hombre más escurridizo que haya existido.

Luego de esto el monitor volvió a apagarse junto con la luz que iluminaba al profesor Johann, el grupo de asesinos abandono la mansión a la vez que éste era llevado de nuevo a la celda donde lo mantenían prisionero.

No muy lejos de allí Kaito dormía plácidamente en su cama ignorante de que a partir de ese instante el sería cazado intensamente por todo un grupo de peligrosos asesinos tan o más problematicos que el mismo Spider. El peligroso juego del gato y el ratón había dado inicio y esta vez él era la presa.

* * *

Espero les guste este capítulo. Cuidense...

Quiero hacer un comentario antes de irme, no puede evitar incluir al **_Chevrolet Camaro SS del 69_** en la historia, me facina ese auto casi tanto como el Jazz. En un principio ni siquiera iba a describirlo, pero bueno ya ven que al final lo hice y por poco coloco el **_Camaro ZL1 2015_** en su lugar, se que mi fanatismo por los autos no viene a cuento en esta historia, pero no pude evitar agregar este comentario.

Finalmente les digo que pondre un interesante **_código_** en el siguiente capítulo. Los invito, si se animan, a descifrarlo. Hasta entonces. Cuidense.


	6. Capítulo V: Código

**Capítulo V: Código**

Allí estaba una vez más entregándose en cuerpo y alma al trabajo, una vez más Aoko junto con todos sus subordinados, otros inspectores y demás compañeros trabajaban arduamente para resolver el asesinato de un jugador de baloncesto que hace dos días fue encontrado muerto en su departamento, alguien lo había apuñalado en el corazón y después se dio a la fuga llevándose consigo casi todas las pruebas que lo delataban; era un caso difícil debido a las pocas pruebas con las que contaban y a la casi inexistente relación entre ellas. Ya todos comenzaban a sentirse fatigados luego de dos días enteros de investigación, todos querían irse a sus casas y descansar para luego el día de mañana continuar con fuerzas renovadas su labor, pero ninguno podía de irse ya que no eran capaces de dejar por segunda vez sola a la joven inspectora quien desde que atendieron la llamada para aquel caso, no había dejado de trabajar para resolverlo, ni siquiera fue a su casa a dormir sino que lo hizo en la comisaria donde amaneció tratando de enlazar todo lo que habían conseguido hasta ahora.

— Nakamori-san —La llamo tímidamente uno de sus subordinados a lo que ella murmuro un casi inaudible "dime" a la vez que leía con sumo cuidado el informe del forense por octava vez— ¿No cree que debería descansar un poco?

— No —Sentencio tajante pasando una pagina más de aquel informe amedrentando al pobre oficial que le había hablado.

Con la vista cansada entrecerró los ojos por un breve instante, el cansancio también comenzaba a pasarle factura aunque no quisiera admitirlo. Suspiro pesadamente antes de abrir nuevamente los ojos para seguir leyendo aquel informe que ahora yacía sobre el escritorio y no en sus manos como hace solo instante lo tenía, encontrando una fina y hermosa rosa azul entre sus dedos en lugar del dichoso informe; asombrada alzo la mirada encontrándose con el responsable de aquella broma observándola fijamente con aquellos ojos burlones y aquella tonta sonrisa triunfante plasmada en su rostro como ya era habitual en ese idiota infantil que últimamente se había tomado muy en serio la tarea de jugarle bromas cada vez que podía.

Aoko respiro hondamente para no insultarlo y con la voz más pausada y calmada que pudo se atrevió a preguntarle— ¿Qué haces aquí Kuroba?

— Dando un paseo tonta —Refunfuño sacándole la legua infantilmente— Creo que es más que obvio que viene a buscarte Nakamori.

— No recuerdo haberte pedido que lo hicieras —Refuto tomando de nuevo aquel informe entre sus manos ignorando deliberadamente la replica silenciosa de Kaito, la cual se reflejaba en sus ojos, para buscar la pagina en la que se había quedado— yo estoy totalmente…

— Muerta —La interrumpió Kaito arrebatándole sin mucho esfuerzo el dichoso documento una vez más, ella sólo frunció el ceño disgustada por la molesta persistencia del mago— Mírate, estas tan agotada que ni fuerzas tienes para gritarme o para corretearme para recuperar esta cosa.

— Touche —Acepto bostezando sonoramente— creo que tienes razón, quizás debería ir a descansar un poco.

— Por supuesto que tengo razón. Siempre la tengo tonta —Se jacto el mago esbozando una gran sonrisa triunfante a la vez que tomaba las cosas de Aoko para llevarlas en lugar de ella— ya deberías saberlo jejejeje.

— Idiota —Contesto sonriendo levemente contagiada por la alegría del mago, quien caballerosamente se hizo a un lado permitiéndole así salir con mayor comodidad a la joven inspectora quien aferrándose al brazo de su compañero, para no caerse a causa del sueño, se dirigió a todos los presentes con la autoridad que le fue conferida— Creo que en verdad es suficiente por hoy muchachos, vayan a casa a descansar. Ya mañana será un nuevo día y se que podremos poner fin a este caso. Buenas noches.

— ¡Buenas noches inspectora Nakamori! —Dijeron todos los oficiales al unisonó fulminando con la mirada a Kaito por tomarse tantas libertades con la joven inspectora que era considerada la joya de la comisaria debido al gran afecto que todos le tenían.

Ignorando las miradas de todos Kaito llevo a Aoko fuera de la comisaria donde abordaron un taxi ya que ella no podía conducir en su estado actual y Kaito, por alguna razón, se negó a hacerlo alegando que no le provocaba conducir a esas horas. Sentados en la parte trasera de aquel auto ambos se mantenían a una distancia prudente del otro para no violar el espacio personal de cada uno y así, sin saber que hacer ahora Kaito mantuvo la mirada fija en el paisaje urbano que se veía a través de la ventanilla del taxi como si aquello fuera lo más interesante del mundo, mientras que Aoko en un vano intento por mantenerse despierta recorría con la mirada todo lo que se encontraba en el interior de aquel auto incluyendo al mago también, al cual por primera vez se tomaba su tiempo para detallarlo bien. Ya sabía que él era un hombre tonto e infantil por naturaleza ya que podría decirse que ese era su rasgo más destacable, luego su alborotado y rebelde cabello castaño claro junto con aquellos ojos azul profundo que eran capaces de transmitir una alegría infinita, también podían mostrarse realmente fríos y tristes justo como se veían ahora; ella quiso preguntarle que le sucedía, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo algo más capto su atención horrorizándola hasta el punto de quitarle por completo el sueño.

— ¡¿Qué te paso?! —Inquirió alarmada agarrando a Kaito por el brazo alzándolo hasta llegar a la altura de su mirada. Kaito rechisto los dientes molesto por no haber podido ocultar aquel pequeño detalle que ahora teñía de rojo los vendajes que envolvían su brazo izquierdo— Estas sangrando.

— No es nada. Solo se reabrió la herida eso es todo —Dijo restándole importancia al asunto—No me voy a morir por esto.

— ¡Idiota! —Grito golpeándolo con fuerza en la cabeza para luego dirigirse al conductor, quien asustado sudo frio cuando Aoko se le acerco por detrás del asiento— Señor por favor apresúrese.

— Como ordene —Asintió el hombre pisando el acelerador sin dudarlo.

— Estas haciendo mucho escándalo —se quejo adolorido Kaito zafándose del agarre de la inspectora haciéndola volver su atención a él— Algo salió mal durante uno de los ensayos de la compañía y uno de los cuchillos de uno de mis compañeros termino clavándose en mi hombro junto con otro cuchillo más que fue a parar en mi antebrazo. No es más que un típico accidente cuando trabajas con otros magos. Por eso no le des tanta importancia tonta.

— Cállate —Se negó ella a aceptar aquello así fuera verdad— si quiero preocuparme por ti, entonces me preocupare por ti y no me importa lo que digas al repecto ¿Quedo claro?

— Tú… —Por un instante Kaito se quedo sin palabras cuando los profundos e intensos ojos azules de Aoko se clavaron en sus ojos mirándolo con firmeza y una gran preocupación, algo que jamás pensó vería reflejado en aquellos orbes color azul zafiro y mucho menos hacia su persona. Incomodado desvió la mirada hacia la ventanilla una vez más, apoyando el mentón en la palma de su mano a la vez que entre dientes decía "molesto"— haz lo que quieras.

Aoko suspiro aliviada cuando el terco y orgulloso mago por primera vez cedió ante ella, sin embargo aun seguía presente aquella amarga sensación en su pecho que no la dejaba tranquila y que le causaba un profundo temor pues tenía una razón muy grande para estar tan preocupada por el que ahora consideraba como su amigo. Entonces ¿Cuál podría ser la causa del temor de Aoko? Pues era muy sencillo, aunque nadie lo sabía ni llegaría a saberlo si de ella dependiera, la verdad es que una noche mientras examinaba aquella enigmática caja de madera que su odiado enemigo le había dejado, reparo en un detalle que antes por alguna razón no había percibido y era que de entre todos los nombres plasmados en aquella lista, el de ""Kaito Kuroba" era el último que en ella había sido tallado y si sus sospechas eran ciertas y aquella endemoniada lista marcaba a todos los objetivos que el bastardo infeliz de Kaito Kid se disponía a "Eliminar", entonces la vida de su amigo Kaito corría un grave peligro y aunque todo esto no eran más que especulaciones de la joven inspectora, recientemente ocurrió un hecho que le dio más peso a su teoría y ese hecho no fue otro que el asesinato del jugador de baloncesto que hasta hace unos instantes investigaba con tanta entrega, que ¿Por qué es relevante este hecho? Lo es por dos sencillas razones: 1) El nombre de la victima también esta plasmado en la lista de la endemoniada caja y 2) el día en que fue asesinado aquel hombre, fue el mismo día en el que Kid robo el anillo de Minos el cual también pertenecía a la victima.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a su destino Aoko tuvo que prácticamente empujar a Kaito para que se bajara del taxi y después tuvo que arrastrarlo a la fuerza para que éste entrara a su casa donde, apenas entro, se dejo caer sobre el sofá cruzándose de brazos mientras gruñía por lo bajo refunfuñando como un niño pequeño al que su mamá había regañado. Aoko ignoro su actitud malcriada olímpicamente, dejando sus cosas sobre uno de los sillones para luego correr a buscar el botiquín de primeros auxilios que tenía guardado en el baño.

— Quítate la chaqueta y la camisa —ordeno con firmeza Aoko sentándose al lado de Kaito en el sofá, el le dirigió una picara mirada enarcando una ceja y sonriendo con malicia, a lo que ella suspiro pesadamente con cansancio— deja de perder el tiempo y hazlo de una buena vez, tengo que revisar la herida.

— Veo que no eres de las que dan rodeos —Musito quitándose ambas prendas bajo la indiferente mirada de Aoko, quien no se inmuto ante el físico del mago ni un poco, en su lugar centro su atención en el brazo izquierdo del mago.

Centrada en su labor tomo con delicadeza el brazo de su amigo y empezó a quitarle con cuidado el ensangrentado vendaje, con la mirada recorrió cada centímetro de su piel deteniéndose al encontrar las dos heridas mencionadas por Kaito anteriormente. Desinfecto y trato ambos cortes con la misma maestría que una doctora o una enfermera lo haría en su lugar, luego verifico que el sangrado se hubiera detenido para vendarlo una vez más de tal manera que este no le incomodara al joven mago y que no fuera a soltarse tan fácilmente ante cualquier movimiento brusco. Al terminar se permitió respirar aliviada mientras guardaba todo lo que sobraba de nuevo en el botiquín ignorando que en ese instante Kaito la observaba fijamente sumido en sus pensamientos, reaccionado solo cuando ella se dispuso a guardar el botiquín logrando sujetarla por la muñeca reteniéndola por un instante.

— Aoko —Se atrevió a llamarla por su nombre levantándose lentamente hasta quedar frente a ella encarándola a la vez que agarraba su camisa y su chaqueta colocándoselas de nuevo.— Yo… yo… yo creo que es mejor que me vaya ahora. Gracias.

— Tú siempre estas cuidando de mi Kaito —Musito sonriendo ampliamente sintiéndose satisfecha y realizada por haberlo ayudado por primera vez en algo— ya era hora de que yo hiciera algo por ti ¿No crees? Jejeje

— Tonta —la golpeo en la frente con su dedo índice correspondiéndole la sonrisa para luego darle la espalda dirigiéndose a la puerta— procura descansar o te vas a volver idiota y eso no sería bueno para una cabeza hueca como tu jajajajaja.

— Idiota —refunfuño cruzándose de brazos mientras veía al mago marcharse de su casa tranquilamente.

Cuando una vez más se quedo sola en su casa, aquella amarga sensación regreso a su pecho como si fuera una daga apuñalándola justo en el corazón, un mal presentimiento se hizo presente en su mente y antes de que siquiera se diera cuenta ya se encontraba en su habitación arrodillada en la alfombra con la pequeña caja de madera en sus manos, pero estaba vez había algo más, algo extraño en aquel endemoniado objeto; un pequeño trozo de papel que sobresalía de una de las ranuras de la caja. Extrañada tomo el pequeño papel cuyas dimensiones no sobrepasaban los 5x3cm el y noto que este tenía una extraña inscripción, la cual decía lo siguiente:

"**_Kryptos 9:20_**

******RUAFΩWSOASOUKSIFZUOOASASOADSDWXJVADΩBSOASZUPASΩISOAD**

**SIDMVIOOADSΩIDAEAVIKRA,OASΩAXASΩISOASRAOAXPΩAΩSVIDUVZPVASBSDWOWSΩIDWOARPWFSBS**

**XUIVMISΩIYAVASASDUSEADW**

_Para el último mago de fin de siglo.__** Johann Bachet"**_

— ¿Pero qué mierda es esto? —Mascullo volviendo a ver el papel— ¿Cómo diablos se supone que descifre esto?

Estuvo horas tratando de descifrar en vano aquel código hasta que finalmente el cansancio le paso factura cayendo profundamente dormida sobre su cama. Ella no lo sabía, pero ese mensaje que tenía entre sus manos tenía la clave que cambiaría su vida y las de muchos más, en especial la de cierto ladrón que podría encontrar entre esas palabras lo que tanto había buscado o quizás… Quizás también podría llevarlo a su irremediable final.

* * *

Espero les guste.

**PD:** El código es más sencillo de lo que parece.

**Ω** este simbolo es omega, por si acaso no se ve bien.

Hasta la proxima cuidense


	7. Capítulo VI: As de Picas (As de espadas)

**Capítulo VI: As de picas (As de espadas)**

Vueltas, se queda corto para describir todo lo que Aoko había hecho para descifrar aquel endemoniado código que inclusive aparecía en sus sueños obsesionándola aun más que el caso del asesinato del jugador de baloncesto y aun así no había llegado a nada importante.

Dos días transcurrieron desde que encontró el dichoso código que tanto la mortificaba y aun nada que conseguía resultado alguno que fuere a lo sumo lógico, tan sólo había descubierto dos cosas que a su parecer carecían de importancia para descifrar el mensaje y estas eran que: la palabra Kryptos, de origen griego, significa "oculto" y que Johann Bachet era el nombre de un reconocido matemático alemán el cual misteriosamente había desaparecido hace poco más de cuatro meses y que hasta el día de hoy la policía no había sido capaz de conseguir pista alguna sobre su paradero.

Nada parecía tener sentido para ella que ya sentía como su cabeza iba a explotar de un momento a otro de tanto pensar y pensar y no llegar a nada en concreto, necesitaba distraerse con algo para así refrescar su mente y para eso no había nada mejor que el trabajo, un lugar donde habían tantas cosas por hacer que era sumamente fácil distraerse además de que en la comisaria contaba también con Keiko, su única amiga y compañera de trabajo, quien se encargaba de los asuntos de transito.

— ¿Se puede saber a que se debe esa cara? —Bufo disgustada la mujer de corto y lacio cabello color caramelo y ojos verdes al notar que su amiga, véase Aoko, no le había prestado ni la más mínima atención a su interesante relato de la cita en la playa que tuvo con su novio. Aoko acostada sobre la mesa de su escritorio sólo alzo la mirada ante la queja de su amiga, recibiendo una mirada acusadora de su parte— te ves como uno de esos muertos vivientes que aparecen en los juegos y en las películas de terror ¿Acaso estas cansada o, como cosa rara, estas de malhumor?

— la segunda —Respondió sin animo alguno, alzando la mirada a la altura del rostro de Keiko que solo se limitó a observarla fijamente instándola a que fuera un poco más especifica— vine a distraerme aquí trabajando, a pesar de ser mi día libre, y no me dejan hacer absolutamente nada, claro que tan poco es que haya mucho que hacer por aquí ya que al parecer los descerebrados criminales de la ciudad decidieron tomarse un descanso también.

— Si no tienes nada que hacer ¿Por qué no llamas al apuesto hombre que vino por ti la última vez? —Inquirió Keiko sonriendo con genuina malicia provocando que las miradas de todos los hombres de la división de Aoko recayeran sobre ellas— creo que tú y él harían una linda pareja.

— ¡¿Pero que tontería estas diciendo?! —Aoko retrocedió alarmada ante la indirecta de su amiga que sólo la observaba divertida con las exageradas reacciones de ella— Kaito es… Digo Kuroba essólomi amigo.

— Yo sólo digo lo que veo amiga y déjame decirte que a leguas se nota la química que hay entre ustedes —Musito alegremente haciendo gruñir a Aoko por lo bajo ante la idea, Keiko sólo ignoro ese gesto de parte su amiga ya que a pesar de lo que ésta dijera, no podía negar lo que a simple vista era más que evidente. Sin embargo Keiko sabía que tan poco era buena idea presionar mucho a Aoko con estos temas porque después tendía a marcar distancia con el chico en cuestión debido a lo tímida e insegura que podía llegar a ser en estas situaciones, por esa razón ya era hora de cambiar de tema antes de que la "valiente" y "fría" inspectora saliera huyendo despavorida— Cambiando de tema Aoko ya conseguí la información que me pediste ¿Quieres que te diga lo que encontré?

Con el ánimo renovado Aoko asintió efusivamente esperando que aquello que Keiko había encontrado le sirviera de algo para avanzar aunque fuere un poco en el proceso de descifrar aquel endemoniado código; claro esta que no le contó a Keiko sobre el verdadero motivo por el cual necesitaba esa información ya que ocultar la prueba de un crimen era de por si solo un delito que podría traerle graves consecuencias a la joven inspectora si esto salía a luz, además si su amiga se veía involucrada también se seria afectada por las sanciones correspondientes por dicho delito. Es por eso que en el momento que le pidió a ella que investigara todo lo relacionado con el renombrado matemático desaparecido, le invento alguna tonta escusa de porque necesitaba esa información.

— Johann Friedrich Bachet es un hombre de 56 años que actualmente es considerado uno de los matemáticos más brillantes de la época y un amante de la teoría de números así como de los juegos matemáticos, podría decirse que era alguien muy alegre, humilde, cordial y simpático. También hizo incursión en la física siendo considerado por muchos como un físico-matemático muyversátil, aunque no se ha dado a conocer mucho en esta área de la ciencia ya que no ha hecho muchas publicaciones con respecto a ésta ella —Keiko hizo una breve pausa para recuperar el aliento antes de continuar con su informe— recientemente daba clases en la universidad de Cambridge de Inglaterra, donde la mayoría de los tesistas a su cargo trabajaban en temas relacionados con la aritmética modular, hasta que éste repentinamente desapareció y todos esos jóvenes tuvieron que ser asignados a otros profesores.

— ¿Hubo algún indicio de que algo le sucedía? O ¿Tenía algún tipo de extraño comportamiento? O no lo sé ¿Alguien noto algo siquiera antes de que desapareciera? —Pregunto Aoko realmente intrigada por la misteriosa desaparición de un hombre que había alcanzado la cúspide de su carrera, que había incursionado en un área distinta a la suya y aunque no era famoso, al menos se había dado a conocer, lo cual ya es mucho; un hombre que enseñaba en una buena universidad y que era conocido por su alegría y efusividad, alguien que era demasiado bueno y gentil para un mundo tan corrupto como el de hoy en día. En resumidas cuentas el profesor Johann era alguien que no tenía motivo alguno para simplemente desaparecer como un conejo en un acto de magia. No, nada de esto tenía sentido, a menos que éste en realidad hubiera sido secuestrado.

— Nada. Simplemente se esfumo sin dejar rastro, es por ello que la policía llego a la conclusión de que el profesor Johann fue secuestrado y al no haber encontrado su cuerpo, aun la búsqueda continua —Tras finalizar su "informe" Keiko tomo una gran bocanada de aire para recuperar el aliento mientras observaba a su amiga, quien profundamente meditaba sobre todo lo que ella le había comentado— espero que esto te sirva de algo Aoko, aunque no se para que lo necesitabas con tanta urgencia.

— No te preocupes es sólo que había un payaso haciéndose pasar por él en la web y eso me llamo la atención —Mintió descaradamente sonriendo apenada ante la mirada escéptica de su compañera— tengo pensado rastrearlo e interrogarlo ya que podría ser una pista para hallar al desaparecido profesor ¿No lo crees? Jejeje

— Aja. Voy a fingir que te creo —Dijo observando de reojo a su amiga que insistía en mostrarse indiferente ante el tema— Ahora cambiando otra vez de tema Aoko ¿Terminaste con los preparativos para mañana en la noche? Es que has estado muy distraída últimamente.

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! —Aseguro golpeando su escritorio con tanta fuerza que asusto tanto a Keiko como a todos a su alrededor— ¡No voy a dejar que ese bastardo de Kaito Kid vuelva a escaparse de mis manos! ¡Ese infeliz va a terminar en la cárcel por el resto de su vida!

Puede que el misterio de la pequeña caja de madera y del mensaje codificado que había encontrado la tuvieran obsesionada o distraída como decía Keiko, pero nada de eso era lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerla olvidar todo el rencor que le profesaba al escurridizo ladrón que insistía prepotentemente en autodenominarse como el último mago del siglo, el cual como de de costumbre había enviado un aviso anunciando que mañana en la noche robaría la esmeralda de Raki que sería exhibida en el museo de arte y cultura de la ciudad debido a que la joya en si misma era considerada como una hermosa y valiosa pieza de arte debido a los finos y estilizados cortes que poseía. Por otro lado si Aoko obviaba por un instante su rencor personal hacía el bandido de guante blanco, tenía otro motivo para encararlo esta noche y así fuera lo último que haría como oficial de policía, ella se aseguraría por cualquier medio de encontrarse a solas con él y así terminar de una vez por todas todo este ridículo asunto entre ellos que se había prolongado por dos años.

—Museo de Arte y cultura de Beika. **8:59 pm**—

A tan solo un minuto de que el afamado ladrón fantasma Kaito Kid hiciera su gran entrada en el museo para robar la joya como había enunciado, un centenar de policías lo esperaban ocultos en posiciones estratégicas que la misma Aoko les había asignado luego de darles a cada uno de sus hombres las instrucciones sobre como debían proceder ante cada movimiento que Kid realizara llegando a cubrir todas y cada una de las posibles rutas de escape a excepción de una a la cual**_ "no tenían"_** manera alguna de llegar y mucho menos de cubrir.

**9:00 pm.**

Tal cual lo había anunciado Kaito Kid grácilmente descendió sobre el museo tan puntual como sólo él solía ser tomando la joya entre sus manos luego de abrir con suma facilidad y cuidado la caja fuerte que la contenía, una vez tomo la joya fue velozmente rodeado de policías quienes sin dudarlo le arrojaron gas lacrimógeno con la intención de aturdirlo. Divertido Kid esbozo una sonrisa debajo de la mascara antigases que siempre llevaba consigo preparada, observo rápidamente la situación en la que se encontraba mientras ágilmente esquivaba los ataques de los oficiales que uno tras otro se abalanzaron sobre él desde todos los ángulos posibles dificultándole enormemente el escabullirse como siempre lo hacía, sin embargo no había nada imposible para el habilidoso mago quien distrayendo la atención de los oficiales con uno de sus mejores muñecos, rápidamente se disfrazo como uno de ellos y se sumo a la "captura" de Kid junto con sus "compañeros" golpeando una y otra vez al pobre muñeco hasta que este se deshizo. Desorientados los oficiales buscaron entre el humo del gas lacrimógeno la silueta del ladrón hasta que uno de sus compañeros grito avisándoles a todos que el ladrón escapaba por una de las ventanillas del techo.

— ¡Vamos todos por él muchachos! —Ordeno el líder de escuadrada, quien recordando las instrucciones que la inspectora Nakamori le había dado detuvo al oficial que les había avisado del escape de Kid, sosteniéndolo por el hombro— ¡Tú! ¡Ve ahora mismo a informarle a la inspectora que vamos a iniciar la persecución de Kaito Kid, dile que puede contar con nosotros ¿Entendido?!

— ¡Si señor! —Respondió con fuerza corriendo a cumplir con el deber que le habían asignado para no levantar sospechas. Después de todo no podía darse el lujo de comerte errores tan obvios con lo perceptiva y audaz que era la joven inspectora que cada vez se ensañaba más en hacerle su trabajo más difícil, aunque aun no era nada que no pudiera manejar.

Por un instante insulto mentalmente a la precavida de Aoko Nakamori por decidir esconderse en el último piso del edificio contiguo al museo, el mismo edifico en el cual él había esperado pacientemente a que llegara la hora de robar la joya. Subió piso por piso en el ascensor preparando mentalmente la actuación que llevaría a acabo una vez llegara a su destino para así engañar a la joven inspectora como había hecho otras tantas veces anteriormente.

— ¡Oficial Yamamoto Ryuuji reportándose! —Anunció fuerte y claro cuando al llegar al último piso de aquel edificio diviso a la joven inspectora sentada tras uno de los tantos escritorios que había en aquella enorme oficina iluminada únicamente por la luz de la luna. Aoko al verlo asintió sin despegar la vista del cristal que claramente reflejaba el distrito nocturno de Beika otorgándole una magnifica vista del imponente museo de arte y cultura de Beika. Kaito bajo su mascara respiro hondo y se acerco rápidamente a ella para presentarle el informe de la situación tal y como se lo había ordenado su "superior" al mando— Y eso es todo inspectora Nakamori. El capitán ha dicho que por favor cuente con nosotros.

— Se que puedo contar con ellos, pero esta vez… —una leve sonrisa triunfante se dibujo en su rostro ante la sorpresa del "oficial" frente a ella cuando lentamente tomo su arma y la apunto directo a su cabeza— no será necesario que intervengan, después de todo has venido personalmente ante mi ¿No es así Kaito Kid?

Sorprendido por haber caído en la treta de la audaz inspectora Kaito divertido esbozo una amplia sonrisa emocionado a la vez que, sin perder más tiempo en tontas actuaciones, se deshizo de su disfraz mostrándose como Kaito Kid ante ella. Por su parte Aoko respondió al gesto del ladrón ensanchando su propia sonrisa sintiéndose vencedora al haberlo acorralado como a una simple y vulgar rata, sin embargo sabía que a pesar de haber logrado tanto aun no debía de bajar la guardia ante él, dado que éste era tan o más escurridizo que un astuto zorro.

— Vaya, vaya mi estimada inspectora, debo decir que esta vez me ha impresionado —Musito Kaito elocuentemente como siempre haciendo una leve reverencia ante la inspectora en señal de reconocimiento por todo su esfuerzo— déjeme felicitarla.

— Por favor permítanme unirme a tan animada reunión y ofrecer de igual manera mi más cordial agradecimiento a usted mi joven y hermosa dama —Desde las sombras una voz masculina desconocida para ambos irrumpió abruptamente en el juego del gato y el rato que ambos ya estaban acostumbrados a jugar, alarmándolos debido a la repentina intromisión éste.

Kaito se tenso al ver como aquel indeseado intruso hacia acto de presencia en la escena caminado con elegancia hacia ellos mostrando finalmente su apariencia iluminado por los tenues rayos color de plata de la luna, los cuales a través del vitral se colaban al interior de aquella oficina. Se trataba de un hombre vestido con un elegante esmoquin negro de tres piezas, complementado por finos guantes blancos, un sombrero de bombín negro y un fino y elegante bastón de madera con mango de mármol blanco; usaba además una mascara blanca que asemejaba la cabeza de un halcón la cual ocultaba sólo la parte superior de su rostro al igual que un antifaz. Aquel hombre era uno de los asesinos que estaban tras la vida de Kaito y como era de esperarse en su mano llevaba un arma la cual apuntaba directamente a la cabeza de Aoko Nakamori.

— Permítanme presentarme antes que nada —Dijo anticipándose a ambos jóvenes y a la evidente pregunta que rondaba en sus mentes— Mi nombre es Falcon y como de seguro ya habrás adivinado mi estimado ladrón fantasma, soy uno de los asesinos a los cuales se les encargo eliminarte del mapa, pero antes que nada soy un verdadero caballero ingles.

— Si lo que dices es cierto, entonces ¿Por qué tu arma apunta a la cabeza de la inspectora y no a la mía como debería ser por lógica? —Musito Kaito luchando para que su perfecta Póker Face no se quebrantara ante la inmensa ira que aquel desgraciado le hizo sentir en el momento en que apunto a Aoko con su arma— ¿Acaso la edad le esta pasando factura a su cuerpo, deteriorándolo hasta el punto de no poder distinguir entre un hombre y una mujer a simple vista? O ¿Será acaso que esa ridícula mascara que llevas puesta nubla tu visión?

— Jajaja. Debo decir que posees un curioso sentido del humor Kaito Kid y por eso aclarare tu duda antes de poner fin a tu vida junto con la de la de la hermosa dama aquí presente —Dijo con aquel acento ingles que tanto Kid como Aoko comenzaban a odiar— Veras un asesino no puede permitirse dejar testigo alguno de sus actos y mucho menos un asesino de mi clase puede permitirse cometer semejante error. Es por ello que con todo el pesar que me aflige, la inspectora debe morir junto con usted mi estimado ladrón. Aunque estoy dispuesto a hacer una excepción en este caso y dejar marchar a la hermosa señorita si tú colaboras conmigo Kaito Kid, entregándome la caja de Pandora que le robaste al pobre profesor Johann Bachet.

Aoko contuvo por un instante la respiración al escuchar el nombre de aquella endemoniada caja y del hombre al que pertenecía en un principio, se sintió derrotada y usada como un simple e inútil rehén en el juego que aquel estúpido hombre ingles se empeñaba en imponerles, resignada respiro hondo y sin dejar de apuntar a Kid con su arma se dispuso a confesar que era ella quien poseía la caja en ese instante, ya que no veía otra opción más que esa.

— Lamento romper tu corazón, pero eso no sucederá viejo —Dijo adelantándose a Aoko a la vez que en un veloz movimiento chasqueaba sus dedos y empezaba a correr hacia delante.

Una explosión entre Falcon y ellos ocasiono que las dos armas se dispararan al unisonó justo al mismo tiempo en que el humo causado por la explosión activaba al instante los aspersores anti-incendios que empaparon por completo aquella oficina nublando junto con el humo la visión del asesino por un breve instante en el cual tanto Kid como Aoko desaparecieron por completo de su vista. Furioso Falcon corrió hacia el lugar donde ellos se encontraban minutos antes y una gran sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujo en su rostro cuando hallo en el piso dos manchas de sangre que el agua de los aspersores comenzaba a borrar, pero eso no importaba pues con ese hallazgo tenía la certeza de que en efecto tanto él como la inspectora habían acertado sus accidentados disparos y que ahora sólo le quedaba encargarse de un herido ladrón fantasma que cargaba consigo el cadáver de lo que una vez fue una hermosa mujer. Rebosante de alegría desecho aquella arma sin gracia que portaba, tomo su bastón y dio a conocer su verdadera forma al desenvainarlo como un fino sable con el cual se aseguraría de poner fin a la vida del moribundo ladrón.

Cegado por su logro Falcon dio inicio a su búsqueda ignorando por completo el gran archivador corredizo a su lado, donde a duras penas tres siluetas se ocultaban entre los archivos procurando no emitir sonido alguno para no alertar al asesino y que este descubriera su escondite, dos de estas siluetas observaban con asombro a la tercera que en medio de todo aquel caos apareció repentinamente sin ser visto y los arrastro a ambos hacia el archivador que había preparado de antemano para esconderse y el cual debido a la inesperada presencia de Aoko, se había convertido ahora en el improvisado escondite que salvaría su vida y la de Kid de las garras de aquel pomposo y hablador asesino. Aoko asustada rápidamente se reviso a ver si aquella bala la había alcanzado, pero para su sorpresa no tenía ni un solo rasguño a parte del dolor en su brazo izquierdo que se había golpeado con el archivador cuando fue arrastrada a la fuerza por aquel joven que vestía un saco gris junto con una camisa negra y un pantalón del mismo color, al que no lograba verle bien el rostro y el cual la sostenía por la cintura con delicadeza mientras que con la otra mano sostenía a Kid quien adolorido respiraba entrecortadamente con dificultad sosteniéndose su hombro izquierdo herido por el impacto de bala.

Aquel misterioso joven que los había ayudado a ambos soltó a Aoko y antes de que ella pudiese reaccionar tomo al herido mago y lo deposito con delicadeza en sus piernas sobresaltándola y enfureciéndola por semejante ofensa y osadía por parte de aquel joven que frescamente pretendía que ella cuidara de ese sucio y desalmado asesino que tanto daño le había hecho, sin decirle nada ese hombre le entrego un trozo de papel anticipándose a su negativa, ella extrañada tomo el papel consciente de que no podía hablar para no delatar su posición y resignada a seguir el juego de su misterioso salvador leyó el contenido de aquel pequeño pedazo papel, el cual decía lo siguiente:

**_"_****_Sin trampas espero que cuide bien del hombre que ha salvado su vida inspectora, le pido que se abstenga de revelar su identidad en mi ausencia. Si no cree en mis palabras vea el abdomen del hombre al que tanto odia"_**

Sin dudarlo Aoko bajo la mirada hacia el abdomen del infame ladrón que ahora descansaba en su regazo, retiro la capa que ocultaba aquella zona de su vista y contemplo con horror la gran mancha de sangre en su blanco traje, Kaito no la vio a la cara porque simplemente no podía hacerlo después de haber sido descubierto, aunque ella si lo veía a él fijamente preguntándose porque ese hombre al que tanto odiaba por haber asesinado a su amigo, al mismo al que se empeñaba en ver como a un desalmado monstruo, había sido el mismo hombre que sin dudarlo había salvado su vida aun poniendo en riesgo la suya al recibir el impacto de bala en lugar de ella. Por un instante se sintió tentada a quitarle aquel estúpido sombrero y aquel monóculo que usaba para ocultar su rostro, pero se detuvo al recordar lo que decía el pequeño papel que el chico del saco gris le había entregado, suspiro una vez más resignada y sostuvo al ladrón con mucho cuidado llevando una de sus manos a la herida en el abdomen de éste, presionándolo para detener el sangrado aunque fuese sólo un poco.

— No te escondas Kid —La voz de Falcon resonó por toda la oficina haciendo hervir la sangre de Aoko, quien impotente observo al joven que los había ayudado rogándole con la mirada que hiciera algo, a lo que él respondió con una sonrisa conciliadora revolviéndole el cabello con una mano. Fue entonces cuando finalmente Aoko pudo ver su rostro y una aliviada sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios al reconocerlo, pues sabia que podía confiar plenamente en que él los sacaría con vida de aquel problema.

Con sigilo aquel joven salió del archivero sin ser visto por el asesino quien impacientándose por no poder encontrar a su presa comenzó a cortar y a atravesar con su sable todo posible escondite que el ladrón pudiera estar utilizando.

— ¡Da la cara como un caballero, tú, sucia y cobarde sabandija! —Grito fuera de sus casillas el "refinado" caballero ingles cortando por la mitad un gran jarrón de cerámica que allí se encontraba, instante en que de la nada un pequeño dardo salió disparado hacia él repentinamente desde las sombras casi incrustándose en su cuello, Falcon logro esquivarlo en el último momento gracias a sus afinados reflejos y a su refinado instinto que lo alerto del peligro. Más enojado que antes se dio la vuelta para encarar a su atacante, sorprendiéndose al notar que este no era su objetivo, sino alguien que podía llegar a ser incluso mucho más problemático que el astuto ladrón.

— Por lo visto tus habilidades son más autenticas que tus palabras mi estimado Falcon —Musito divertido aquel joven haciendo gruñir por lo bajo al asesino, quien ya tenía la amarga experiencia de haberse topado una vez en el pasado con aquel joven— ¿O debería llamarte William Ingham? ¿Cuál prefieres?

— Lamento decirte que no me es grata tu presencia en este lugar —Anuncio con rabia el asesino centrándose por completo en el joven frente a él, preparándose para matarlo— detective Shinichi Kudo.

* * *

Espero que éste nuevo capítulo sea de su agrado. Cuidense

Hasta la proxima.


	8. Capítulo VII: Decisiones

**Capítulo VII: Decisiones**

— Lamento decirte que no me es grata tu presencia en este lugar —Anuncio con rabia el asesino centrándose por completo en el joven frente a él preparándose para matarlo— detective Shinichi Kudo.

La feroz pelea entre Falcon y el joven y audaz detective dio inicio tras aquellas palabras, siendo Falcon el que fuera de sí se abalanzara desesperadamente sobre él olvidándose por completo de Aoko y de Kaito, pues en ese instante sólo podía pensar en matar con sus propias manos al molesto detective que ágilmente esquivaba todos y cada uno de sus golpes como si estuviera burlándose de él, haciéndolo enfurecer cada vez más y más hasta el punto de llegar a desquiciarse por completo.

— ¿Por qué no te rindes de una buena vez y nos evitamos todo este circo? —Inquirió Shinichi esquivando otro de los ataques del cansado hombre que ya comenzaba a sentir el peso de todos esos años de arduo trabajo en todo su cuerpo, lo cual impidió que pudiera esquivar a tiempo la patada baja del joven detective que lo tiro al suelo— No tengo tiempo para estar perdiéndolo contigo Falcon, así que ahórrame las molestias y quédate quieto hasta que llegue la policía por ti ¿Quieres?

— Lamento arruinar el momento, pero no puedo permitir eso detective —Una voz ronca y fuerte a sus espaldas hizo a Shinichi saltar por instinto hacia una lado esquivando por escasos centímetros el disparo de aquel rifle que a duras penas se divisaba entre las sombras haciendo a su dueño soltar una sonora carcajada complacido por los reflejos que había mostrado el joven ante el peligro— Excelente reacción detective.

— ¡Jajajajajaja no sabes cuanto me alegra verte mi estimado amigo! —Grito aliviado el desecho caballero ingles sintiéndose salvado por aquel al que consideraba su compañero— Ahora acaba con él pan…

Una bala, una sola bala fue lo que necesito aquel misterioso hombre para silenciar de una vez por todas al molesto viejo ingles, disparándole sin previo aviso y sin motivo alguno en toda la frente matándolo en el acto. Shinichi furioso apretó con fuerza los puños manteniendo la mirada fija en aquel rifle que ya había disparado su segunda bala en esa noche.

— ¡Bastardo! ¿Quién eres? —Dijo Shinichi rechinando sus dientes sumamente molesto por la manera en que aquel hombre había matado sin motivo alguno a su compañero.

— Por fin podre descansar de la molesta voz de ese viejo —Dijo hablando por encima de la voz del joven detective mostrándose realmente aliviado— lo siento detective, necesitaba hacer eso. Ahora como una muestra de gratitud te dejare marchar a ti y a esos dos que ocultas en aquel archivador. Mi nombre es Panter y espero que no tengamos que volver a encontrarnos en una situación como esta. Hasta nunca gran detective.

Sin decir nada más aquel extraño y misterioso hombre que se hacia llamar así mismo Panter desapareció entre las sombras de la misma manera en la que apareció, sigilosamente y sin dejar rastro. Por un instante Shinichi sintió la necesidad perseguir a ese malnacido, pero se detuvo al recordar que Aoko y Kid seguían en el archivador y que ese hombre si así lo hubiera deseado los hubiera matado, se detuvo en seco y desistió de la idea entendiendo que por el momento lo mejor era no romper aquel pacto. Regreso de nuevo al lugar donde Kid y Aoko permanecían ocultos y los saco a ambos de allí cargando con cuidado al mago en su espalda. Pidió a Aoko que notificara a la policía sobre el asesinato de Falcon y que su cadáver yacía en aquel edificio, a lo que ella accedió sin rechistar mientras lo seguía de cerca bajando por las escaleras de emergencia de aquel edificio hasta salir de este sin ser vistos por nadie, luego lo siguió hasta un auto negro que abordaron rápidamente con Shinichi de conductor, Kaito en el asiento del copiloto y ella en el asiento trasero.

— Eres… La última persona… que esperaba… ver… detective —Dijo a duras penas Kaito presionándose la herida de su abdomen con fuerza— ¿Vas a arrestarme?...

— Por supuesto que no —Respondió en el acto Shinichi poniendo en marcha el auto a la vez que presionaba un pequeño botón en el tablero que activo un laser de color verde que escaneo todo el interior y exterior del auto en busca de algún dispositivo extraño en este, ya fuese de rastreo o un transmisor de audio sin encontrar nada sospechoso afortunadamente— creo haberte dicho Kid que el día en que te capture será de manera justa y en un encuentro justo entre tú y yo, por ahora estoy más interesado en evitar que mueras y que me descubra la policía dándote un paseo en mi auto ¿Puedes disfrazarte ó al menos ocultar tú rostro?

— El rostro je… No hay problema —A pesar del dolor que sentía y de su consciencia que amenazaba con desvanecerse de un momento a otro, Kid tomo su capa y cubrió su rostro por un instante mostrando, al retirar la capa el rostro de un joven de corto cabello negro, ojos verdes y rasgos más definidos que los suyos volviéndose a los ojos de la joven inspectora una persona completamente diferente, dejo a un lado su sombrero y su monóculo junto con su capa y su saco, los cuales Aoko tomo con cuidado y los coloco sobre sus piernas para no ensuciar los asientos del fino auto de Shinichi quien a su vez se coloco un pequeño sombrero de fieltro gris de ala ancha a juego con su saco y unos lentes oscuros— ¿Ahora que?... gran… detective.

— Sólo guarda silencio y aguanta, te llevare al único lugar donde pueden salvar tu vida sin exponer tu verdadera identidad al mundo— Dijo pisando a fondo el acelerador de su Camaro ZL1 2015 aumentando manual y gradualmente la velocidad hasta llegar la sexta velocidad que el potente motor V8 súper cargado de 6.2 L era capaz de proporcionarle— Así que ni se ocurra morirte payaso engreído.

Kid esbozo una sonrisa divertido por lo irónica que era toda esta situación en la que se encontraba, en la que su más grande rival se encontraba haciendo hasta lo imposible por salvar su vida e impedir que Aoko descubriera su verdadera identidad, además de que la misma Aoko que lo odiaba con toda su alma, desde que descubrió lo que él había hecho por ella no había mencionado palabra alguna, ni siquiera cuando Shinichi los dejo solos para ir a distraer la atención del ahora muerto Falcon o incluso ahora que tanto el como el audaz detective guardaban silencio, en su lugar Aoko mantenía su mirada fija en el camino desviando ocasionalmente la mirada hacia él comprobando que aun estuviera consciente. Todo esto era tan irónico y absurdo que daban ganas de reír y si él no estuviera tan concentrado en olvidarse del dolor que sentía, entonces el sería el primero en estar riéndose a carcajadas de todo esto, pero simplemente no podía hacerlo pues sus fuerzas poco a poco lo abandonaban a la vez que su visión cada vez se nublaba más conforme su consciencia lentamente se desvanecía hasta que solo la oscuridad lo rodeaba y las voces desesperadas de las dos personas a su lado lentamente se volvían más y más distantes hasta que finalmente desaparecieron por completo y ya no supo nada más de si mismo.

* * *

— 3 semanas después —

Como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en la cara, las blancas luces de aquella habitación lo obligaron a abrir lentamente los ojos adolorido, sintiendo como esa endemoniada luz le apuñalaba los ojos con malicia haciéndolo soltar un gruñido por lo bajo.

— Al parecer tu amigo es tan terco y testarudo como tú Kudo —Escucho decir a una preponte voz femenina perteneciente a una mujer de corto cabello castaño rojizo y ojos de curioso color purpura, quien sin sutileza alguna lo tomo por el mentón y lo obligo a abrir más los ojos con una mano mientras que con la otra usaba una linterna para atacar sus adoloridos ojos con otro rayo de luz esta vez amarilla. Por fortuna la inspección fue rápida aunque de igual manera no le agrado para nada al aun desorientado mago— Bien todo en orden. Me voy ahora Kudo, llámame si se presenta algún problema.

— Rayos Shiho no te mataría ser más dulce de vez en cuando —Reconociendo aquella voz a su lado Kaito volteo para ver Shinichi apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados observando con reproche a aquella mujer llamada Shiho que ante la queja del detective se detuvo abruptamente en el marco de la puerta, dio media vuelta y volvió junto a él tomándolo repentinamente por el cuello de la camisa enfurecida y lo jalo hacia ella plantándole un beso en los labios ante la sorpresa de él y del mismo Shinichi que jamás se vio venir esto por parte de alguien como ella.

— Cuando llegue el día en que tú mismo aprendas a ser más sensible, entonces siéntete libre para criticarme todo lo que quieras —Dijo al separarse de él, encaminándose de nuevo hacia la salida de aquella habitación deteniéndose por un instante en el marco de la puerta sólo para agregar antes de irse— Y Kudo, cuando ese día llegue hazme un gran favor y ve a aclarar todo con esa mujer, me preocupa que un día de estos termine por secarse por dentro de tantas lagrimas que ha derramado por ti ¿Quedo claro? ¡Oh! Gran señor detective idiota.

Luego de esto Shiho Miyano se marcho de aquella habitación dejando a un perplejo y desconcertado Shinichi Kudo y a Kuroba Kaito que era victima de un genuino ataque de risa, totalmente solos. Luego de un par de minutos de reír desenfrenadamente mientras escuchaba los gruñidos del detective insultándolo, finalmente Kaito dejo de reír buscando desesperadamente oxigeno para recuperar el aliento que había perdido.

— ¿Terminaste? —Bufo malhumorado Shinichi recibiendo sólo un leve asentimiento de cabeza por parte de Kaito quien ya comenzaba a recuperar el aliento poco a poco— ¿Cómo te sientes Kuroba?

— Mejor, aunque tengo la sensación de haber dormido mucho y —Kaito se detuvo en seco al notar el enorme error que había cometido frente a la única persona que sería era capaz de meterlo en la cárcel si descuidaba aunque sea un poco, sudando frio volvió a ver al detective y para su sorpresa este mantenía la misma expresión y la calma de siempre.

— No te preocupes conozco tu verdadera identidad desde mucho antes de que ocurriera ese incidente en el que casi mueres —Explico Shinichi restándole importancia a un hecho tan importante para el mago— sí te soy franco ya se todo sobre ti, sobre tus padres y sobre aquello que en todos momentos esta volviéndote loco, después de todo te conozco de toda la vida idiota. Vamos prepárate y ven abajo al salón tenemos que hablar sobre Pandora y sobre esa caja.

— ¿Cómo esperas que me pueda mover tan rápido luego de que me dispararan en el abdomen? —Se quejo sentándose abruptamente, sorprendiéndose inclusive así mismo al no sentir más que un leve dolor en el abdomen— pero ¿Qué demonios?

— ¿De que te extrañas? —Musito Shinichi sonriendo divertido mientras se aseguraba que cierta persona no los estuviera espiando al otro lado de la puerta para luego volver a cerrarla— Llevas inconsciente quince días exactos y toma de doce a trece días recuperarse de una herida así, créeme lo sé por experiencia. Así que deja de lloriquear y apresúrate que Aoko nos esta esperando abajo.

Tras decir aquello Kaito palideció por un breve instante, pues la sola de idea de tener que enfrentarse de nuevo a ella lo aterraba, pero al mismo tiempo sentía una imperante necesidad de verla y no sabía a que se debía aquello, solo sabía que el nerviosismo que sentía paso de ser por miedo a ser causado por aquella incontrolable emoción que lo invadía. Rápidamente se vistió con un sencillo jean azul, una franela negra y una gorra azul que Shinichi le había prestado, luego de vestirse una vez se coloco aquella misma mascara que había usado cuando estaba en el auto del audaz detective. Respiro hondo al salir de la habitación para calmarse y bajo las escaleras junto a Shinichi mostrando su póker face una vez más, pero al divisar a la joven inspectora sentada en uno de los sillones de aquel salón usando una simple blusa azul celeste y una falda blanca por poco le da un paro cardiaco al verla de esa manera tan inusual, tan femenina, tan… tan… Tan linda que sentía que no podía respirar.

— Tranquilo. No muerde —Bromeo Shinichi dándole un leve codazo en las costillas haciéndolo soltar un bufido a la vez que volvía a la realidad. Lo cual fue suficiente para ayudarlo a recuperar la compostura y terminar de bajar las escaleras llamando la atención de Aoko que bufo disgustada al verlo.

— Ya era hora de que despertaras estúpido payaso exhibicionista —Lo reprocho la inspectora visiblemente disgustada a la vez que sacaba del pequeño bolso que consigo llevaba la pequeña caja de madera y el papel en el cual se encontraba plasmado el código. Y con eso todo el encanto que la rodeaba desapareció en el acto haciendo a Kaito soltar una pequeña carcajada por lo bajo mientras se sentaba junto a Shinichi en el sofá que se encontraba justo frente a ella.

— Es un placer volver a verla inspectora Nakamori —Musito con aquel tono prepotente de voz que tanto le molestaba a Aoko— ¿A qué debo que aun no me haya encarcelado? ¿Acaso es que se ha enamorado perdidamente de mí?

— Cállate idiota —Grito Aoko haciendo el ademan de marcharse, siendo detenida por Shinichi, quien solo necesito de una mirada para hacerla entender que aun no debía irse— Okey, okey ya entendí Shinichi no me voy a ir, sólo mantén a ese idiota controlado ¿Sí?

— Tranquila él sabe que no es momento para bromas —Dijo dedicándole una de sus sonrisas que de alguna manera lograban hacer sentir confianza a cualquiera y que a ella lograba calmarla, desde que lo había conocido en uno de los tantos casos que éste había resuelto— Ahora muéstrame la caja y el mensaje que me comentaste, por favor.

Ella asintió volviendo a sentarse en el sillón a la vez que colocaba los dos objetos sobre la mesa de madera que se encontraba entre ella y los dos jóvenes frente a ella, los cuales tornándose repentinamente serios inspeccionaron ambos objetos deteniéndose en el mensaje que se encontraba en el pequeño trozo de papel.

— Interesante —musitaron ambos jóvenes al unisonó sonriendo divertidos al ver el código.

— Por lo visto nuestro buen amigo Johann sigue siendo un bromista al que le encantan los juegos —Dijo Kid sonriendo ampliamente divertido con la idea de que aquel hombre a pesar de estar en peligro de muerte, se tomara su tiempo para diseñar este tipo de "juego" anticipándose inclusive al hecho de que él y el mismo Shinichi, serían los responsables de poner fin a todo esto— ¿No es así Shinichi?

— Por supuesto —Asintió sonriendo emocionado con la idea de descubrir que otras pistas les daría el profesor, luego de enviarles como "entrada" tan apetitoso código. Luego de esto Shinichi alzo la mirada hacia Aoko con aquella expresión de niño pequeño al que le habían regalado un juguete nuevo, la cual solía mostrar cuando algo realmente le llamaba la atención— Aoko ¿Tienes papel y lápiz contigo?

— Si por supuesto —Contesto buscando en su bolso— ¿Para que los necesitas?

— Tonta. Es obvio ¿No crees? —Musito Kaito divertido bajo la mirada de reproche de Aoko— Vamos a resolver este tonto código ahora mismo jejeje.

Muchas gracias a todos por comentar. Me alegra de que les haya gustado lo que va de esta pequeña historia hasta ahora.

Con respecto a las preguntas que me han hecho hasta ahora, solo puedo decirles que en los próximos capítulos estas serán aclaradas en su totalidad, lamento no poder decirles nada más, pero de hacerlo arruinaria el misterio jeje... Espero que los proximos capítulos también sean de su agrado.

Ahora, sin más que decir me despido hasta la próxima ocasión. Cuidense mucho


	9. Capítulo VIII: Resolución

**Capítulo VIII: Resolución**

"Vamos a resolver este tonto código ahora mismo" Al escuchar aquellas palabras Aoko se paralizo por un breve instante, reaccionando luego de que ese hombre que se hacia llamar así mismo el último mago del siglo chasqueara sus dedos frente a ella haciéndola volver a la realidad. Disgustada gruño por lo bajo maldiciendo internamente a aquel hombre mientras les entregaba el lápiz y el papel que minutos antes le habían pedido, para luego centrar su atención en el mensaje que ahora reposaba en la mesa de madera frente a ella.

"**Kryptos 9:20**

**RUAFΩWSOASOUKSIFZUOOASASOADSDWXJVADSBSOASZUPASΩISOADSIDMVIOOADSΩIDAEAVIKRA,**

**OASΩAXASΩISOASRAOAXPΩAΩSVIDUVZPVASBSDWOWSΩIDWOARPWFSBSXUIVMISΩI YAVASASDUSEADW**

Para el último mago de fin de siglo. **Johann Bachet**"

— Escúchame con atención Aoko —Dijo Shinichi antes de comenzar a escribir en aquel papel— Lo que tenemos aquí es un mensaje cifrado por medio de la criptografía, que básicamente es una de las tantas aplicaciones de la congruencia modular y la cual es precisamente la rama de la matemática predilecta de Johann Bachet. Ahora para poder descifrar correctamente el mensaje necesitamos conocer los parámetros que él uso en el cifrado afín.

— Lo mejor de todo es que no tenemos que matarnos mucho pensado en ello —Musito divertido Kaito, sonriendo ampliamente ante la cara de desconcierto de la joven inspectora— preste atención a la primera línea del mensaje, mi estimada inspectora y díganos qué es lo que ve.

— Kryptos 9:20 —Respondió haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no golear en la cara al engreído y prepotente ladrón que la observaba como si ella fuera la cosa más graciosa en aquella sala en ese momento— ¿Qué tiene de relevante esto?

— Ya lo verás —Dijo Shinichi mientras terminaba de escribir una pequeña tabla con letras y números en el papel, para luego mostrársela a Aoko, quien sin dudarlo tomo la hoja en sus manos y la examino con cuidado.

* * *

**A**=1** B**=2** C**=3** D**=4** E**=5** F**=6** G**=7** H**=8** I**=9** J**=10

**K**=11** L**=12** M**=13** N**=14** Ñ**=15** O**=16** P**=17** Q**=18** R**=19** S**=20**  
**

**T**=21** U**=22** V**=23** W**=24** X**=25** Y**=26** Z**=27 **Ω**=0

* * *

Al ver la tabla Aoko notó como el joven detective se había tomado la molestia de asignarle a cada letra un valor numérico del 1 al 27 y a la letra griega omega** (Ω)** le asigno el número cero, lo cual conformaba en su totalidad un conjunto de **28** números y aunque aún no entendía del todo lo que se proponían el detective y el ladrón con todo esto, por lo menos comenzaba a comprender un poco más la manera de enfrentarse al mensaje encriptado, el cual comenzaba a mostrarse mucho más amigable a sus ojos. Luego Aoko le entrego de nuevo la hoja a su amigo instándolo a continuar con la explicación, pues ya no aguantaba la curiosidad por conocer lo que decía aquel mensaje.

— Sí primero le asignamos un valor a cada letra del alfabeto, incluyendo al espacio que colocamos entre cada palabra al escribir, entonces tendremos algo como la tabla que te acabo de mostrar. Fíjate como al espacio lo denomine por la letra griega omega y como valor le asigne el cero —Aoko asintió completamente atenta a lo que el ingenioso detective le explicaba con tanto detalle, instándolo a continuar con la mirada— Ahora volviendo a la primera línea del mensaje "_Kryptos 9:20_" tenemos que: **9** es nuestro primer parámetro y **20** es el segundo. Necesitamos hallar, usando estos números, la expresión que nos permitirá descifrar el mensaje y para eso buscamos un valor que al multiplicarlo por 9 nos de cómo resultado un número tal que, cuando lo dividamos por 28 nos de 1 cómo resto de dicha división.

— Aquí es donde viene la parte interesante —Intervino Kaito ensanchando levemente su sonrisa sin apartar la mirada de la joven inspectora en ningún momento, asegurando con aquella confianza que sólo él poseía lo siguiente— 25 es nuestro número, ya saque la cuenta. Ahora sólo nos falta el opuesto de 20 que obviamente es 8.

— ¿Opuesto? —Pregunto confundida la joven inspectora pensando en que relación podían tener esos dos números que Kid había mencionado

— Es un número que cuando lo sumas a **20**, en este caso, arroja como resultado un número que al dividirlo por **28**, el resto nos da _cero_. Es decir la suma de **20** y su opuesto debe ser **28** también —Aclaro su duda el audaz detective escribiendo sin parar en aquella hoja que ella le había dado— Ahora que ya tenemos todo lo que necesitamos, la expresión que queremos es **m= 25(x+8)**, donde "**x**" es la variable que toma los valores de las letras que queramos descifrar, mientras que "**m**" es el resultado de la operación que luego dividiremos por **28**.

— Y como ya ha de haber adivinado mi querida inspectora Nakamori, será el **_resto_** de esta operación lo que nos revelara letra por letra el mensaje que Johann nos dejo —Musito aun sonriente apoyándose en el brazo del sillón cómodamente.

— Comprendo —Asintió Aoko sacando otra hoja de papel y un bolígrafo para ella— Empecemos de una vez con esto entonces.

Al revisar una vez más el mensaje, encontraron muchas letras que se repetían varias veces, así mismo identificaron alrededor de diecinueve letras clave en éste, las cuales eran: " RUAFΩWSOKIZDXJVPMEY", se las dividieron entre los tres y sin perder más tiempo empezaron a trabajar en la resolución del código sacando aquellas cuentas lo más rápido que podían, para al cabo de unos minutos obtener algo como esto:

* * *

Como** R=**19 entonces **m=25(y+8)=25(19+8)=25x27=675 **luego **m/28=675/28=3. **Esto es** C=3****  
**

Como** U=**22 entonces **m=25(22+8)=25x30=750 **luego **m/28=22. **Esto es** U=22****  
**

Como** A=**1 entonces **m=25(1+8)=25x9=225 **luego **m/28=1. **Esto es** A=1****  
**

Como** F=**6 entonces **m=25(6+8)=25x14=350 **luego **m/28=14. **Esto es** N=14****  
**

Como ****Ω**=**0 entonces **m=25(0+8)=25x8=200 **luego **m/28=4. **Esto es** D=4****  
**

Como** W=**24 entonces **m=25(24+8)=25x32=800 **luego **m/28=16. **Esto es** O=16****  
**

Como** S=**20 entonces **m=25(20+8)=25x28=700 **luego **m/28=0. **Esto es ******Ω****=0****  
**

Como** O=**16 entonces **m=25(16+8)=25x24=600 **luego **m/28=12. **Esto es** L=12****  
**

Como** K=**11 entonces **m=25(11+8)=25x19=475 **luego **m/28=27. **Esto es** Z=27****  
**

Como** I=**9 entonces **m=25(9+8)=25x17=425 **luego **m/28=5. **Esto es** E=5****  
**

Como** Z=**27 entonces **m=25(27+8)=25x35=875 **luego **m/28=7. **Esto es** G=7****  
**

Como** D=**4 entonces **m=25(4+8)=25x12=300 **luego **m/28=20. **Esto es** S=20****  
**

Como** X=**25 entonces **m=25(25+8)=25x33=825 **luego **m/28=13. **Esto es** M=13****  
**

Como** J=**10 entonces **m=25(10+8)=25x18=450 **luego **m/28=2. **Esto es** B=2****  
**

Como** V=**23 entonces **m=25(23+8)=25x31=775 **luego **m/28=19. **Esto es** R=19****  
**

Como** P=**17 entonces **m=25(17+8)=25x25=625 **luego **m/28=9. **Esto es** I=9****  
**

Como** M=**13 entonces **m=25(13+8)=25x21=525 **luego **m/28=21. **Esto es** T=21****  
**

Como** E=**5 entonces **m=25(5+8)=25x13=325 **luego **m/28=17. **Esto es** P=17****  
**

Como** Y=**26 entonces **m=25(26+8)=25x34=850 **luego **m/28=10. **Esto es** J=10****  
**

* * *

Una vez tuvieron todas las letras clave del mensaje, el resto fue sumamente sencillo pues sólo restaba sustituir una a una las letras hasta descifrar por completo aquel mensaje que tanto había mortificado a la joven inspectora y que ahora ante sus ojos no era más que un simple juego de niños. Al cabo de unos minutos terminaron de construir el mensaje, el cual decía lo siguiente:

"**_Cuando la luz engulla a las sombras y la guía de las estrellas desaparezca, la dama de la calamidad resurgirá y sólo desolación y muerte dejara a su paso_**"

— ¿Es una broma, cierto? —Bufo Aoko golpeando con rabia la mesa de madera frente a ella— después de todo esto, todavía queda un estúpido acertijo por resolver ¿Acaso ese hombre no tiene nada mejor que hacer?

— Ya ronda los cincuenta, no es de extrañar jejeje —Comento burlonamente Kaito logrando arrebatarle una sonrisa a la orgullosa inspectora, quien rápidamente trato de ocultar este hecho, después de todo se suponía que aun lo odiaba. Por fortuna para ella éste gesto paso desapercibido para el molesto ladrón quien enseriándose repentinamente leyó con detenimiento varias veces aquellas frases— Por otro lado, puedo hacerme una idea de lo que quiere decir la última parte del mensaje de Johann, pero no logro comprender la primera parte aun.

— Es claro que denota algún evento que ocurrirá pronto, cuya magnitud será tal que traerá consigo a la elusiva dama que has estado persiguiendo por más de seis años ¿No así Kid? —Dijo Shinichi haciéndose notar una vez más, atrayendo hacia él la atención del audaz mago quien apesadumbrado le dedico una mirada que el hábil detective bien conocía pues era la misma que él solía mostrar cada vez que estaba más cerca de lograr su meta de acabar con la organización.

— Parece mentira, aunque ahora todo tiene sentido —Dijo respirando hondamente intentando calmarse— es por eso que esos malnacidos están tratando de matarme tan desesperadamente. Tienen miedo de que llegue a Pandora antes que ellos.

— ¿Quién es Pandora? —Se animó a preguntar Aoko trayendo de vuelta a la realidad a los dos hombres frente a ella, quienes por un instante se habían olvidado por completo de su presencia en aquel salón.

— Es una joya que supuestamente tiene la facultad de otorgar la vida eterna a quien la posea —Dijo el joven detective consciente de que había sido su culpa por hablar más de la cuenta y que de igual manera ella no se quedaría tranquila hasta no tener una explicación convincente— es absurdo, pero hay hombres como los que nos atacaron aquella noche que creen en esa tontería y están dispuestos a todo con tal de tenerla en sus manos…

— No sigas Shinichi —Lo interrumpió Aoko tomando de nuevo la caja de madera y el mensaje ya descifrado para guardarlos en su bolso— Ya me imagino por donde viene todo esto y no quiero verme enredada en los problemas que este miserable ladrón tenga o no con la mafia o con asesinos a sueldo. Lo único que me interesa es llevarlo ante la justicia de una vez por todas para que lo encierren en una sucia celda por el resto de su vida.

— El amor que siente por mi inspectora es tan abrumador que prácticamente me golpea en la cara —Musito con ironía Kaito ganándose una de las miradas asesinas de Aoko quien realmente estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por contenerse y no arrestarlo en ese preciso instante, dirigiéndose rápidamente a la salida dispuesta a irse— Si tanto me desprecia, entonces ¿Por qué no me arresta ahora mi estimada inspectora? Estoy herido y no me encuentro en mi mejor forma, dudo que vuelva a tener una mejor oportunidad que ésta ¿Cierto?

Con una venita brotada en su sien Aoko se detuvo abruptamente en el marco de la puerta volteando a ver al astuto mago por encima de su hombro con aquella mirada producto de la rabia y la culpa que sentía después de todo lo que había pasado, pero más que nada porque no sabía como enfrentarlo después de que él, a quien consideraba su más grande y odiado enemigo, sin motivo alguno arriesgara su vida por salvar la de ella. No lo entendía y eso la molestaba porque desde aquel día una duda se había arraigado en lo más profundo de su mente; había comenzado a cuestionar sus convicciones preguntándose si realmente Kid, el mismo hombre que le salvo la vida era el mismo monstruo que le había arrebatado la suya a Hakuba como recordaba de lo sucedido esa noche.

— Te dejare ir esta vez como pago por salvar mi vida —Dijo apartando la mirada de los profundos ojos azules de su enemigo que en ese momento la observaba fijamente con un cierto aire cargado de tristeza que ella fue incapaz de comprender— La próxima vez que nos veamos será el último que día que disfrutes de tu libertad Kaito Kid. Hasta entonces procura mantenerte con vida. Adiós.

Dejando aquel adiós resonando en la mente del mago, Aoko se marcho de aquella improvisada casa oculta en un frondoso bosque a las afueras de la ciudad, dejando a Shinichi y a Kaito una vez más solos en aquel lugar que les había servido de refugio y de clínica improvisada donde Shiho hizo todo lo humanamente posible por salvar la vida del joven mago , motivada por la desesperada petición del joven detective que tanto había hecho y que aun hacía por ella al seguir protegiéndola de las garras de la organización, por ello simplemente no pudo negársele luego de verlo en aquel estado prácticamente rogándole con vehemencia que salvara a aquel hombre que tantos disgustos le había ocasionado en una infinidad de casos y que en muchos otros también lo había ayudado. Claro que Shiho sólo fue capaz salvar la vida del mago con la ayuda de otras tres personas que Shinichi busco personalmente, de los cuales uno de ellos era el doctor Araide, quien influencio mucho en la delicada operación.

Dejando eso a un lado, tras la partida de la inspectora, Kaito finalmente se permitió respirar libremente quitándose aquella mascara que había usado para ocultar su rostro durante todo este tiempo dirigiéndose seriamente hacia su compañero, quien andaba sumido en sus pensamientos tratando de comprender a que se refería aquella primera parte del mensaje que decodificaron.

— Antes de irme, quiero que me respondas algo —Dijo seriamente sacando de su ensimismamiento al detective, quien solo asintió instándolo a que hiciera su pregunta— ¿Cómo sabías donde estábamos esa noche y lo que iba a suceder?

— ¿Recuerdas al hombre ingles que se hacia llamar Falcon? —El ladrón asintió en el acto, después de todo ¿Cómo podría olvidar al infeliz que estuvo a punto de asesinar a la orgullosa inspectora y por el cual casi muere?— Yo tuve un encuentro con él en Londres, aproximadamente una semana antes de que viniera a Japón, en el cual me las ingenie para dejar tres pequeños transmisores imperceptibles a simple vista en su sombrero, en su bastón y en la suela de sus zapatos. Al llegar aquí tuvo una reunión con otros asesinos y escuche todo lo que hablaron esa noche. Es decir escuche cuando el líder dio la orden de asesinarte entre otras cosas.

— Comprendo —Suspiro encaminándose junto con Shinichi a la salida, dispuestos a marcharse también de aquel lugar— será por un corto tiempo, pero hagamos una tregua gran detective.

— ¿Sabes que estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo? —Musito Shinichi sonriendo divertido— Si necesitas mi ayuda solo dilo. Estoy impaciente por saldar cuentas con ese hombre que se hace llamar Panter

— Lo mismo digo jejeje —Concordó Kaito volviendo a su habitual actitud— esto es algo que no podemos pasar por alto o mucha más gente morirá. Entonces ¿Qué dices? ¿Tregua?

— Tregua —Afirmo Shinichi sellando el trato con el mago con un fuerte apretón de manos, justo como solían hacer cuando aun eran unos niños y se apoyaban el uno al otro como buenos amigos. Mucho antes de que la vida los obligara a tomar caminos separados y así mismo el tener que enfrentarse una y otra vez ejerciendo sus respectivos roles como detective y ladrón.

Así, sin decir nada más los dos jóvenes abordaron el auto del detective marchándose de aquel lugar con la fuerte determinación de encontrar la joya a la que llamaban Pandora, destruirla y acabar de una vez por todas con la larga y sangrienta historia de la endemoniada gema que a través de los años había cobrado la vida de muchos de los que ingenuamente se embarcaron en su búsqueda, así como la vida de aquellos inocentes que corrieron con la mala suerte de encontrarse en el momento y en el sitio equivocado.

* * *

_Aquí está espero les haya gustado._

_Antes de irme quisiera hacer unas aclaraciones, la explicación sobre la criptografía y la manera en la que se desarrolla el cifrado afín, así como los métodos para descifrar el código encriptado, en realidad es mucho más técnica de como yo la escribí aquí, pues me fui a la idea intuitiva de la misma para no hacer tan pesado este capítulo. Aunque si quieren conocer a detalle como es todo este asunto, escríbanme y les explicare brevemente como se hace el cifrado afín por medio de la congruencia modular._

_Espero que así como lo explique se entienda._

_Ahora sin más que decir, los dejo por hoy. Hasta la próxima y cuídense._


	10. Capítulo IX: Voluntad

**Capítulo IX: Voluntad**

Tras aquel incidente con los asesinos Falcon y Panter, todos aquellos ataques repentinos en contra de la vida del escurridizo ladrón, se redujeron drásticamente hasta llegar al punto en el que transcurrió un mes entero con tan sólo una par de ataques en su contra a manos de asesinos de menor categoría que los dos antes mencionados, lo cual era algo que Kaito y Shinichi no lograban comprender y que mucho menos podían explicar. Así mismo resulta que durante ese tiempo la organización comenzó a volverse mucho más activa de lo que era usualmente lo cual obligo al joven detective a marcharse del país de incognito, como había hecho en otras ocasiones para no levantar sospechas ni alertar a los miembros de la organización de que él aun seguía con vida.

En vista de todo esto Kaito, nuevamente por su cuenta, volvió a su vida "normal" por decirlo de algún modo, seguía trabajando medio tiempo en aquellos lugares que tuvieran algo que ver con alguno de sus próximos objetivos, salía en las noches a alguna discoteca o a algún bar, seducía a alguna mujer que le llamara la atención y se la llevaba a la cama, para luego pasar de página al día siguiente como siempre hacía; sólo había un pequeño gran detalle que arruinaba por completo el día del joven mago y era que por alguna extraña razón Aoko lo ignoraba, lo evitaba, no le hablaba o si por alguna razón no tenían más opción que estar en el mismo lugar, entonces ella hacia como si él no estuviera allí a pesar de estar viéndolo ¿Por qué lo hacía? Pues eso era algo que Kaito desconocía, pero luego de casi un mes de estar en este absurdo juego ya no le hacía gracia alguna la actitud de la orgullosa inspectora hacía él.

Por si fuera poco era increíble como él sólo lograba interactuar con ella cuando adoptaba el papel de su alter ego y aunque el trato que le daba no era precisamente amigable durante estos encuentros, aun así era mucho más de lo que obtenía siendo sólo Kaito Kuroba, lo cual ocasiono que el ligero disgusto que le causaban sus continuos desplantes lentamente se transformaran en genuina y pura amargura que gradualmente fue afectando su característico humor y su actitud infantil, porque aunque no quisiera admitirlo realmente le dolía cada vez que ella pasaba de largo a su lado sin decirle nada o sin siquiera dignarse a verlo. No, ya era suficiente de que le afectara tanto el no poder hablar o compartir con Aoko como antes, nunca mujer alguna lo había hecho pasar por algo así y no estaba dispuesto a dejar que fuera Aoko la primera en lograrlo, por eso sí la joven y orgullosa inspectora ya no quería saber nada de él, entonces él se alejaría definitivamente de ella, dejaría de buscarla y de tratar de arreglar cual sea que fuere el malentendido que había entre ellos. A partir de ahora procuraría verla como lo que siempre fue, una impetuosa inspectora que desesperadamente trataba de encerrarlo en la cárcel cada vez que tenía la oportunidad.

El sólo pensar en lo que tenía que hacer lo torturaba a sobremanera, lo afligía y lo enloquecía, pero sabía que era algo necesario ya que lo mejor que podía hacer por ambos era desligarse por completo de ella, a pesar de que sabía mejor que nadie que una vez esto sucediera él poco a poco se marchitaría por dentro muriendo lentamente en una profunda y amarga agonía que lo consumiría hasta que algún día terminaría por extinguirse por completo.

**— ****Un mes después —**

Tras haber transcurrido un mes desde que Kaito decidió olvidarse por completo de Aoko y continuar con su vida tal cual y como era antes de conocerla, toda su resolución se fue a la basura a medida que su depresión aumentaba en proporción directa con su malhumor, dejo la compañía de magia para la que trabajaba e inicio su propia carrera como mago, se fue de Japón a penas tuvo la oportunidad y se dedico a realizar sus robos en el extranjero como todo un trotamundos, de vez en cuando recibía noticias de Shinichi quien le informaba sobre los movimientos de los asesinos que andaban tras su vida los cuales, por cierto, pronto comenzarían a moverse una vez más y eso no podía significar otra cosa más que problemas y por supuesto también significaba que a partir de ahora por seguridad debería comenzar a llevar más que una simple placa de acero en su abdomen como protección.

Si señor, ahora Kaito vivía como en antaño, iba a donde quería y hacía lo que quería sin atarse a nadie y sin tener que estar al tanto de ninguna mujer velando por ella y su seguridad constantemente, lo cual se supone debía ser algo bueno para él, pero lamentablemente no fue así. Toda su resolución se fue a la basura cuando por cuestiones de trabajo se embarcó en una gira global dando espectáculos de magia dado que tenía que darse a conocer si quería impulsar su carrera y como era de esperarse Japón era uno de los destinos de la gira, el segundo de hecho. Ahora tenía que volver a aquel lugar y correr el riesgo de volverla a ver dado que Beika sería uno de los distritos en los que se presentaría. No quería verla, pero de igual manera no podía esperar el momento en el que se encontraría una vez más con la mujer cuya sola mención de su nombre bastaba para hacerlo perder la cabeza y hacer temblar el piso bajo sus pies. Si lo pensaba era hilarante la manera en que le temía más al encuentro con ella que a tener que enfrentarse con el asesino de sangre fría Panter.

**—****El día del espectáculo— **

Cada minuto con cada segundo que pasaba aumentaba más y más su nerviosismo en aquel pequeño e improvisado camerino que habían preparado para él y que ahora lo hacía sentir apresado y sin salida, a pesar de que sabía que las posibilidades de que ella fuera a verlo eran ínfimas después de todo lo que había pasado y de la manera en la que él cobardemente había huido de ella. Estaba en estado de pánico sintiendo como el mundo se le venía encima y como por primera vez en su vida no sabía que hacer, hasta que sucedió algo que jamás se hubiera esperado.

— Kaito —En medio de todo el conflicto interno que tenía y al dilema moral al que se enfrentaba el mago en ese momento, una conocida voz femenina junto con una mano en su hombro hicieron que su acelerado y desbocado corazón se detuviera por un breve instante. Volteo lentamente temeroso encontrándose con aquellos profundos y cristalinos ojos azules que lo observaban de una manera que no pudo descifrar.

— Aoko —Contesto sin pensarlo y sin saber que decir después de eso, pues simplemente se había quedado sin palabras cuando la vio allí de pie frente a él tan hermosa como la recordaba. Tenía que decirle algo, lo que sea estaría bien. Un simple "¿Cómo estás?" o un casual "Me da gusto verte" o lo que fuera estaría bien, sin embargo ninguna de esas palabras surgió de sus labios— ¿Cómo entraste aquí? Solo el personal autorizado puede estar por aquí.

— Bueno, si puedo enfrentarme por una rosquilla a más de cincuenta oficiales de policías hambrientos y conseguir dos rosquillas ¿Crees que no voy a poder colarme al camerino de un mago en ascenso? —Ironizo sonriendo con malicia y autosuficiencia recostándose del marco de la puerta— Por favor Kaito ¿Por quién me tomas?

— No lo sé —Contesto sonriendo por lo bajo— Quizás por una niña orgullosa y testaruda.

Sabiendo a que se refería el mordaz mago con aquellas palabras, Aoko bajo la mirada por un instante respirando hondamente en un vano intento por calmarse y por reunir el valor que necesitaba para decirle a Kaito aquello por lo cual había ido a verlo en primer lugar, lo cual para alguien tan orgullosa y testaruda como ella no era algo sencillo. Sin embargo había algo mucho más grande que su orgullo que tenía la suficiente fuerza para hacerla olvidar por un instante sus tontos preceptos obligándola a hacer lo correcto.

— Lo siento —Dijo en un leve hilo de voz sin atreverse a levantar la mirada para enfrentar al mago— sé que estas molesto conmigo porque te estuve evitando todo este tiempo, porque no respondía cuando me hablabas y porque fingía que no te veía a pesar de que estabas justo frente a mí.

Kaito permaneció en silencio ante aquellas palabras, sólo su respiración profunda y pausada rompía el silencio que reinaba entre ambos.

— También sé que no vas a creerme, pero —Cada palabra que decía la liberaba poco a poco del peso y del remordimiento que había cargado durante todo este tiempo, pero el silencio del infantil mago era como una fuerte bofetada en la cara que le decía sin necesidad de palabras "Cállate, sólo estás perdiendo tu tiempo"— tenía miedo de que algo te pasara por mi culpa, y también estaba molesta contigo.

— ¿Por qué? —Fue lo único que dijo Kaito

Sin dudarlo Aoko le conto todo lo que sucedió el día en que Falcon y Panter aparecieron y como ella creyó que algo le había sucedido cuando no tuvo noticias suyas en tres semanas, por un instante creyó que lo habían secuestrado para atraerla a ella a una trampa o que quizás ese sujeto Panter lo había asesinado por estar relacionado con ella. Le conto como cuando lo volvió a ver una noche en la ciudad caminando junto a una mujer de escultural y envidiable figura, se sintió aliviada de ver que él estaba bien, pero al mismo tiempo se enfureció con él por haberla preocupado tanto que paso días en vela buscando alguna noticia o algún expediente relacionado con un accidente o algo en lo que él se hubiera visto implicado.

— ¿Por qué? —Repitió Kaito como si aquellas dos palabras fueran las únicas que conocía desesperando aún más a la pobre Aoko que ya no sabía que decirle.

— Porque… Por qué yo… No quiero quedarme sola —Sin poderlo evitar las lágrimas surgieron desde sus cristalinos ojos rodando libremente por sus mejillas, pues la sola idea de que a Kaito pudiera ocurrirle algo realmente la aterraba y junto a esa idea el temor de volver a quedarse sola, aunque era algo secundario, tenía la suficiente fuerza para estrujar su corazón afligiéndola— No soportaría perderte a ti también… No podría… yo…

Una vez más Kaito permaneció en silencio ante aquellas palabras, pero a pesar de que de sus labios no emitieron sonido alguno, su cuerpo si reacciono moviéndose por sí solo, tomándola entre sus brazos en un suave abrazo que a pesar de asustarla al principio, luego la hizo sentir protegida. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada concentrados en aquel sencillo abrazo que para ellos, en ese instante, les era tan necesario e imprescindible como si su vida dependiera de ello y no tuvieran más opción que aferrarse desesperadamente el uno al otro.

— Lo siento —Repitió Aoko una vez más hundiendo la cara en el pecho del mago.

— Tonta. No te disculpes —Dijo Kaito susurrándole suavemente al oído a la vez que suavemente le acariciaba el cabello buscando reconfortarla aun fuere un poco— no tienes por qué hacerlo.

— Pero te fuiste por mi culpa ¿Cierto? —Dijo ella alzando lentamente la mirada para verlo y él incapaz de mentirle a esos cristalinos y grandes ojos que lo observaban temerosos y expectantes, termino asintiendo derrotado por aquellos orbes azules.

— Estaba molesto —Admitió conectado su mirada con la de ella tan serio como lo ameritaba aquel momento. Aoko aparto la mirada sintiéndose incapaz de sostenerle la mirada, pero Kaito sin ánimos de dar su brazo a torcer, la tomó delicadamente por el mentón y la obligó a verlo de nuevo a los ojos— No entendía que había hecho para que me trataras de esa manera y que no me dejaras arreglarlo me enfureció aun más. Pero ahora eso no importa.

— Pero… —Trato de replicar, pero Kaito no se lo permitió

— No importa —La silencio reduciendo repentina y drásticamente la distancia entre ellos deteniéndose a escasos milímetros de sus labios, donde estaba lo suficientemente cerca para rozarlos ante el más mínimo movimiento, pero que a la vez estaba lo suficientemente lejos para no tocarlos por completo. Aoko se sonrojo nerviosa ante la cercanía de su amigo, humedeciéndose los labios inconscientemente, gesto que no paso desapercibido para el audaz mago— Sólo importa lo que haremos ahora.

Fue entonces cuando la delgada línea que separaba la cordura de la insensatez del mago se esfumo cuando él, incapaz de seguir conteniendo aquel deseo que lo carcomía por dentro, puso fin a la ridícula distancia que los separaba apoderándose de los labios de la joven inspectora con un apasionado beso que dejaba entre ver todo aquello cuanto sentía por ella desde hace mucho tiempo y de lo cual sólo fue consciente cuando decidió alejarse de ella definitivamente. Ante la sorpresa Aoko en un principio se resistió, pero poco a poco fue cediendo ante aquella imperante necesidad que se albergaba en su pecho haciendo reaccionar a su cuerpo ante aquel beso, correspondiéndolo finalmente a la vez que rodeaba el cuello del mago con sus brazos acercándolo más a ella. Por su parte, Kaito complacido descendió lentamente sus manos recorriendo el cincelado cuerpo de Aoko hasta llegar a su cintura acercándola aun más a su cuerpo, rompiendo por completo toda distancia entre ellos.

Entregados al deseo que los carcomía y a la necesidad que sentían por el otro, aquel beso se torno cada más y más apasionado conforme las manos del hábil mago recorrían con maestría el cuerpo de la mujer que había logrado enloquecerlo por completo y hacerlo sentir que la necesitaba al igual que el aire para vivir, y hablando de aire, sólo la imperante necesidad de respirar fue lo suficientemente fuerte para obligarlos a separarse. Sin aliento se miraron el uno al otro, Aoko totalmente sonrojada y avergonzada mientras Kaito tan sólo sonreía satisfecho sintiendo como su corazón latía desbocado deseoso de más, más de ella para ser exactos.

— ¡Todo listo para la función Kuroba-san! —La estridente voz de uno de los asistentes que allí trabajan junto con un repentino golpeteo en la puerta los hizo separarse rápidamente asustados, marcando cierta distancia prudencial entre ellos, por si acaso el inoportuno asistente tenía la brillante idea de entrar al camerino también. Por suerte no lo hizo— ¡Iniciamos en cinco minutos!

— Voy enseguida —Anuncio Kaito de mala gana, gruñendo por lo bajo malhumorado.

— Entonces yo… Creo que me voy Kaito —Dijo tratando de hacer que aquel molesto sonrojo en sus mejillas desapareciera en vano, pues Kaito apenas escucho su voz pareció olvidar por completo al molesto asistente y girando velozmente sobre sus talones se volteo hacia ella, la tomo por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él robándole otro beso de improviso y aunque este fuera mucho más corto que el anterior, aun así causo el mismo efecto en ambos.

— ¿En serio crees que voy a dejarte ir otra vez tan fácilmente? —Inquirió sonriendo con malicia y picardía a lo que Aoko simplemente lo observo intimidada sintiéndose por completo a su merced— Quédate.

— Pero tengo que volver al trabajo y…

— No —La interrumpió mirándola fijamente a los ojos con aquella intensidad que sólo a ella le mostraría, suplicándole con la mirada que escuchara su petición— por favor quédate hasta al final del show.

— Idiota —Mascullo entre dientes apartando la mirada— no hace falta que lo pidas así. Me quedare.

— Excelente —Musito alegremente abrazándola con fuerza y besándola una vez más antes de tomar sus cosas dispuesto a salir del camerino.

— ¿No crees que ya me has besado lo suficiente? —Protesto Aoko sonriendo levemente, "molesta" por la osadía del mago, quien divertido la tomo de la mano y salió del camerino junto con ella.

— No —Respondió en el acto, con aquella sonrisa maliciosa aun plasmada en su rostro encaminándose hacia el escenario— planeo hacerlo muchas veces más, así que será mejor que te prepares para cuando vuelva jejeje.

Sin saber en que problema se había metido, Aoko sonrió en respuesta deseándole suerte al joven y habilidoso mago quien motivado como nunca hizo su gran entrada al escenario maravillando a todos los presentes.

Si. Después de todo lo que había pasado Kaito finalmente había cruzado aquella línea que se suponía que jamás debía traspasar, se había acercado a Aoko mucho más de lo que debería a pesar de que conocía todas las consecuencias que su "audacia" le traería. Ya era demasiado tarde para seguir pensando en ello, pues ahora que el joven mago era plenamente consciente de lo que sentía por la orgullosa inspectora y después de no haber sido rechazado por ella, el mundo podría desmoronarse a su alrededor y a él simplemente no le importaría. Era consciente de que el estar con ella no sería fácil y dificultaría mucho el trabajo de su alter ego, entre otras cosas, sin embargo Kaito no estaba dispuesto, bajo ningún precepto a dejarla ir de su lado nunca más y si debía luchar por ella, entonces lo haría gustoso y se aseguraría de ganar una y mil veces de ser necesario.

* * *

Bueno aquí les dejo el **capítulo 9** espero les haya gustado. Por que francamente no se me da bien escribir este tipo de cosas y no se que tal haya quedado, creo que en dado caso la parte que mejor quedo a mi parecer fue una que en verdad sucedió ya que solo la adapte un poquito a la trama y todo lo demás ocurrió tal cual esta escrito jeje.

Ahora sin más que decir me despido hasta la próxima ocasión y como siempre les digo cuídense.


	11. Capítulo X Asesino

**Capítulo X: Asesino**

Tan sólo un buen libro junto a un fuerte y amargo café, era lo que se necesitaba para mantener a aquel joven hombre de definidos rasgos, tez morena y ojos pardos, satisfecho en lo que respectaba a su vida "publica", en la cual no era más que el simple propietario de una librería ubicada en el límite norte del distrito Beika; un lugar que debido a su aspecto conservador ambientado por una amplia selección de Jazz y Blues como música de fondo, no tenía muchos clientes, a pesar de esto de los pocos que aun tenía, todos eran ávidos lectores o personas que buscaban un lugar donde entre las paginas de un buen libro y buena música pudieran, aunque fuere por un breve instante, olvidarse de su realidad para sumergirse en un mundo de fantasía guiados de la mano de una infinidad de escritores que se encontraban presentes en todas aquellas obras literarias que reposaban en las estanterías de aquella pequeña librería, que contaba con una agradable y apacible sala de lectura para sus clientes.

Lucas Bertrand, era el nombre del joven propietario de aquella pequeña librería, el cual provenía de Ravenscroft. Gales. Y que debido a ciertas circunstancias se vio obligado a trasladarse y a establecerse en Japón, donde usaría sus excepcionales habilidades al servicio del hombre para el cual ahora trabajaba como uno más de los muchos asesinos bajo su mando, siendo designado por dicho hombre como "Panter" debido a sus afinados instintos y a sus reflejos felinos así como por la capacidad que poseía para matar a cualquiera sin titubear o dudar siquiera un poco. Un asesino como pocos que poseía el talento innato para desempeñar su labor como nadie más podría hacerlo y que nunca, en todo el tiempo que llevaba ejerciendo su labor, había fallado en ninguno de los trabajos que le habían asignado; sin embargo estas cualidades suyas le resultaban molestas y hasta innecesarias a Lucas quien, como ya se había mencionado anteriormente, se conformaba con tener un buen libro para leer y una buena taza de café para beber ya que no tenía mucha afinidad con el té o con cualquier cosa que le recordara a aquellas costumbres inglesas que aborrecía casi tanto como a los ingleses mismos.

* * *

Una tarde mientras tranquilamente leía un nuevo libro que le había llegado en la mañana del día anterior, uno de sus clientes habituales entro en la librería con el tintinear de las pequeñas campanitas que había colocado sobre la puerta con el fin de que con su sonido indicaran cuando alguien entraba o salía del pequeño local. Lucas reconoció en el acto de quien se trataba sin necesidad de voltearse, pues con tan solo el particular sonido de sus pisadas al caminar le bastaba saber que aquella persona no era otra que la impetuosa y orgullosa inspectora de la policía metropolitana Aoko Nakamori, quien desde hace poco más de cuatros años se había convertido en uno de sus clientes habituales. Así, perdiendo repentinamente el interés en aquel libro que hasta hace un instante leía con tanto entusiasmo, lo hizo a un lado para dirigirse hacia la joven inspectora recibiéndola con una cordial sonrisa como solía hacer siempre que la veía.

— Buenas tardes señorita ¿Cómo se encuentra hoy? —Dijo llamando la atención de Aoko, quien al verlo le dedico una dulce sonrisa para luego acercarse hacia el mostrador, estrechando la mano del joven propietario como acostumbraba a hacer en señal de saludo.

— Hola Lucas —Musito "alegremente" llamando la atención del aludido, quien debido a la convivencia con ella en estos cuatro años había llegado a conocerla muy bien y por ello supo, nada más con verla, que algo realmente bueno le había ocurrido a la orgullosa inspectora, ya que desde hace dos años aproximadamente que no veía aquella sonrisa que en antaño siempre iluminaba su rostro— Estoy muy bien ¿Y tú?

— Por lo visto no tan bien como usted —Espeto recalcando lo obvio a la vez que apoyaba los brazos en el mostrador inclinándose levemente hacia ella para apreciarla mejor— ¿Acaso le sucedió algo bueno recientemente?

— Podría decirse que si —Asintió no muy segura de su respuesta— Aunque no se que tan real sea ni cuanto dure todo esto.

— Si no es mucho atrevimiento de mi parte —Dijo esbozando una leve sonrisa a la vez que tomaba entre sus manos una taza que tenía bajo el mostrador y le servía un poco de café a la joven inspectora, quien agradeció el gesto aceptando el brebaje con gusto mientras se sentaba en una silla que se encontraba frente al mostrador— podría contarme sobre ello.

— Sólo con la condición de que dejes de ser tan formal conmigo —Se quejo Aoko dándole un sorbo a su café ante la mirada divertida de Lucas— Eso me molesta y lo sabes.

— Como usted diga inspectora Jajaja —Aoko disgustada hizo un mohín con los cachetes golpeando a Lucas en el pecho por burlarse de esa manera de ella, pues él bien sabía que eso la molestaba y sin embargo cada vez, desde que había sido ascendida a inspectora, hacia lo mismo como si disfrutara enormemente hacerla molestar cada vez que se le presentaba la oportunidad— Esta bien, esta bien. Te dejare tranquila. Ahora dime que es eso que te tiene tan radiante.

Debía de admitirlo, hablar con ella siempre le había resultado interesante y hasta divertido desde que la había conocido por medio del fallecido detective Saguro Hakuba hace cuatro años atrás. Verdaderamente disfrutaba el compartir de vez en cuando con Aoko, a pesar de que sabía que ella como policía era su enemiga natural teniendo en cuenta que él era considerado uno de los más fríos y desalmados asesinos del mundo. Sin embargo en los momentos que era simplemente Lucas podía darse el lujo de interactuar con ella como lo haría de ser cualquier persona común y corriente; llegando a sentirse tan a gusto hablando con la impetuosa inspectora como cuando leía o inclusive podría decirse que se sentía mucho más a gusto que cuando tenía un nuevo libro entre sus manos.

— Bueno, resulta que pude aclarar finalmente las cosas con un amigo muy cercano y querido, al cual creí haber perdido por ser tan orgullosa y testaruda —Lucas asintió instándola a continuar con su relato— y bueno el se disculpo también y… Antes de que me diera cuenta me tomó entre sus brazos y me beso.

— ¿Te beso? —Repitió Lucas inseguro de haber escuchado bien esa última parte.

— Me beso —Repitió ella dándole un sorbo más a su café bajo la inexpresiva mirada del joven propietario— Luego de eso me miro fijamente a los ojos y me pidió que me quedara anoche a ver el espectáculo de magia que daría como inicio de su gira por Japón y yo acepte. Después de que todo terminara me acompaño a mi casa y con otro beso se despidió prometiendo que esta vez todo sería diferente ¿Qué crees que signifique eso Lucas?

— ¿Ese es el mismo payaso mujeriego que te molestaba constantemente? —Pregunto seriamente a lo que Aoko asintió en respuesta, esperando expectante su opinión, él tan solo suspiro pesadamente sintiendo que lo mejor, para él, sería tragarse aquellas palabras que no quería decir, pero que aun así debía decirle dado la seriedad con la que ella lo observaba en ese momento— Si alguien como él dijo eso, entonces significa que planea ir realmente enserio contigo. Después de todo cuando un hombre se enamora, entonces se enamora de verdad y es capaz de hacer casi cualquier tontería por la mujer que ama.

Ante esto Aoko se sonrojo por completo recordando lo "cariñoso" que Kaito había sido con ella la noche anterior y como, considerando lo que solía hacerle a cada mujer que besaba, había sido respetuoso con ella a pesar de que sí cumplió con creces e intereses la promesa que le había hecho antes de subir al escenario, besándola cada vez que tenía la oportunidad e incluso cuando no la tenía a la vez que bromeaba con ella o le contaba alguna de las cosas que había visto o que hizo en el extranjero, así como las personas que había conocido y los lugares que había visitado. Por otro lado, mientras ella recordaba todo esto perdida en sus pensamientos, no se percato de cómo Lucas la observaba fijamente en ese momento con un frio e inexpresivo semblante producto de la indignación y el enojo que en ese momento sentía hacia el habilidoso mago, llegando a pensar por un instante en que no estaría nada mal adoptar su identidad como Panter y hacer un trabajo extra por diversión y así borrar a ese hombre del mapa como había hecho con una infinidad de personas que ya ni siquiera recordaba. Respiro hondo haciendo esa absurda idea a un lado en su mente, por el momento, pensando en que sería injusto arrebatarle a ella, por segunda vez, otro ser querido, ya que simplemente consideraba que Aoko no era alguien que se merecía sufrir sin motivo alguno.

— Aun así deberías tener cuidado con ese hombre —Dijo tomando de nuevo entre sus manos aquel libro que leía antes de que ella llegara y lo guardo debajo del mostrador. Por otro lado Aoko volviendo en sí otra vez, centro su mirada de nuevo en él atenta a cada una de sus palabras— Si es la mitad de lo que me has contado, entonces lo que te dijo no son más que palabras bonitas para hacerte creer que puedes estar segura a su lado. No te confíes mucho, no vaya a ser que termines siendo lastimada de nuevo Aoko.

— Tienes razón Lucas, ya me han lastimado muchas veces en el pasado —Musito bajando la mirada decaída por un breve instante para luego lentamente alzarla hasta conectarla con la de él y con una esperanzada sonrisa agregar con toda convicción— Tendré mucho cuidado, pero aun así voy a darle un voto de confianza y creeré en sus palabras.

— Si algo sucede ven a verme —Dijo suspirando resignado, tratando de contener la rabia que en ese momento lo embarga. Respiro hondo y esbozando una apacible y fingida sonrisa la miro fijamente a los ojos posando las manos sobre sus hombros— Estaré aquí como siempre.

— Lo sé —Musito alegremente abrazándolo repentinamente tomándolo por sorpresa y para cuando finalmente pudo reaccionar a este inesperado gesto, trató corresponderle el abrazo, pero ella lo soltó antes de que pudiera hacerlo y se encamino con una sonrisa hacia la puerta y deteniéndose en el marco de la misma y antes de irse se volteó hacia él una vez más— Gracias por todo. Sé que siempre puedo contar contigo Lucas. Cuídate mucho ¿Sí?

Ante aquellas palabras el joven amante de los libros sintió el impulso de detenerla antes de que saliera por aquella puerta, pero justo en ese instante y antes de que pudiera siquiera decir algo el lúgubre sonido de su teléfono lo detuvo en seco, ensombreciendo su rostro y convirtiéndolo en aquel hombre de fría mirada y sin emociones que solía ser la mayor parte del tiempo, una vez más volvía a adoptar el rol del asesino conocido como Panter. Tomó el teléfono entre sus manos y antes de atenderlo se dirigió a la puerta de la librería cerrándola con llave, coloco aquel pequeño cartel que decía cerrado, se dirigió a la sala de lectura y tomo asiento en uno de los mullidos sillones que allí se encontraban, respiro hondo y se llevo el pequeño aparato al oído a la vez que presionaba el pequeño botón que le permitía recibir la llamada.

— Diga —Dijo tan tajante y seco como siempre, procurando no alargar aquella conversación más de lo debido.

— Buenas tardes mi querido Panter —La inconfundible voz del hombre al cuál servía al otro lado de la línea lo hizo enseriarse aun más de lo que ya lo estaba, atento a cada palabra de aquel hombre que nunca se comunicaba en persona con ninguno de los asesinos bajo su mando, salvo con él y sólo cuando era estrictamente necesario— Te llamo porque necesito que hagas un trabajo extra para mi.

— Si es lo suficientemente importante como para que llames en persona usando tu propia voz y no un distorsionador, entonces no pierdas el tiempo y dime de que se trata —Dijo hablando con aquel hombre como si fuera su igual y no su jefe, algo que en presencia de sus compañeros no haría para no restarle autoridad a aquel hombre.

— Tan directo como siempre —Musito riendo divertido impacientando a Panter con su actitud— Veras, la organización ha comenzado a moverse una vez más y me temo que de seguir así terminaran interfiriendo con nuestros planes tarde o temprano. Necesito que te encargues de sacarlos del juego lo más pronto posible.

— ¿Eso es todo? —Inquirió como si aquella petición no fuera la gran cosa, recibiendo una carcajada por parte de su interlocutor al otro lado de línea.

— ¿Necesitaras asistencia? —Pregunto como mera formalidad sabiendo de antemano la respuesta del asesino.

— No. Tengo en mente al hombre perfecto para este trabajo —Dijo reorganizando aquella loca idea que había cruzado su mente en el instante en que supo cual sería su próxima tarea— con su ayuda podríamos deshacernos de dos pájaros de un solo tiro.

— No me interesa como lo hagas, siempre y cuando cumplas con el trabajo —Dijo con firmeza aquel hombre ejerciendo su rol como jefe, recordándole a Panter sin necesidad de decirlo directamente cual era su lugar— Estaré esperando noticias. No me falles.

— Nunca lo he hecho y está, no será la primera vez —Respondió dando por finalizada aquella conversación colgando la llamada al mismo tiempo en que lo hacia su interlocutor.

Luego de aquello, Lucas cerró por completo la pequeña librería, abordo su auto y condujo de regreso a su escondite, donde terminaría de armar el plan que lo llevaría a acabar de una vez por todas con la organización y para ello necesitaba primero pensar en la manera de atraer y usar a su favor a aquel que con tanto empeño perseguía a los miembros de dicha organización, necesitaba encontrar una vez más Shinichi Kudo y sí, todo salía como lo había planeado entonces no solo borraría a esos inútiles del mapa sino que también lograría deshacerse del joven detective que había frustrado el casi exitoso intento de asesinar a Kaito Kid del fallecido Falcon. Luego de esto el eliminar al escurridizo ladrón ya no significaría una tarea casi imposible de llevar a cabo. Sí aun con todo esto sus inútiles compañeros no eran capaces de eliminarlo, entonces él mismo tomaría cartas en el asunto y se encargaría de llevar al ladrón a su tumba, aunque eso signifique el tener que arrebatarle a Aoko su tan esperada oportunidad para vengar a su fallecido amigo Saguro Hakuba.

* * *

He aquí el capítulo 10 títulado _**Asesino, **_ Espero que les haya gustado y que de alguna manera también haya ayuda aunque fuere un poco a esclarecer algunas de las incognitas que puedan tener sobre este fic.

Ahora, sin más que decir me despido. Hasta la próxima y cuidense mucho


	12. Capítulo XI: Contradicciones

**Capítulo XI: Contradicciones**

Basura. No había palabra mejor para describir como se sentía en ese momento el joven mago que sentado en una banca del parque contemplaba el atardecer suspirando cada cierto tiempo mientras aguardaba la llamada de su manager, el cual había prometido informarle como iban los preparativos para su próximo espectáculo y así mismo para comunicarle en que ciudad o distrito de Japón se llevaría a cabo el espectáculo en esta ocasión. Pero no era algo tan banal como el lanzamiento de su carrera como mago aquello que lo mortificaba tanto, sino el hecho de que ahora que había arreglado todo con la joven e impetuosa inspectora y además se había aventurado a cruzar contra viento y marea aquella marcada línea de amistad entre ellos, no podía dejar de pensar en que haría cuando llegara el día en que ella se enterara de su pequeño secreto ¿Cómo la vería a la cara cuando ella descubriera que el era Kaito Kid? ¿Cómo debería actuar ante ese escenario? ¿Qué haría para no perderla? No lo sabía. Simplemente no conocía las respuestas a todas esas preguntas y sinceramente le daba miedo el siquiera pensar en ese momento, pues le aterraba a sobremanera que Aoko también mirara a Kuroba Kaito con aquellos mismos ojos cargados de ira, odio y resentimiento con los que veía a Kid cada vez que se encontraban y aunque la intensidad de aquella mirada se había reducido en gran medida desde el día en que le salvo la vida, aun seguía allí, renuente a desaparecer mientras seguía acusándolo constantemente por la muerte de Hakuba. Es por eso que el sólo pensar en ello lo hacía sentir como basura, pues la única opción favorable a sus ojos era el seguir mintiéndole día a día y rogar porque Aoko nunca llegara a descubrir la verdad ya que solo así podría seguir permaneciendo a su lado.

Ante todos estos pensamientos Kaito sintió que por primera vez podía comprender realmente como se sentía Shinichi cada vez que tenía que mentirle a Ran por teléfono excusándose constantemente por su continua ausencia, cuando en realidad siempre estuvo allí al lado de la mujer a la que tanto ama, escondiéndose bajo la apariencia de un pequeño de siete años muy precoz, adoptando por un largo tiempo la identidad de Conan Edogawa ante los ojos de ella. Pero para colmo de males, aunque hace ya algún tiempo había logrado recuperar su cuerpo gracias a la ayuda de esa mujer llamada Shiho, ahora se había visto obligado a dejar completamente sola a Ran ya que aun debía a permanecer oculto hasta que acabara con la organización de una vez por todas; tristemente el recuperar su cuerpo tan repentinamente trajo consigo la desaparición de Conan y con ello la tristeza y la amargura de la hija del detective Kogoro Mouri, se había vuelto simplemente insoportable y para Shinichi que a lo lejos la observaba cada vez que podía, la agonía que torturaba su alma se hacía cada vez más fuerte torturándolo día y noche constantemente…

El dolor y la impotencia de no poder abrazar y consolar a Ran cada vez que por él lloraba junto con el deseo de un día tocar a su puerta y decirle "Estoy aquí para ti y jamás volveré a dejarte sola", eran los dos estigmas que torturaban al joven detective. Y aunque a diferencia de él, Kaito si podía tener a Aoko entre sus brazos y hacerle saber a cada instante cuanto la amaba, el solo hecho de representar al hombre que ella odiaba con todo su ser, lo hacía pensar que la estaba engañando de la peor manera posible y eso lo hacía sentir como poco menos que basura, pues con todo lo que ella había tenido que soportar hasta ahora, simplemente no era justo seguir mintiéndole de esa manera porque cuando todo saliera finalmente a la luz, Aoko sufriría amargamente una vez más por su culpa.

La tan esperada llamada de su agente finalmente llego sacándolo de sus pensamientos, haciéndolo caer en cuenta de que ya la noche había caído sobre la ciudad y que lentamente el parque en el que se encontraba comenzaba a iluminarse mostrando un colorido espectáculo de luces frente a sus ojos. Atendió la llamada y como era de esperarse su siempre fiel y eficiente manager había logrado arreglar casi todo por su cuenta en lo que respectaba a las presentaciones que el mago tendría dentro del país, dejándole a él la única labor de inspeccionar los lugares en los que se presentaría para que así pudiera ir preparando todo lo que necesitaría para llevar a cabo el show. Tras hablar con su manager Kaito se acostó en la banca en la que estaba sentado, sintiéndose apesadumbrado luego de tanto pensar en su relación con Aoko y en todo lo que implicaba, pero aunque no sabía que es lo que haría de ahora en adelante con respecto a ella, por lo menos tenía muy claro que es lo que definitivamente no haría y era que no se rendiría con Aoko sin por lo menos haber intentado siquiera que todo funcionara.

— Estoy comenzando a pensar que últimamente te encuentro sin siquiera buscarte —Musito cierta inspectora apareciendo de la nada al lado del mago con un helado en su mano tomando por sorpresa a Kaito, quien al verla esbozo una amplia sonrisa a la vez que se levantaba rápidamente de la banca.

— Y yo estoy comenzando a pensar que puedo invocarte con el pensamiento —Dijo tomándola por la cintura y depositando un beso en sus labios en señal de saludo— ¿Acaso me extrañabas tanto como para venir a buscarme?

— ¡Por supuesto que no idiota! —Replico zafándose del agarre del mago para luego darle la espalda "molesta"— esto fue solo una coincidencia…

— Si tú lo dices —Contesto Kaito disfrutando del modo "orgullosa" de Aoko, el cual suele activarse muy a menudo cuando ellos están juntos ya que ella parecía estar siempre predispuesta a llevarle la contraria en todo momento— fingiré que te creo.

— Idiota —Bufo cruzándose de brazos sin voltear a verlo, no paso ni un segundo cuando diviso los brazos de él a ambos lados de su cintura, pero para cuando quiso detenerlo ya era demasiado tarde, Kaito la jalo hacia él pegando por completo su cuerpo al suyo abrazándola por la espalda y apoyando el mentón en su hombro estremeciendo a la joven inspectora al sentir la pausada y profunda respiración del mago sobre su piel— ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi Kaito?... ¿Sexo o quizás algo más?... Yo… Yo no soy como las mujeres con las que sueles salir Kaito…

— Es cierto. No lo eres —La interrumpió el audaz mago reconociendo que ella tenía en parte la razón en lo que decía, sin embargo no todo era cierto— Eso es lo que me vuelve loco de ti.

Sintiendo como el rubor volvía a apoderarse de sus mejillas haciéndolas arder a la vez que su corazón comenzaba a latir más de prisa, debido a la vergüenza y a la emoción que aquellas palabras le causaron, junto con los besos que hábil mago depositaba suavemente en su cuello recorriéndolo con deliberada lentitud ascendiendo hasta su mejilla para luego apoderarse una vez más de sus labios haciéndola estremecer por segunda vez en esa noche.

— Sé que no es fácil, después del incidente del hotel, pero confía en mi —Dijo el mago separándose de aquellos apetecibles y carnosos labios que lo incitaban a seguir degustándolos una y otra vez hasta saciar por completo su apetito con ellos— Lo que siento por ti no es un juego. Dame una oportunidad, sólo una y te demostrare que realmente voy en serio con todo esto.

Aoko tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para con ceder ante la mirada de borrego que el mago tenía en ese momento y aunque le costó mucho mantenerse firme ante él y su endemoniada mirada que tanto la enternecía, finalmente logro plantarle cara seriamente.

— ¿Sólo una? —Cuestiono a su pretendiente con seriedad.

— Es todo lo que necesito —Aseguro sonriendo con autosuficiencia y confianza.

— Entonces confiare en ti Kaito —Ante esto el joven mago incapaz de contener la felicidad que aquellas palabras le causaron, la alzo entre sus brazos y giro un par de veces rápidamente mareándola un poco en el proceso, devolviéndola de nuevo al suelo después de que ella lo golpeara un par de veces en la espalda gritándole repetidas veces "¡bájame ahora mismo bakaito!"— Idiota.

— Tonta —Respondió con simpleza dedicándole una sonrisa realmente feliz, olvidando todas esas tonterías que hasta hace un momento rondaban su mente cuando ella contagiada por su excesiva felicidad, le sonrió en respuesta.

Todo estaba bien ahora, ambos se habían entendido y Aoko se mostraba un poco menos tensa con respecto al drástico giro que había dado su relación, pero como es bien sabido no todo lo bueno dura para siempre, ya que pronto toda la felicidad que ahora sentía el mago se vería amenazada por aquellos que estaban tras su vida.

Ya las piezas del juego habían comenzado a moverse, los peones de negro habían sido reunidos en el lugar que sería su última morada junto con el caballero de negro que con tanta insistencia les daba caza. Kaito no lo sabía, pero justo en este momento cuando él mismo disfrutaba de su felicidad y de la compañía de la mujer a la que amaba, en otro lugar no muy lejos de aquel parque su mejor amigo y rival se encontraba en una desesperada situación, atrapado junto con los pocos miembros que aun quedaban de la organización en un recóndito lugar alejado de la mano de dios, donde tanto él como sus odiados enemigos deberían usar su ingenio y destreza para sobrevivir durante tres días a los constantes ataques de aquel asesino de sangre fría que se hacía llamar Panter; el cual tras haberlos capturado y encerrado a todos, decidió jugar con ellos el "divertido" juego de " el gato y el ratón", en el cual deberían luchar por sobrevivir en aquel reducido espacio donde la ventaja numérica se convertía en desventaja y donde el estar solo significaba una muerte segura. No había escapatoria posible y cada segundo contaba, la vida de Shinichi estaba en peligro y la única manera que tenía de salvarse radicaba en que aquel desesperado mensaje (el cual había logrado enviar minutos antes de ser capturado) llegara a las manos del joven mago, sino dentro de tres días el joven y brillante detective encontraría su final a manos del mismo hombre que le había arrebatado la vida a Saguro Hakuba.

* * *

En fín aquí esta el **capítulo 11** titulado **contradicciones.** Espero lo hayan disfrutado.


	13. Capítulo XII: Sombra de Muerte

**Capítulo XII: Sombra de Muerte**

_No podía creerlo, aquello no… Simplemente no podía… No podía estar sucediendo realmente…_

¿Por qué? Fue la primera pregunta que surco su mente conforme lentamente caía en cuenta de que no reconocía aquel extraño lugar en el que se había despertado, además de que no entendía porque demonios le dolía tanto la cabeza o por qué sus manos estaban llenas de sangre, pero más que nada no lograba entender ¿Por qué demonios los últimos miembros de la organización se encontraban junto a él en aquel lugar, aun inconscientes y con sus ropas llenas de sangre al igual que las suyas?... Simplemente no lo entendía y eso lo enfurecía a sobremanera, pero dejando a un lado su disgusto personal, había algo mucho más importante que acaparaba toda su atención hasta el punto de hacerle doler aun más la cabeza de tanto pensar en todas las posibles razones por las cuales se encontraba ahora en semejante situación, la cual a demás de extraña, sólo podía ser etiquetada como disparada por el joven detective.

Pero a pesar de todo su esfuerzo, aun no podía encontrar algo en sus distorsionados y borrosos recuerdos, que por lo menos le diera un indicio de cómo y cuándo había ido a parar a aquella gran habitación de lisas y grisáceas paredes que se alzaban a más de dos o tres metros de altura por encima de su cabeza, sin ventana alguna, pero con cuatro puertas en cada una de las paredes que la componían haciéndola similar al cuarto en el que había despertado el día anterior, cuya única diferencia radicaba en la pequeña lámpara que se encontraba de pie justo en el centro de la misma iluminado a duras penas a Shinichi y a sus "compañeros" que ya comenzaban a recobrar el conocimiento. Una vez despiertos, observaron tan confundidos como él mismo los alrededores para luego posar finalmente sus miradas en el joven detective con expectación, sorpresa e indignación pues ese mismo "mocoso inútil" que tantos problemas les había causado durante estos ocho años, era el mismo hombre que se las había ingeniado para sobrevivir a la masacre de los dos días anteriores de una manera tan brillante y "pulcra" que ridiculizaba a todos sus compañeros asesinados cruelmente por aquel hombre que se hacía llamar Panter.

Vermouth fue la primera en acercarse al joven detective ante la sorpresa de este, siendo seguida de cerca por Irish. Ambos sonreían complacidos al ver que el mismo joven por cual habían apostado sus vidas, aun seguía demostrándoles ser un digno y temible oponente así como un formidable aliado que a diferencia de sus verdaderos compañeros, él si sería capaz de arriesgar su propia vida por salvar la de ellos a pesar de ser enemigos desde un principio. Ante esto Gin y Vodka se mantuvieron al margen observando con recelo a los dos traidores que parecían sentirse a gusto con ese molesto detective.

— Realmente eres sorprendente niño —Musito Irish sonriendo divertido— sabía que tenías agallas, pero no me imagine que llegarías hasta este punto.

— Eso debería de decirlo yo Irish —Contesto Shinichi manteniendo cierta distancia de Irish y Vermouth, atento a cualquier treta que pudieran estar ideando en su contra— Creí que habías muerto ese día en la torre, después de todo recibiste dos disparos mortales.

— Sabía que ellos me matarían si veían que no tenía escapatoria de aquel lugar —Dijo con calma guardando las manos en sus bolsillos— y con todo el alboroto que montamos ese día chico, era más que obvio lo que sucedería. Por eso tome la precaución de llevar un chaleco antibalas y como aditamento un par de placas de cerámica. Quede mal herido, pero logre escapar en medio de la confusión, luego Vermouth me encontró y bueno… Lo demás no importa, sólo importa que logre sobrevivir y ahora estoy atrapado aquí jugándome la vida una vez más.

— Debí suponerlo, después de todo la policía no encontró nada y ustedes son demasiado hábiles para escabullirse sin dejar rastro —Ironizo Shinichi sintiendo como la mirada de Gin estaba posada en él, así como la de Vermouth— Por otro lado creo que ahora no importa mucho si somos amigos o enemigos ¿No es así Gin?

— Tsk. Por ahora —Rechisto los dientes Gin dándole la espalda— Te matare en cuanto tenga la oportunidad niño.

— Eso, si es que la encuentras Gin —Replico con firmeza y autosuficiencia haciendo voltear a Gin una vez más hacia él con aquella expresión de incredulidad que se esfumo para dar paso a una expresión divertida por parte del asesino, quien entreviendo el reto implícito en las palabras del detective, esbozo una sonrisa cargada de malicia aceptando el desafió sin necesidad de palabras.

— Aun cuestiono tu sentido del peligro —Musito Vermouth para si misma llamando la atención del joven detective, quien sólo se encogió de hombros— No importa si este es el irremediable fin de la organización, porque no hay duda de este también será el fin del brillante detective Shinichi Kudo. Ese tal Panter parece tener unos cuantos asuntos pendientes contigo ¿Qué has estado haciendo para ganarte semejante enemigo?

— Sólo digamos que así como los quiere a ustedes fuera del juego —Dijo Shinichi alejándose un par de pasos de ellos dos— también necesita que yo desaparezca…

Un click. Tan sólo el pequeño sonido de un "click" a lo lejos apago repentinamente la única fuente de luz de aquella habitación sumiéndola en una profunda oscuridad a los ojos de los cinco individuos que en ella se encontraban. El juego había iniciado una vez más y ahora con uno de sus sentidos inutilizados estaban aun más en desventaja frente a Panter, quien con toda la calma del mundo entro en la habitación usando su equipo de visión nocturna y su confiable rifle de asalto, apunto a la cabeza del desorientado detective preparándose para dispararle, pero antes de que pudiera apretar el gatillo algo en su objetivo lo hizo detenerse y parpadear un par de veces incrédulo ante lo que veía en ese momento; ese joven a pesar del peligro en que se encontraba permaneció de pie inmóvil en su posición con las manos en los bolsillos y una sonrisa confiada dibujada en su rostro. Luego Shinichi salto repentinamente y pateo la lámpara a su lado alarmado a sus compañeros quienes asustados saltaron hacia un lado a la vez que Shinichi hacia lo mismo, desconcertado Panter lo apunto una vez más con su rifle y sin perder tiempo le disparo seguro de que acertaría, pero una vez más la sonrisa en el rostro del detective lo desconcertó y pronto supo el porque.

Ante el disparo tanto Shinichi como Vermouth, Irish, Gin y Vodka reaccionaron lo más rápido que pudieron saltando ágilmente hacia un lado en un intento de esquivar el ataque y de los cinco, sólo uno de ellos cayo al suelo al recibir la bala de Panter, quien furioso rechisto los dientes al ver como el hombre al que le había disparado no era su objetivo, sino aquel idiota de Vodka quien en el último segundo se interpuso accidentalmente entre la bala y Shinichi haciendo desaparecer al joven detective de su vista por un instante. Panter consciente de la habilidad que tenían los cuatro individuos restantes sabía que debía alejarse lo más rápido que pudiera de allí, pues tras aquel disparo y la manera en la que inconscientemente rechisto los dientes al fallar, ellos de seguro determinaron su posición a pesar de la oscuridad y en efecto así sucedió; apenas Vodka cayo al suelo muerto, el resto corrió hacia él dispuestos a capturarlo. Irish y Vermouth corrieron juntos de frente hacía el zigzagueando ágilmente sin chocarse en ningún momento, mientras Shinichi y Gin corrían por los costados en un intento de rodearlo.

Divertido, Panter corrió hacia la puerta que se encontraba detrás de él saliendo de la habitación sin perder tiempo y sin mirar hacía a tras, pues bien sabía que era seguido de cerca por aquellos cuatro fenómenos de reflejos e instintos sobrehumanos de los cuales a lo sumo tres de ellos acabarían con el sin dudarlo si llegaban a alcanzarlo. Así, usando la ventaja que le daba el poder ver en la oscuridad que dominaba aquellos estrechos pasillos marco distancia de ellos girando rápidamente en cada vuelta o en cada intercepción que encontraba logrando a su vez separar a sus cuatro presas, quienes dominados por sus instintos tomaron caminos distintos en el afán de atraparlo. Una vez solos eran mucho más vulnerables y fáciles de confundir pues ese mismo instinto de supervivencia los mantendría alerta a cualquier mínimo sonido y a cualquier alteración en su entorno, además esa brillante mente que cada uno poseía los detendría de interactuar verbalmente con cualquier presencia que descubrieran cerca de ellos, pues no tenían manera de determinar si ese individuo se trataba de un amigo o de Panter y el hablar los delataría a ellos mismos, por eso era fácil suponer que ellos ante cualquier presencia reaccionarían violentamente atacando a quien sea que tuvieran en frente en un vano intento por salvar su vida, al igual que había sucedido en los dos días anteriores, lo cual le facilitaría mucho más el trabajo a Panter de eliminarlos.

Consciente de este hecho Panter se detuvo en una de las intercepciones agachándose lentamente a la vez que preparaba su daga y una pistola semiautomática con silenciador para dar inicio una vez más a la cacería ya que debía de matarlos a todos antes de que el tiempo límite que él mismo le impuso a aquel juego llegara a su fin y todo aquel lugar explotara con todas las cargas explosivas que de antemano había preparado para demolerlo. Quince minutos era el tiempo máximo con el contaba una vez su reloj marcara las ocho de la noche, luego de eso sí aun alguno de ellos seguía con vida, entonces él simplemente saldría sigilosamente de allí y los dejaría a la espera de su inminente muerte. Sin embargo aprovecharía este tiempo que aun le quedaba para entretenerse un poco más, después de todo ya se había leído todos y cada uno de los libros que poseía así como los que no y los que había encargado no llegarían sino hasta la mañana siguiente; por eso una buena cacería donde él mismo podía convertirse de un momento a otro en la presa ante el más mínimo error era todo lo que necesitaba ahora.

Con extremo sigilo se desplazo por cada uno de los pasillos inspeccionando siempre su alrededor, atento al mas mínimo sonido o detalle que realzara en aquel mar de oscuridad que lo envolvía, después de todo Shinichi estaba plenamente consciente de que no volvería a tener otro golpe de suerte como el de hace un momento si volvía a encontrarse con Panter, además Gin también representaba un peligro para él ya que como había dicho Vermouth, con la organización acabada nada impedía que Gin intentara matarlo y aun más en la situación en la que se encontraban ahora, después de todo él bien sabía que ese hombre no amenazaba en vano; ahora en lo que respecta a Irish y a Vermouth podría decirse que ellos eran sus únicos aliados en ese momento, después de todo Irish tenía sus motivos para querer a Gin muerto y así olvidarse por completo de la organización al igual que Vermouth quien sólo quería liberarse de las ataduras que la aprisionaban para así poder iniciar nuevamente desde cero. No le gustaba para nada todo esto, pues aun con aliados o no, eso no cambiaba el hecho de que el único que portaba un arma y era capaz de verlos en la oscuridad era Panter, lo cual significaba una enorme desventaja para cualquiera de ellos.

El tiempo transcurría con deliberada lentitud aumentando la presión sobre ellos, alterándolos cada vez más con cada segundo que pasaba, sin embargo su propia experiencia en este tipo de situaciones los mantenía conscientes de que el perder la calma era lo peor que podían hacer en aquel momento y…

— ¡Aaarrrgh! —Un disparo junto con un desgarrador grito, resonaron por aquellos estrechos pasillos quebrantando toda la calma y quietud de aquel momento, alertando a las otras tres figuras que por ellos deambulaban.

— _Maldición_ —Pensó Shinichi al reconocer el grito de Irish en medio de la oscuridad, pegándose de la pared sin dudarlo.

— Que desafortunado final ¿No es así niño? —La inconfundible voz de Gin susurrándole al oído lo helo por un instante ralentizando su reacción cuando éste apreso su cuello con sus brazos estrangulándolo lentamente— Tranquilo, no te romperé el cuello. Eso sería demasiado aburrido ¿No crees? En lugar de eso voy a disfrutar torturándote hasta la muerte.

Tensando su cuello en un vano intento de oponerse a la fuerza de Gin, Shinichi lo agarro por el brazo con sus manos forcejeando con él intentado liberarse de su agarre, pero cada movimiento que hacia no solo lo cansaba más sino que aumentaba la presión sobre su cuello trancándole aun más la respiración. Pronto su vista comenzó a nublarse y sus fuerzas comenzaron a fallarle, cediendo ante la fuerza de su atacante quien, complacido sonreía con insania apretando aun más el agarre sobre su victima.

— Hasta nunca detective —Musito Gin dispuesto a darle final a la vida de aquel joven que durante ocho años lo hizo ver como un idiota y que además había tenido la osadía de arrebatarle el placer de matar con sus propias manos a la fugitiva Sherry en más de una ocasión. Si, finalmente se desharía de ese maldito mocoso rompiéndole el cuello ahora que tenía la oportunidad.

— No será tan fácil Gin —Justo en el instante en que el aludido se disponía poner fin a la vida del joven detective Vermouth apareció de entre las sombras pateándolo con fuerza en el costado rompiéndole un par de costillas y obligándolo a soltar a su victima, quien ya en la ultimas cayo de rodillas al suelo tosiendo secamente tratando de recuperar el aire desesperadamente. Tras esto Vermouth sin perder el tiempo empujo a Shinichi tirándolo por completo al suelo, logrando esquivar a duras penas la bala que desde el final del pasillo fue disparada por Panter.

Un disparo, una bala. Fue todo lo que se necesito para dar fin a la vida del hombre más temible y peligroso de toda la organización, tan sólo una bala marco la sentencia de muerte para Gin, quien incrédulo cayo de rodillas al suelo viendo como la sangre se extendía por todo su pecho a la vez que un leve hilo del rojo fluido se escapaba por la comisura de su boca, luego su cuerpo sin fuerza termino de caer al suelo, observando como aquel joven detective lo veía con asombro, para luego dirigir una mirada de odio hacia el lugar de donde había provenido el disparo; le pareció irónico y hasta hilarante como ese mismo hombre al que estuvo a punto de asesinar tuvo la intensión de ayudarlo, pero Vermouth se lo impidió arrastrándolo por uno de los pasillos en un intento de refugiarse de la ráfaga de disparos que Panter descargo sobre ellos. Con su vida a punto de extinguirse Gin logro percibir a duras penas cuando es hombre llamado Panter se detuvo justo frente a él ocultándose detrás de la esquina que daba inicio al pasillo por el cual Vermouth había huido junto con Shinichi, dirigió la mirada hacia el cuchillo que colgaba en la cintura del asesino y esbozando una sonrisa sardónica uso el ultimo vestigio de fuerza que aun le quedaba a su moribundo cuerpo y le arrebató el cuchillo al asesino en un rápido y ágil movimiento que tomo a su enemigo por sorpresa, logrando apuñalarlo en la pierna derecha antes de que este pudiera reaccionar.

— ¡Aaaargh! ¡Maldito! —Gruño Panter dándole un fuerte puñetazo al moribundo Gin para quitárselo de encima, dejándolo tirado en el piso boca arriba aun con esa desquiciada sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Furioso, Panter se quito el cuchillo incrustado en su pierna y a lo arrojo lejos de él, se vendo la herida y como pudo se acerco a Gin apuntándolo con su arma en la cabeza— Despídete de este mundo bastardo malnacido.

— _Hasta nunca… Detective_ —Se despidió en su fuero interno cerrando lentamente los ojos, justo antes de que Panter le disparara en la cabeza cerciorándose de esta manera de haber acabado definitivamente con la vida de aquel hombre…

* * *

Un grito seguido de un disparo fue suficiente para indicarle al joven detective de que Panter había sido herido de alguna manera por Gin y que en retribución Panter le había disparado nuevamente asegurándose de matarlo esta vez. Furioso golpeo una de las paredes mientras corría por aquellos oscuros pasillos siendo guiado por Vermouth, quien lo sujetaba firmemente por la muñeca arrastrándolo detrás de ella, deteniéndose al llegar a una gran habitación similar al cuarto en el que habían despertado, en el cual se encontraba Irish recostado de una de las paredes con un improvisado vendaje en su hombro y en su pecho hecho de girones de tela arrancados de su camisa. Sin perder tiempo Vermouth empujo a Shinichi hacia un lado de la entrada mientras ella se ocultaba en el otro, indicándole mediante un gesto que guardara silencio.

Pronto los marcados pasos del hombre que andaba tras sus vidas hicieron eco a través del único pasillo que llevaba a aquella habitación; Irish preparo como pudo el rifle que había conseguido luego de que Panter lo abandonara al ser poco practico para enfrentarse a todos ellos a la vez, el cual escondió en aquella habitación tras lograr convencer al asesino de que había muerto a causa de aquel disparo y una vez se cercioro de que éste se había marchado al ver a Gin persiguiendo a Shinichi, se levanto y volvió a ese lugar a la espera de que Vermouth atrajera a ese miserable hacía él para así poder acabar con este ridículo juego del gato y el ratón al acertarle una bonita bala en la cabeza. Claro que Irish nunca espero que Vermouth volviera junto al joven detective, lo cual de cierta manera lo alegro un poco.

Cuando aquellos pasos deliberadamente lentos les indicaron que el asesino se encontraba muy cerca de la entrada un repentino pitido los detuvo por completo, se trataba de una extraña alarma que hizo a Panter suspirar con resignación desde la entrada.

— Parece que ya el juego termino —Musito a la vez que un sonido metálico similar al de una compuerta al abrirse llegaba hasta el interior de la habitación extrañando tanto al joven detective como a sus dos compañeros— Me entretuve tanto con ustedes que simplemente no me percate de la hora que era… 8:12 pm faltan solo tres minutos antes de que este lugar explote.

— ¡¿Qué dijiste?! —Inquirió Shinichi alterado a la vez que Irish volvía a apuntar el rifle hacia la puerta por si acaso todo esto no era más que una treta de Panter para hacerlos salir de aquel lugar para luego matarlos— ¿Dónde están las bombas?

— En todo el lugar y en tan solo tres minutos harán colapsar todo la estructura —Musito riendo divertido— Sólo tienen dos opciones: Morir quemados o aplastados por los escombros. Hasta nunca, fue un placer jugar con ustedes.

Luego de esto el fuerte sonido de algo metálico cerrándose llego a la habitación, haciendo a Shinichi salir de esta rápidamente ante el horror de sus compañeros, pero al salir solo pudo constatar horrorizado de que no había rastro alguno del frio asesino que durante tres días los había atormentado sin descanso. Vermouth salió con cuidado detrás de él cayendo en cuenta de que en verdad se encontraban totalmente solos en aquel lugar y que sin importar lo que hicieran terminarían muriendo irremediablemente como unas sucias y asquerosas ratas, Irish sonrió ante lo irónica que era su vida al hacerle ver de esa manera que el eludir dos veces a la muerte era más que suficiente y que no habría una tercera vez para él. Derrotados los últimos miembros de la organización aceptaron en silencio su inminente muerte, junto a aquel joven que a diferencia de ellos no se merecía semejante final, pensaron en decirle algo para animarlo, pero para su sorpresa éste, en lugar de estar deprimido, examinaba con cuidado el piso y las paredes cercanas a la entrada de aquella habitación buscando "algo" con prisa, pero consumo cuidado.

— ¿Qué haces? —Pregunto Vermouth extrañada.

— Busca el lugar por el cual Panter se marcho —Contesto Irish en lugar del detective sonriendo por lo bajo a la vez que dejaba aquel rifle a un lado para ayudar a ese joven que no sabía cuando era el momento de rendirse— Busca cualquier saliente, abertura o algo que sobresalga tanto en la paredes y el piso, lo que buscamos puede ser una trampilla o una simple compuerta oculta en medio de toda esta oscuridad.

— Válgame dios —Suspiro Vermouth comenzado a buscar también por los alrededores algo que entrara en las descripciones que le había dado Irish.

El tiempo transcurría sin animo de esperarlos y aunque al cabo de un minuto las posibilidades de salir de allí eran cada vez más remotas, pero motivados por la determinación del joven detective, Irish y Vermouth siguieron buscando sin descanso hasta que una fresca brisa rozo el rostro de Shinichi mientras examinaba el pasillo que conectaba con aquella habitación.

— ¡Encontré algo! —Anuncio Shinichi desde la mitad del pasillo alarmando a sus dos compañeros que sin dudarlo corrieron hacia él— Aquí hay una abertura por donde circula el aire. Irish ayúdame a quitar esto.

— Necesitamos algo que nos ayude a hacer palanca o no podremos abrirla —Murmuro Irish pensativo al notar que sus manos eran demasiado grandes para poder introducirse en aquella pequeña abertura.

— Aguarden un momento —Dijo Vermouth corriendo hacia el final del pasillo ante la mirada extrañada de los dos hombres. Regresando lo más rápido que pudo con un cuchillo ensangrentado en sus manos, el cual Irish tomo extrañado— Luego de que escuche el grito de Panter y antes del disparo, escuche otro ruido metálico y esto se encontraba cerca del cuerpo de Gin.

Sin perder tiempo en más preguntas inútiles Irish y Shinichi usaron el cuchillo como palanca logrando abrir un poco la compuerta, Vermouth se apresuro a sostenerla dándole tiempo al joven detective de sostenerla también, luego junto Irish los tres usaron toda su fuerza para hacer ceder a la compuerta, logrando abrirla lo suficiente para que Vermouth pasara seguida de Shinichi quien se encargo de mantener ésta abierta para que su compañero pudiera pasar a través de ella soltándola una vez los tres estuvieron del otro lado. Con solo un estrecho camino frente a ellos y sin iluminación alguna los tres corrieron sin pensarlo hacia adelante con la esperanza de que al final del camino encontrarían la salida de aquel lugar, pero para su mala fortuna sólo un muro los esperaba al final de aquel túnel.

— ¿Y ahora que genio? —Bufo Vermouth abrazando al joven detective por la espalda pegando por completo su cuerpo al de él de manera sinuosa— Estamos peor que antes.

— Arriba —Dijo Shinichi zafándose del agarre de ella— La corriente de aire proviene de arriba.

Sintiendo la urgencia del escaso tiempo que les quedaba Irish salto usando la pared para impulsarse logrando llegar a una escotilla, pero en esa posición no podía abrirla y no sería posible para Shinichi ayudarlo tan poco.

— ¡Maldición! —Grito Irish sintiendo como la última esperanza que les quedaba se escapaba de sus manos a la vez que el sonido de una lejana explosión seguida de otra y otra más llegaban a sus oídos haciéndolo soltar la escotilla

— No puede ser —Mascullo Shinichi cuando el temblor causado por otras tres explosiones por poco lo tira al suelo obligándolo a sostenerse de uno de los muros de aquel túnel— ¡Maldición Kaito ¿Dónde demonios te encuentras?!

Grito fuera de sí cuando el sonido de otra explosión junto con el sonido de la pesada compuerta desprendiéndose de sus cimientos chocando contra los muros de aquel túnel una y otra vez acercándose cada vez más a ellos, llego a sus oídos junto con una nueva explosión sobre su cabeza y la abrupta entrada de la luz de la luna al túnel.

— ¡Estoy justo aquí idiota! —La alarmada voz de su amigo desde la salida lo hizo sonreír aliviado levantándose de un salto a la vez que Kaito dejaba caer una escalera de cuerda dentro del túnel— ¡Salgan ahora!

Sin perder tiempo Vermouth subió por la improvisada escalera seguida de cerca por Irish y Shinichi, quien logro salir justo antes que una inmensa llamarada escapara por la salida de aquel túnel alzándose un par de metros hacia el cielo. Kaito suspiro aliviado al ver de la horrible muerte de la cual había salvado a su amigo, sintiéndose satisfecho de haber podido llegar esta vez a tiempo.

— Sabes que me debes una Shini… ¿Shinichi? —Alarmado al ver la ropa ensangrentada de su amigo junto con aquel gran fragmento metálico incrustado en su costado izquierdo, Kaito tomo su teléfono para llamar a Shiho, pero ella se le adelanto llegando a bordo del auto de Shinichi a aquel lote baldío— ¡Aguanta amigo!

— ¡Suban ya! —Ordeno Shiho sin darle importancia a que Vermouth e Irish estuvieran allí, al igual que ellos sin reparar en esos pequeños detalles sin importancia subieron, con ayuda de Kaito, al joven detective al asiento trasero del auto, subiendo junto con él para sostenerlo durante el viaje. Kaito por su parte desplazo a Shiho al asiento del copiloto y ubicándose en el asiento del conductor inicio la marcha a toda velocidad.

— Oye Kaito —Murmuro Shinichi sintiéndose apesadumbrado— Gracias.

— No me agradezcas ahora idiota —Mascullo Kaito esquivando hábilmente los autos que transitaban por las calles a esa hora— Hazlo cuando salgas de esto. Mira que si mueres ahora romperás el corazón de Ran ¿Acaso quieres hacerla sufrir más? ¿Eh? ¡Respóndeme maldita sea!

— No… No quiero eso —Respondió a duras penas.

— Entonces aguanta —Dijeron al unisonó Kaito y Shiho, sintiendo como el tiempo al igual que la vida del joven detective se les escapaba de las manos— Tan sólo aguanta un poco más…

* * *

_Bueno he aqui el **capítulo 12** titulado **Sombra de Muerte. **Espero les haya gustado._


	14. Capítulo XIII: Dolorosa Perdida

_**Aquí les traigo el capítulo 13 de ésta pequeña historia que ya se esta aproximando a su final.**_

_**Espero sea de su agrado.**_

* * *

**Capítulo XIII: Dolorosa perdida.**

Las horas transcurrían con parsimonioso andar, aumentando gradualmente la tensión y la preocupación de todos los presentes en aquella sala, quienes al no poder hacer nada más en aquella crítica situación, no tenían ninguna otra opción salvo esperar que de un momento a otro Shiho entrara lentamente por la puerta y diera fin a todo su tormento anunciándoles que había logrado salvar al joven detective o que, en el peor de los casos, con el dolor impreso en su frio semblante les diera la amarga noticia de que Shinichi Kudo había muerto.

Bien podría decirse que de todos los allí presentes Kaito era uno de los que peor se encontraba en aquel momento, ya que desde que su amigo había sido trasladado a la "sala de operaciones", él simplemente se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el sillón que se encontraba en la pequeña sala, se apoyó levemente en el espaldar de éste con expresión inmutable a la vez que apoyaba el mentón sobre la palma de su mano fingiendo impaciencia y hasta aburrimiento, pero sin mostrar nunca la preocupación y la frustración que sentía al pensar que una vez más uno de sus amigos moriría por su propia incompetencia.

— No deberías hacerte el fuerte —Y allí estaba, aquella dulce voz que tanto ansiaba y necesitaba escuchar, aquella misma dulce voz que desde que era un niño lo reprendía con rudeza y que a la vez lo aconsejaba con dulzura. Una voz que había extrañado tanto como a su dueña, una mujer única en todo sentido, una mujer que no podía ser otra que Ran Mouri su mejor amiga desde que era un niño— Sabes que no puedes engañarme Kaito.

— Había olvidado lo perspicaz que eras Ran —Musito esbozando una leve sonrisa para luego desviar la mirada sintiendo con más peso la culpa que ya de por si recaía sobre sus hombros— Lo siento.

— Idiota —Bufo Ran golpeándolo en la cabeza ante la sorpresa de todos los presentes. Kaito sólo se quejó adolorido llevándose las manos a la cabeza bajo mirada de reproche de su amiga— ¿Por qué te disculpas? ¿Acaso no fuiste tú quien lo salvo de morir rostizado en aquel lugar?

— Si, pero…

— ¿No fuiste tú el que lo trajo hasta aquí y reuniste a todos los que podían hacer algo por él? y por si fuera poco ¿Acaso no fuiste a buscarme sólo para que pudiera verlo una vez más, aunque fuera por última vez?— El enojo de la joven maestra de Karate era palpable en el aire así como el leve tono de angustia en su voz, lo cual hizo que Kaito tan sólo bajara la mirada ante aquellas palabras— Creo que Shinichi y yo no podríamos haber deseado un mejor amigo que tú.

Las manos de Ran se posaron sobre sus hombros obligándolo a verla de nuevo a los ojos como si aquello fuera lo único que podía hacer en aquel momento y con tan sólo dedicarle una dulce y conciliadora sonrisa, lo hizo bajar todas sus defensas y suspirar pesadamente, logrando con ese sencillo gesto liberarlo aunque fuere un poco de aquella pesada carga que llevaba sobre sus hombros. El joven mago sonrió en respuesta a la sonrisa de su amiga y la abrazó sin pensarlo dos veces, a lo que ella simplemente correspondió al abrazo aferrándose inconscientemente a él, pues aunque en ese instante estaba tratando de mantenerse "calmada", la verdad era que Ran en realidad necesitaba de ese abrazo casi tanto o más que su amigo en ese momento ya que con todo lo que estaba sucediendo simplemente no podía evitar sentirse afligida y con el inmenso deseo de llorar ante la sola idea de que el moribundo detective pudiera irse definitivamente de su lado hacia un lugar donde nunca lo podría alcanzar.

Tras unos minutos sin moverse, los dos jóvenes finalmente se separaron cuando se sintieron un poco más calmados, Ran le alboroto el cabello al audaz mago antes de adentrarse en la cocina, dejándolo nuevamente solo y refunfuñando molesto.

No fue sino hasta ese momento en el que Kaito cayó en cuenta de como aquellos ojos azul zafiro que desde hace algunos minutos se habían posado en su figura, lo observaban con indignación, asco y rabia contenida. Se trataba de Aoko quien lo veía desde el otro lado del salón con desdén y desilusión recordándole amargamente al joven ladrón la triste y cruel realidad a la que se enfrentaba ahora, una realidad en la cual ella ya conocía la verdad que con tanto esmero había tratado de ocultarle. Así es finalmente la joven inspectora había descubierto quien era él en realidad, había descubierto que Kaito Kid y Kaito Kuroba eran exactamente la misma persona y aunque lo torturaba a sobremanera el saber que nunca más sería capaz de tenerla entre sus brazos, besarla, acariciarla ni mucho menos podría volver a hablar con ella como lo hacían antes, hacerla molestar o simplemente reír una vez más juntos hasta llorar, a pesar de saber que jamás la recuperaría y que ella a partir de ahora lo odiaría para toda la vida; aun así Kaito no se arrepentía de haber actuado como lo hizo en aquel momento exponiéndose ante ella, pues fue gracias a ello que pudo llegar y rescatar a su amigo de lo que pudo haber sido su tumba y sepultura.

Si pensaba en todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora, simplemente le resultaba difícil de creer que hace tan sólo un par de horas esa misma mujer que ahora lo observaba con desprecio, antes lo veía con una dulzura infinita, amor y deseo mientras él, sosteniéndola entre sus brazos, se deleitaba con el dulce néctar que se desprendía de sus labios cada vez que la besaba a la vez que las reacciones de su frágil y delicado cuerpo ante sus caricias lo incitaban a seguir explorando cada centímetro de piel de su anatomía. Es por ello que nunca se espero que el atender aquella llamada lo haría perder a la mujer que amaba con locura…

**— ****Tres días atrás —**

Tras haber logrado aclarar por fin su relación con la joven inspectora, Kaito había adoptado por completo el modo "novio" con ella, apareciéndose repentinamente al día siguiente en la comisaría para invitarla a almorzar, un gesto que avergonzó mucho a la joven inspectora que aun así accedió a su invitación sin dudarlo, pues tenía que admitir que le había agradado la manera en la que el mago había cambiado su forma de tratarla y aunque seguía jugándole bromas pesadas y aun la hacia molestar como lo haría un travieso y malicioso niño pequeño; ahora también se mostraba mucho más afectuoso con ella haciéndola sentir que ante los ojos del joven mago ella era una preciosa y delicada joya que debía cuidar y proteger. Sólo unas cuantas horas habían pasado desde la conversación que habían tenido la noche anterior, un día siquiera si lo veía de manera más general y ya lo veía como algo más que un amigo e incluso sentía que lo necesitaba desesperadamente, como pudo comprobar luego de almorzar con él y volver a la comisaría ya que apenas Kaito se marchó, comenzó a sentir una profunda añoranza junto el fuerte deseo de volver a verlo lo más pronto posible.

Aoko jamás pensó que volvería a sentir "mariposas en el estómago" por alguien más desde que había sufrido aquella decepción amorosa en sus años de instituto, pero hay que ver como da vueltas la vida y lo caprichoso que puede llegar a ser el destino al colocar frente a ella a Kaito Kuroba, el único hombre contra el cual no tenía defensa alguna y que, con tan solo una palabra o un roce de sus labios, era capaz de hacerla olvidar por completo todas penas y males, haciéndola caer por completo ante su misterioso encanto que era capaz de hacerla perder la razón; y aunque la comparación que estaba a punto de hacer no era precisamente de su agrado, podría decirse que a veces pensaba en él como un descarado ladrón, porque sin motivo aparente apareció en su vida de repente y sin dudarlo se atrevió a robarle el corazón. Ahora venía la pregunta del millón ¿Desde cuándo se sentía así? Pues seguramente desde la primera vez que lo vio en aquel tétrico y sombrío cementerio durante el entierro de Hakuba, donde sin ser invitado se acercó a ella y la ayudo a desahogarse y a liberar todo el dolor que inconscientemente reprimía en su pecho. Ese día nació sin que ella se diera cuenta, un profundo sentimiento que poco a poco fue madurando durante estos dos años que han pasado desde ese primer encuentro, un sentimiento que ambos habían ignorado hasta este momento y que ahora que eran conscientes de ello, éste simplemente se desbordo ocasionando que esa mutua necesidad que sentían el uno por el otro fuera cada vez más y más fuerte.

El segundo día, mientras que Shinichi se veía obligado a hacer hasta lo imposible por sobrevivir en aquel recóndito lugar, por otro lado en la ciudad Aoko tras terminar su turno en la comisaría salió agotada y algo decaída del trabajo, pues su división se había peleado con otras tres divisiones más por la jurisdicción de un caso de asesinato que ocurrió esa misma mañana; pelea en la cual su división perdió el derecho a participar en el caso cuando uno de sus subalternos termino golpeando a otro oficial que se había burlado de ellos por no poder atrapar al imbécil de Kaito Kid, lo que ocasiono que además de perder la oportunidad de participar en la operación que se llevaría a cabo esa noche para atrapar al asesino, a ella la sancionaran suspendiéndola por un día cuando asumió la culpa de todo lo sucedido para evitar que su subordinado fuera despedido. El sólo pensar en que tendría todo un día sin tener que trabajar, comenzó a hacerla sentir apesadumbrada.

— Con la cara que tienes hasta un oso huiría al verte —Musito divertido Kaito haciéndola alzar la mirada para verlo allí frente a ella apoyado cómodamente en su auto esperándola con los brazos cruzados y con aquella sonrisa burlona e infantil que tanto lo caracterizaba— ¿Sucedió algo?

— Me suspendieron por un día —Suspiro pesadamente acercándose al joven mago, quien anticipándose a sus intenciones, la recibió entre sus brazos acariciando su cabeza en un intento de reconfortarla— No se que voy a hacer mañana. No tengo nada que hacer…

— Yo no lo creo —Musito interrumpiéndola abruptamente a la vez que se separaba lo suficiente de ella para poder verla a la cara, dibujando una sonrisa ladina en su rostro ante el desconcierto de Aoko, quien aun entre los brazos del mago lo observo enarcando una ceja, instándolo a que se explicara— Mañana tienes todo el día ocupado ¿Lo olvidas?

— ¿De qué demonios estas hablando? —Inquirió molesta por todas las vueltas que estaba dando Kaito para decirle a qué rayos se refería.

— "Me refiero" —Dijo burlonamente imitándola— A que mañana va a estar todo el día conmigo señorita.

— A… A… ¿A que te refieres? —Tartamudeo sintiendo como sus mejillas ardían de vergüenza ante la insinuación del mago ya que mil y un imágenes surcaron su mente en ese instante.

— Lamentablemente, no es nada de lo que esta pensando señorita pervertida —Musito divertido riendo por lo bajo al ver como la cara de Aoko adoptaba nuevas tonalidades de rojo ante la vergüenza de haber sido descubierta— por ahora, tengo en mente algo más sencillo. Tengamos una cita y después veremos que pasa.

— ¿Por qué de repente quieres tener una cita conmigo? —Accedió aun más confundida que antes y eso ya era mucho decir para alguien como ella

Kaito dejo escapar una sonora carcajada ante la pregunta de la inspectora, la cual bufo disgustada golpeándolo en las costillas, por ser tan idiota e infantil para tomarle el pelo de esa manera.

— Tan dulce como siempre —Bufo sarcástico con una mueca de dolor dibujada en su rostro debido al "suave" golpe que su novia le había dado. Sin embargo no podía decir que aquello le había molestado del todo ya que cociendo el mal genio de Aoko, aquello era de esperarse— Vamos ¿Acaso no puedo pedirle a mi novia una cita? Además no necesito motivos para querer estar contigo.

— Lo sé —Dijo dedicándole una dulce sonrisa que lo descoloco por un instante— Entonces te veo mañana temprano.

Sonriéndose el uno al otro sellaron el acuerdo con un sencillo beso que dejo a Kaito con las enormes ganas de seguir degustando esos carnosos labios que tan provocativos se le hacían, un deseo que tendría que olvidar por esa noche, pues tras acompañar a la joven inspectora hasta su casa tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para no tomarla entre sus brazos en ese momento, adentrarse en su casa y saciar sus deseos. Se moría de ganas de hacerlo, pero le había prometido que con ella todo sería diferente… No hay palabras para describir como detestaba esa ridícula promesa que tanto lo torturaba en ese momento.

Ignorando como acabarían las cosas ese día, el joven mago se encamino hacia la casa de Aoko a la hora pautada y como parte de lo que había planeado para aquella improvisada cita, Kaito la llevo a una nueva pista de patinaje que se había inaugurado hace poco en la ciudad, un lugar donde la joven inspectora no podía dejar de reír cada vez que Kaito haciendo gala de su torpeza, caía al hielo una y otra vez como si lo hiciera a propósito para hacerla reír o para hacerla sentir que no era tan mala patinadora como ella creía que era, luego de eso y de que Kaito pudiera levantarse, la joven pareja fue a comer al mismo y modesto café al que habían ido el día del incidente en el hotel. Entre juegos, risas y alguno que otro beso ocasional la pareja disfruto de aquella improvisada cita más de lo que se hubiera imaginado cualquiera de ellos, pero como era de esperarse no todo lo bueno dura para siempre, pues la noche cayo sobre ellos antes de que dieran cuenta y con ello el momento de despedirse finalmente había llegado.

Al llegar a la casa de la joven inspectora ambos suspiraron pesadamente dedicándose una leve sonrisa el uno al otro cuando estuvieron justo bajo el marco de la puerta. Por un breve instante Kaito se perdió en sus pensamientos reaccionando al cabo de unos segundos centrando toda su atención en ella, en su cincelado cuerpo, su suave y tersa piel, así como en esos apetecibles labios que lo incitaban a degustarlos a su antojo haciéndolo perder por un segundo la cabeza ante el placer y la locura, tomando por sorpresa a Aoko cuando sin previo aviso entró junto con ella a la casa, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, reclamando aquellos labios con un desesperado beso sellando así cualquier reclamo o queja que ella pudiera tener ante su abrupta intromisión.

Sucumbiendo ante el deseo que lo embargaba el audaz mago lentamente la llevo hacia el sofá que se encontraba en aquella pequeña sala, recostándola lentamente sobre el mueble y posicionándose sobre ella, la observo por un breve instante antes de continuar y no pudo evitar que una vez una sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios al ver como aquellos hermosos ojos azules lo observaban con anhelo y con deseo. Aoko sin pensarlo sostuvo el rostro del mago entre sus manos atrayéndolo una vez más hacia ella besándolo de tal manera que esta vez fuere él el sorprendido al ser ella quien tomara la iniciativa de profundizar aquel beso que lentamente se volvía más y más apasionado, deshaciendo así cualquier vestigio de razón que aun pudiera quedarles, permitiéndose el ser presas del creciente deseo que los embargaba.

Solo la imperante necesidad de aire tuvo la fuerza suficiente para separarlos, pero no para detenerlos pues Kaito sin dudarlo se adueño de su cuello depositando suaves y húmedos besos en cada centímetro de piel logrando que un gemido se escapara de los labios de su compañera, quien inconscientemente deslizo sus manos por el pecho del mago despojándolo de aquella molesta camisa que no le permitía apreciar como quería el físico del que ahora era su amante, ante esto el mago ascendió lentamente por su cuello hasta su oído.

— Si así quieres jugar —Le susurro seductoramente al oído mordiendo suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja, para retroceder hasta encararla una vez más— entonces juguemos.

Con maestría el hábil mago despojo a la joven inspectora de la blusa que tenía puesta así como del brazier que llevaba bajo esta, dejándola a ella en "igualdad" de condiciones con él. Se permitió así mismo contemplarla por un breve instante, acaricio sus senos con sus manos, los apretó, los recorrió a besos y se dio el placer de degustarlos sintiendo que cada gemido de placer que de ella provenía, era como una ovación y un fuerte incentivo que lo motivaba a continuar. Luego, sosteniéndola entre sus brazos, se deleito nuevamente con el dulce néctar que se desprendía de sus labios a la vez que las reacciones de aquel frágil y delicado cuerpo ante sus caricias lo incitaban a seguir explorando cada centímetro de piel de su anatomía. La deseaba, la necesitaba y la amaba con locura y ahora que tenía la oportunidad de hacerla completamente suya simplemente no podía detenerse y refrenar el deseo que lo carcomía por dentro,

Estaba a punto de despojarla de la última prenda que aún le quedaba cuando de repente su teléfono comenzó a sonar en la mesita que se encontraba al lado del sofá, él lo ignoro concentrado en su labor, pero el molesto aparato seguía sonando y sonando empeñado en molestarlo.

— Deberías… atender —Dijo entre jadeos la joven inspectora insultándose mentalmente por las tonterías que estaba diciendo en ese momento.

— No lo creo —Se negó Kaito reacio a interrumpir aquel momento por atender la llamada de su manager, que era el único que tenía su número de teléfono a parte de Shinichi y debido al tono estaba seguro que no se trataba de su amigo.

— Puede ser… importante…

La observo inquisitivamente preguntándole con la mirada si en verdad ella quería que la dejara de lado solo por atender una llamada, ella negó con la cabeza siendo sincera, pero así mismo cuando él se dispuso a retomar aquel apasionado juego de caricias, ella lo detuvo tomando el molesto y estridente teléfono de la mesita para colocarlo en su mano. Kaito gruño molesto arrebatándole el endemoniado aparato de las manos.

— Diga…

— ¡Por fin contestas! —El desesperado grito de Shiho al otro lado de la línea lo hizo apartar rápidamente el auricular de su oído asustado— ¡Necesito tu ayuda ya, él está en peligro tienes que ayudarlo estúpido ladrón de pacotilla!

— Cálmate —Atino a decir el mago con miedo a acercar de nuevo el celular a su oído, podría quedar sordo— ¿Qué sucedió?

— ¡El hombre que te disparo atrapo a ese estúpido detective! —Shiho seguía gritando desesperadamente— ¡Lo va a matar, tienes que hacer algo!

— ¡¿Cómo?! —Ahora era Kaito el que gritaba bajo la atónita mirada de la joven inspectora que aún no podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar— ¡¿Sabes dónde está? Vamos habla de una vez maldita sea!

— ¡Dejo un mensaje. Está a las afueras de la ciudad bajo tierra! —Kaito palideció por un instante para luego sentir como una profunda ira se apoderaba de él— ¡No sé que hacer, tienes que ayudarlo!

— Cálmate —Ordeno con firmeza— Reúne a todos los que estuvieron el día que me operaron, no sabemos que pueda pasar o que haya ocurrido ya. Shinichi es inteligente y no se dejara matar tan fácilmente, pero no podemos descartar que este herido. Yo lo buscare y cuando encuentre su ubicación te avisare para que vayas a buscarnos ya que puede que tengamos que huir y no sé si mi ala delta sea la mejor opción en ese momento.

— Okey —Contesto Shiho respirando hondo en un intento de calmarse— Tienes que salvarlo.

— Tranquila —Contesto logrando calmarla un poco con su fingida seguridad antes de colgar. Luego volteo a ver a Aoko totalmente serio, pues era consciente de que ella había escuchado toda la conversación y por la mirada asqueada e indignada que tenía, era más que obvio que ya sabía que el era Kaito Kid— No hay tiempo para rodeos, la vida de Shinichi corre peligro.

Aoko se enserio aun más a la vez que se colocaba de nuevo la ropa y se alejaba un paso del ladrón observándolo con recelo.

— Quiero que busques al viejo Jii y lo lleves a la casa de Shinichi a las afueras de la ciudad —Musito dándole la espalda para recoger su camisa del suelo— Dile que asista en todo lo que pueda a esa mujer llamada Shiho y que extienda una red de búsqueda. También quiero que busques a una mujer, Akako Koizumi, ella vive en la mansión del cruce Beika. Haz que ayude a Jii.

— Entiendo —Contesto con aspereza.

Sin decirse nada más, recogieron sus cosas y cada quien partió por su lado apresuradamente, pues el tiempo apremiaba y las posibilidades de que Shinichi estuviera muerto eran enormes si era Panter el que lo había secuestrado.

Luego de eso todo ocurrió como ya saben, Kaito logro encontrar a Shinichi salvándolo de morir incinerado, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos, no pudo evitar que una esquirla metálica arrastrada por la explosión del túnel subterráneo, le atravesara el abdomen al joven detective poniendo una vez más su vida en peligro. Al volver junto con Shiho hizo que Akako la asistiera en la operación con su "magia" o lo que sea que fuera lo que ella hacia; ignoro la mirada de Aoko y fue a buscar a Ran y la llevo a aquella pequeña casa, pues después de todo lo que habían pasado ella y el joven detective, no podía simplemente ocultarle algo tan serio como lo era todo este asunto.

Con todos reunidos, al joven mago tan sólo le quedaba esperar y evitar la mirada de la mujer a la que sin quererlo le rompió el corazón al engañarla como lo había hecho y aunque mentalmente se había preparado para este escenario, el que estuviera sucediendo justo ahora era algo que simplemente no podía soportar. Sin embargo ya las cartas estaban sobre la mesa y no podía dar marcha atrás y aunque lo que estaba a punto de hacer terminaría por alejar definitivamente a Aoko de su lado, tenía que hacerlo pues ya el tiempo de jugar se había acabado. La hora de zanjar toda esta disputa contra el hombre que deseaba con desesperación a Pandora había llegado, no podía seguir ignorando lo que estaba sucediendo, debía acabar con ese malnacido y con el infeliz de Panter antes de que otro ser cercano a él muriera a manos de esos miserables.

* * *

**_Si lo sé este capítulo fue muy atropellado, aun así espero que les haya gustado y en dado caso que no les haya gustado, espero sus críticas y/o sugerencias para mejorar todo lo que se pueda._**

**_Bueno sin más que decir me despido. Hasta la proxima y cuidense mucho._**


	15. Capítulo XIV: Las palabras de Ran

He aqui el **capítulo 14**, espero les guste.

* * *

**Capítulo XIV: Las palabras de Ran**

La espera cada vez se hacía más tortuosa para el joven mago que no solo tenía que lidiar con la rabia y la impotencia que sentía en ese momento, sino también con la culpa que lo carcomía cada vez que su mirada se cruzaba con la de la joven inspectora ocasionalmente. Decidió fingir que poco le afectaba el desdén en su mirada, centrando su atención en la mujer que fuere su amiga desde la niñez; la observo por un instante con marcada preocupación al notar como aquellos profundos ojos azul mar se encontraban carentes de aquel brillo único que caracterizaba esa mirada entusiasta y soñadora que siempre se reflejaba en aquellos puros ojos, que ahora tan solo angustia, preocupación y un profundo dolor era lo que se vislumbraba en ellos, dibujando una leve expresión cargada de inseguridad y temor en el hermoso rostro de la joven.

No había que ser un genio para percibir cuanto le afectaba todo esto a la hija del antiguamente famoso detective Kogoro Mouri, porque a pesar de lo mal que habían terminado las cosas entre ella y el detective hace un par de años a tras, no podía ocultar el hecho de que aun lo amaba y lo extrañaba incluso más que antes. Percibiendo lo que su amiga necesitaba en ese momento, el audaz mago se levanto del sillón en el que se encontraba para ir a su lado ofreciéndole su apoyo y su hombro para que llorara si así lo necesitaba, ella le dedico una mirada cargada de dulzura antes de recostarse en su pecho suspirando pesadamente conforme él la rodeaba con sus brazos en un intento por reconfortarla aunque fuere tan sólo un poco; noto como su cercanía con la joven 5to Dan en Karate atrajo las miradas del hombre y de la mujer de rubia cabellera que habían escapado de aquel lugar junto a su amigo, enfrento sus miradas sin dudarlo recibiendo por parte de ambos una leve sonrisa divertida que desapareció tan rápido como apareció, luego simplemente desviaron la mirada de la de él, retomado la conversación que tenían como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Fue entonces cuando la puerta de aquella habitación se abrió, dejando ver tras de si a una agotada mujer de corto cabello castaño cobrizo y enigmáticos ojos color Iolita, se trataba de Shiho Miyano cuya sola presencia basto para que todos los presentes aguantaran la respiración expectantes a sus palabras.

— Kudo esta fuera de peligro —Dijo finalmente en un suspiro apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

Incrédulos todos suspiraron aliviados, esbozando una leve sonrisa al final. Por su parte Ran sintió como aquel horrible temor arraigado en su corazón, por fin la abandonaba dando paso a una plena sensación de alivio y regocijo.

— ¡Ja! Por fin la terquedad de Shinichi sirvió de algo —Vocifero Kaito riendo alegremente— Sabía que ese idiota no moriría tan fácilmente.

— ¿En serio? —Musito sarcásticamente Ran sonriendo con malicia— Si mal no recuerdo hasta ahora no eras más que un manojo de nervios Kaito.

— Si, pero no estaba a punto de llorar como alguien que conozco —Contraataco el mago sintiendo como su amiga lo fulminaba con la mirada ante ese golpe bajo. Sintiéndose vencedor en esta breve contienda, Kaito volvió su mirada hacia Shiho enseriándose un poco más antes de hablar con ella— ¿Cómo esta?

— Aun esta inconsciente, pero ya esta fuera de peligro —Dijo Shiho sintiendo como el cansancio comenzaba a hacer mella en su cuerpo— afortunadamente no perdió mucha sangre porque lo atendimos a tiempo. Sin embargo estará bajo observación durante cuarenta y ocho horas a partir de ahora ya que necesitamos estar seguros de que no haya ninguna complicación luego de la operación, aunque esto solo es por precaución.

— Ya veo —Musito dirigiendo su atención hacia su fiel ayudante Jii Kounosuke, quien entro en la habitación seguido de cerca por Akako. Ambos intercambiaron miradas con el astuto ladrón y sin necesidad de mediar palabra alguna comprendieron lo que éste planeaba hacer ahora que tenía la certeza de que su amigo se encontraba fuera de peligro— Entonces lo dejo todo en tus manos. Tengo unos asuntos pendientes que resolver.

— ¿Volverás cierto? —La angustiada voz de su amiga, que aun se encontraba entre sus brazos, borro por un breve instante su sonrisa, haciéndolo suspirar resignado al ver que por más convincente que fuera cuando mentía tan abiertamente que hacía parecer que cualquier cosa que dijera era la más pura verdad, aun así no podía engañar a Ran por más que lo intentara ya que debido a esa gran sensibilidad que poseía siempre había sido capaz leerlo como si se tratara de un libro abierto.

— ¿Lo dudas? —Contesto a su pregunta con otra pregunta dedicándole un sincera sonrisa que logro arrebatarle a ella una leve sonrisa a la vez que negaba con la cabeza en respuesta, sin embargo la preocupación en su mirada seguía presente. Kaito se aparto de ella lentamente y sujetándola por los hombros deposito un beso en su frente— confía un poco en mí. Si ese idiota fanático del misterio es capaz de eludir a la muerte ante todo pronostico, entonces yo soy capaz de volver en una pieza. Recuerda soy muy bueno a la hora de escapar.

— Lo sé —Asintió Ran respirando hondamente— También eres muy bueno para encontrar el peligro y así mismo también se te da de maravilla arriesgarte más de lo debido Kaito. Creo en ti y se que puedo confiar ciegamente en que harás todo lo posible por regresar sano y salvo, pero aun así quiero que me prometas que vas a volver. No quiero verme el día de mañana llorando frente a tu tumba o frente a la tumba de Shinichi, así que por favor prométeme que volverás.

Mentiría si dijera que no comprendía como se sentiría Ran si algo así llegara a suceder después de todo ellos tres se habían criado juntos y para alguien como él que había perdido a sus padres cuando tan sólo tenía ocho años, Ran y Shinichi eran la única "familia" que aun le quedaba ya que para él ellos dos eran sus hermanos. Lo último que Kaito quería en este mundo era que su linda y sobreprotectora "hermanita" derramara siquiera una lagrima por él o por alguien más, así que mostrándole su más sincera sonrisa, la miro a los ojos y dijo

— Lo prometo —Aquellas sinceras palabras del ladrón lograron calmar un poco el corazón de Ran quien sonriendo complacida le dio un corto y fugaz abrazo para no retenerlo más de lo que ya lo había hecho— Confía en mi. No voy a dejarte lidiar sola con ese detective idiota que no es capaz de ser sincero consigo mismo jeje.

— Eso espero —Dijo la joven maestra de Karate dejando escapar un risita por lo bajo— tienes que ayudarme a darle una lección a ese idiota.

— Cuenta conmigo…

Despeinándola con una mano juguetonamente el joven mago se despidió de ella dando por finalizada la conversación para luego salir de aquella casa junto con el viejo Jii, Akako, Irish y Vermouth quienes lo seguían de cerca. Sin perder más tiempo los cinco abordaron el auto del viejo Jii y emprendieron el rumbo de regreso a la ciudad, donde darían inició nuevamente a un divertido juego de cacería, en el cual su "querido amigo" Panter sería la presa en esta ocasión, pues en lo que respectaba al escurridizo ladrón había llegado el momento de tomar la batuta y dirigir esta vez el ataque, ya que no estaba dispuesto a esperar el momento en que esos malnacidos que con tanto empeño querían asesinarlo, terminaran lastimando a otro de sus seres queridos. Por otro lado Irish y Vermouth con el deseo de venganza adueñándose de todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos, habían seguido al joven mago adivinando sus intensiones e ignorando la mirada preocupada del anciano hombre y de la bruja, que se sentaba junto a ellos en aquel auto, se auto incluyeron en los planes del mago a la fuerza.

— Iré directo al grano —Dijo repentinamente el perspicaz ladrón quebrantando el silencio que reinaba en el interior del pequeño auto, dirigiéndose claramente a los dos antiguos miembros de la organización— No me importa quienes sean ni los motivos que los impulsan a ayudarme, sólo me interesa saber si puedo contar con ustedes.

— _Oh my Little boy_ —Musito Vermouth sonriendo con fingida inocencia— nosotros vivimos del engaño, conseguir información es tan fácil para nosotros como lo es para ti cuando usas un buen disfraz ¿No es así, _my Little boy_? O ¿Debería llamarte _Kid The Phantom Thief? _

— Además —Agrego Irish ante el bufido del hábil mago— cuando llegue el momento nosotros haremos lo que tú no serás capaz de hacer.

— ¿Se puede saber a qué se refiere con eso caballero? —Inquirió el viejo Jii desconfiado, entrando con el auto al garaje del bar Blue Parrot, del cual era propietario.

— No importa —Dijo Kid antes de que Irish pudiera contestar, restándole importancia al asunto— Tenemos trabajo que hacer.

— Como usted diga joven amo —Asintió Jii suspirando con resignación.

Vermouth e Irish intercambiaron miradas con complicidad sonriendo levemente ante el control que el joven ladrón parecía tener sobre ese hombre y sobre la mujer de largo cabello rojizo que se encontraba junto con ellos sentada en el asiento trasero del pequeño auto observándolos con recelo. Era curioso, pues de alguna manera ese joven les recordaba mucho al tenaz detective que durante la época en la que se encontraba atrapado en el cuerpo de un niño de siete años, se las había arreglado para controlar a la CIA y al FBI a su antojo dificultándole a la organización más de uno de sus trabajos; por un instante imaginaron lo terrible que sería si esos decidieran trabajar juntos, ya fuere a favor o en contra de la justicia, pues no habría nada ni nadie que pudiera detenerlos ni mucho menos que pudiera escapar de esos dos monstruos que no llegaban a los 25 años siquiera. Fue entonces cuando comprendieron porque ese hombre que se hacía llamar Panter tenía tanto interés en deshacerse del joven detective, pues él era consciente del riesgo que ambos significaban para el hombre para el que trabajaba y para si mismo como criminal que era, por eso fue que encerró al audaz detective junto con ellos y los miembros restantes de la ya acaba organización, pues de esta manera podía asegurarse de que Shinichi Kudo moriría ya fuera a manos de sus odiados enemigos, por una de sus balas o por la destrucción del lugar en el que habían sido encerrados.

Una vez dentro del bar los cinco se sentaron a discutir como se distribuirían las tareas de manera tal que fueran más eficientes como equipo y pudieran reducir el tiempo de búsqueda lo más que fuera posible, pensando en esto llegaron a la conclusión de que lo mejor era explotar las habilidades que cada uno poseía y acoplarlas con aquellos que tuvieran algún tipo de afinidad o similitud con respecto a ellas. Jii era un Hacker experto y un maestro a la hora de recopilar información a través de la web así como también era muy bueno cuando se trataba de infiltrarse en cualquier sistema de seguridad sin ser detectado, teniendo esto en cuenta Akako era la persona ideal para trabajar con él ya que ella a través de su magia era capaz de conseguir o de descubrir aquellos pequeños detalles que por medios convencionales no eran fáciles de conseguir así mismo era capaz de ampliar la red de búsqueda y de dirigir a los otros tres miembros del grupo quienes eran los únicos que podían infiltrarse en cualquier lugar sin límite de tiempo y sin levantar sospechas, después de todo Kaito, Irish y Vermouth eran maestros del disfraz y unos expertos cuando se trataba de interpretar cualquier papel o cuando era necesario escabullirse de cualquier lugar sin ser notados. Una vez estuvieron de acuerdo en lo que cada uno haría, empezaron a trabajar sin perder más tiempo, pues cada segundo que desperdiciaban los alejaba cada vez de su objetivo.

— De regreso a la casa a las afueras de la ciudad —

De alguna manera ocurrió que luego de que Kaito se fuera junto Irish, Vermouth, Akako y el viejo Jii; terminaran por quedarse solas Shiho, Ran y Aoko en aquella sala quienes sin saber que hacer o decir en aquel momento centraron su atención en algún punto muerto de la habitación pensado en que podrían hacer ahora.

— Esto es incomodo, estoy cansada y necesito un café, así que tienen dos opciones —Dijo la joven científica suspirando con resignación llamando la atención de las otras dos jóvenes— La primera opción es venir conmigo a la cocina y tomarse un café, un jugo, agua o los que les de la gana y hablar de cualquier cosa que haga más ameno el ambiente para todas.

— ¿Cuál es la segunda opción? —Dijeron Ran y Aoko al unisonó sorprendiéndose la una a la otra por su sincronía, ante lo cual Shiho esbozo una leve sonrisa divertida.

— Parecen hermanas gemelas —Dijo para si misma sin borrar aquella sonrisa de su rostro, pues el verlas le había recordado por un breve instante a su fallecida hermana Akemi— por lo visto esos dos idiotas no solo se parecen físicamente, sino que también tienen gustos similares.

— Este ¿Cuál es la segunda opción Ai-chan?... Digo Shiho-san —Se corrigió rápidamente Ran recordando que la persona que se encontraba frente a ella en ese momento ya no era la misma niña pequeña que siempre discutía con el pequeño Conan Edogawa, sino que ahora era la mujer que una vez le dijo abiertamente que estaba enamorada de Shinichi Kudo.

— No tiene importancia —Contesto dirigiéndose a hacia la cocina, seguida de las otras dos mujeres de cerca— Además, puedes llamarme como quieras. Ya sea Shiho Miyano o Ai Haibara, no cambia el hecho de que siga siendo yo misma. Cambiando de tema creo que ahora podemos estar más tranquilas, después de todo ese idiota ya esta fuera de peligro.

Esbozando una leve sonrisa Ran y Aoko asintieron nuevamente al mismo tiempo y teniendo otra vez esa sensación de estar reflejándose en un espejo ambas rieron divertidas contagiando a la misma Shiho quien se descubrió a sí misma riendo junto con ellas como si nada. En poco tiempo el tenso ambiente entre ellas desapareció por completo, como si nunca hubiera estado allí en primer lugar, hablaron de todo y de nada a la vez tomándose el tiempo de conocerse un poco mejor entre ellas pues habían descubierto que si se lo proponían podían llevarse muy bien.

— ¿Y bien? —Dijo Ran de repente dirigiendo su atención hacia la joven inspectora— El idiota de Kaito te hizo algo ¿No es así?

— ¿Por qué lo dices? Se que es tu amigo de la infancia y todo eso, pero para mi solo es un sucio y vulgar ladrón exhibicionista —Dijo a la defensiva Aoko desviando la mirada hacia su taza de café— es normal que no me agrade.

— Pero si mal no recuerdo Kaito me comento hace unos días por teléfono que finalmente tenía una novia de la cual estaba perdidamente enamorado y que el nombre de esa mujer era Aoko Nakamori —La joven inspectora gruño por lo bajo al recordar como se había dejado engañar por ese malnacido y mentiroso ladrón de pacotilla— Se le escuchaba muy contento a diferencia de hoy que evitaba tu mirada al igual que tu evitabas la suya…

— Eso fue porque ese infeliz me mintió vilmente— La interrumpió bruscamente Aoko apretando con fuerza los puños, molesta e indignada— Fingió ser mi amigo durante todo este tiempo, se gano mi confianza y aunque me moleste admitirlo también se gano mi aprecio. Luego inconforme con verme la cara de idiota durante estos dos años decidió humillarme aun más seduciéndome y yo como una imbécil caí ante sus encantos, me deje llevar por él creyendo que era una buena persona y que en realidad sentía hacia mi el mismo amor que yo sentía hacia él. Jugo conmigo a su antojo y lo odio, realmente lo odio con todas mis fuerzas, pues no le basto con arrebatarme a mi amigo sino que también tenía que arrebatarme el corazón para luego hacerlo añicos con sus asquerosas manos…

Ran y Shiho intercambiaron miradas sintiendo pena por su nueva amiga, quien cegada por dolor y la ira, no era capaz de ver la verdad que se encontraba justo frente a sus ojos. Ran entrecerró los ojos por un instante recordando como ella había reaccionado de una manera similar cuando finalmente descubrió que Conan Edogawa y Shinichi Kudo eran la misma persona, un día en el que ella se encontraba en el interior de una cueva al borde de la muerte luego de haberse enfrentado a un criminal que le había disparado cuando ella le dio la espalda, un criminal al que Conan dejo inconsciente golpeándolo en la cabeza con su patineta y al cual la pequeña Ai se apresuro inmovilizar amarrándolo a una roca con una copia de los tirantes del pequeño detective que el profesor Agasa había creado para ella en una versión más femenina. En esa critica situación, donde Ran se encontraba débil y en la cual si no se apresuraban a salir de allí ella irremediablemente moriría debido a la perdida de sangre, los dos niños intercambiaron miradas y a pesar del riesgo que conllevaba lo que harían, Ai accedió a darle a Conan una píldora del prototipo de antídoto que había hecho a base del licor Paikaru, desvistieron al criminal entre los dos frente a los ojos de la desconcertada joven que no comprendió que pretendían los dos niños hasta que vio como el niño que durante tanto tiempo había estado a su lado y al cual quería como a un hermanito comenzaba a crecer luego de ingerir esa extraña píldora hasta convertirse en Shinichi, quien sin decir nada la cargo con sumo cuidado y apretándola contra su cuerpo corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacía el hospital dejando a Haibara en la entrada de la cueva a la espera de la policía que ya iba en camino hacia aquel lugar.

Cuando recupero el conocimiento era Conan el que se encontraba a su lado observándola con tristeza al notar en su mirada que ella en efecto recordaba lo que había ocurrido en aquella cueva, suspiro derrotado ante la idea de que ella lo odiara, sin embargo decidió contarle en ese momento toda la verdad antes de que ella pudiera decir o hacer algo. Al terminar el relato se sentía engañaba y como una completa idiota de la cual Shinichi se había burlado descaradamente durante casi cinco años; fue así que sintiéndose traicionada le grito, lo insulto y cegada por el dolor le dijo que lo odiaba y que no quería volver a verlo nunca más en su vida, nunca se imagino que él de verdad fuera a respetar su "deseos" y desapareciera por completo de su vida a partir de ese día y no volviera a saber nada más de él hasta ahora que Kaito fue a buscarla porque Shinichi estaba al borde de la muerte. Si podía decirse que Ran sabía mejor que nadie lo tonto que era dejarse llevar por un tonto arrebato de ira, así mismo podría decir que en ese momento era ella quien mejor comprendía como se sentía Aoko y luego de ver el dolor reflejado en la mirada de su amigo, no podía permitir que el mismo error que ella había cometido con Shinichi fuera a repetirse en el caso de ellos dos. Simplemente no quería Kaito sufriera por perder a la mujer que amaba y que Aoko tuviera que pasar exactamente por lo mismo por o que había tenido que pasar ella para darse cuenta que en verdad amaba al joven mago.

— Simplemente te falta quitarte esa venda que tienes en los ojos —Musito Ran dejando a un lado la pequeña taza ya vacía, en la cual había tomado café.

— No trates de hacerme cambiar de opinión, yo no…

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase Ran atravesó la pared de concreto de un puñetazo sin moverse de su asiento silenciándola en el acto e impresionado a Shiho que no pudo evitar acercarse para inspeccionar el agujero en la pared y el puño intacto de la mujer que era considera uno de los cinco mejores karatekas del mundo, a la par de Makoto Kyogoku.

— No planeo hacerlo —Dijo con toda calma sirviéndose un poco más de café en su taza, para luego servirles a ella y Shiho también, quienes a pesar de no querer más del amargo liquido, no tuvieron el valor de rechazarla ya que no querían terminar igual que aquella pobre pared que nada le había hecho a la joven 5to Dan en Karate— ya que tu misma tienes que darte cuenta de la verdad que se encuentra frente a tus ojos, no esperes a que sea demasiado tarde. Sino te sucederá lo mismo que a mi me sucedió con Shinichi.

— ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? —Pregunto temerosa de la reacción de Ran, la cual tan sólo esbozo una triste sonrisa ante su pregunta bajando levemente la mirada.

— Me sentí engañada y traicionada en aquel momento, me deje llevar por mis emociones y para no entrar en detalles digamos que cometí el peor error de mi vida —Dijo en un suspiro tratando inútilmente de que su voz no se quebrara ante el recuerdo de lo sucedido— no volví a saber nada de él hasta ahora que se encontraba al borde de la muerte… Es tú vida de la que hablamos y solo tú eres responsable de ella, aun así te pido que no tomes decisiones apresuradas o podrías arrepentirte luego de ello. No cometas el mismo error que yo.

— No puedo prometerte nada —Respondió la joven inspectora sintiendo como aquellas palabras la golpeaban en la cara con fuerza— pero voy a tenerlo en cuenta, aunque no creo que cambie de opinión.

— Por el momento me basta con ello, aun así —Musito anotando en pequeño trozo de papel su numero de teléfono y su dirección— cualquier cosa que suceda, siéntete en confianza de llamarme o de visitarme si así lo prefieres. Tratare de ayudarte en lo que pueda.

— Nunca es tarde para redimirse —Dijo Shiho sonriendo complacida— y eso va para ti también Ran… Ahora si no es mucho pedir ¿Podemos pasar a otro tema? El ambiente ya esta lo suficientemente tenso como para que pueda cortarse con un cuchillo.

Las tres intercambiaron miradas sonriendo por lo bajo volviendo a iniciar otra conversación sin sentido sobre temas de chicas o sobre cualquier cosa que se les viniera a la mente para distraerse y dejar aun lado los problemas aunque fuera por un breve instante. Por otro lado las palabras de Ran se habían quedado grabadas en la mente de la orgullosa inspectora quien a pesar de que trato desesperadamente de obviarlas, simplemente no podía hacerlo ya que aunque se negara a reconocerlo, en lo más profundo de su ser aun queda una pequeña parte de si misma que aun se empeñaba a creer en Kaito y en sus palabras, al igual que se rehusaba a olvidar todo lo que él le había hecho sentir así como lo feliz y plena que hasta hace unas horas se había sentido entre sus brazos. Sentimiento que ahora era opacado por el recuerdo de la noche en que él con aquella fría mirada en su rostro asesinó Hakuba con sus propias manos, un recuerdo tan doloroso que por si solo bastaba para transformar toda buena obra de Kaito Kuroba en sólo un engaño más del ladrón Kaito Kid para mortificarla.

De igual manera las palabras de Ran amenazaban con darle fuerza a ese sentimiento que la joven inspectora tanto deseaba olvidar.

* * *

Espero que este capítulo titulado "Las palabras de Ran" haya sido de su agrado.

Creo para éste jueves o viernes estaré subiendo la continuación, pues ésta semana en la facultad es la semana de investigación y extención y bueno yo estoy a cargo de un proyecto, tengo que dictar un seminario y dar unas clases de Congruencia Modular (Así es lo mismo con lo que diseñe el código de la caja). A todos los estudiantes de ciencia ya avanzados en la carrera nos toca hacerlo para los nuevos y aunque solo sea un matemático no me salvo jeje.

En fin, procuraré no dejarlos mal y si todo sale bien subire dos capítulos.

Ahora, sin más que decir me despido. Hasta la próxima y cuidense mucho.


	16. Capítulo XV: Convergencia

**Capítulo XV: Convergencia**

Dos años, dos largos años pasaron desde el día en que se había convertido en un asesino a los ojos de la orgullosa e impetuosa inspectora Aoko Nakamori, así mismo hoy se cumplían dos años y un par de meses desde que se había propuesto firmemente cuidar y velar por ella en lugar de su fallecido amigo Saguro Hakuba hasta que ella finalmente pudiera aceptar la muerte del joven detective y pudiera recuperarse emocionalmente de aquella dolorosa perdida, lo cual era un proceso que de seguro le tomaría un largo tiempo superar, considerando lo mal que todo este asunto le había sentado a ella. Se suponía que él debía de cumplir con su deber manteniéndose siempre en la distancia sin ser notado, actuando como un ángel guardián cuya existencia debería de permanecer siempre oculta a los ojos de la joven inspectora. Sin embargo quiso el destino que el plan del audaz mago no se llevara a cabo tal cual como éste lo había pensado, pues luego de la primera vez que se acerco a ella como Kaito Kuroba, no pudo evitar el volver a acercársele una segunda vez y una tercera, luego una cuarta y hasta en una quinta ocasión volvió a ceder ante la "curiosidad" que esa mujer le generaba; y así antes de que se diera cuenta ya eran amigos, bromeaba con ella y se permitía inclusive mostrarse ante sus ojos como realmente era, sin mentiras ni falsas apariencias. Conforme el tiempo pasaba y más compartían juntos, no pudo evitar el sentirse, gradualmente, cada vez más a gusto a su lado y como era de esperarse, cuando finalmente el joven mago cayo en cuenta de todo lo que estaba sucediendo, simplemente ya era demasiado tarde porque para ese momento… Ya estaba perdidamente enamorado de esa mujer llamada Aoko Nakamori.

Si lo pensaba bien, fácilmente podía recordar con claridad ese primer encuentro que fuere el que tiraría a la basura su perfecto plan de mantenerse al "margen" y no involucrarse con la mujer que fácilmente podría colocarlo tras las rejas por el resto de su vida.

Aun podía recordar aquel día durante el entierro de Hakuba, cuando tras presentarle sus respectos a su fallecido amigo, finalmente la vio de pie a su lado junto al ataúd, observando por última vez al detective con aquellos apagados y distantes ojos azules que se esforzaban por mantenerse firmes a pesar de las lagrimas que amenazaban con desbordarse en cualquier momento, logrando de esta manera ocultar como realmente se sentía en aquel momento. Mentiría si dijera que aquella imagen tan melancólica y triste no lo conmovió, se dijo así mismo que no debía de entrometerse en aquellos asuntos que no le correspondían, tan poco debía de meterse donde no lo estaban llamando, ni mucho menos debía de acercarse más a esa mujer que, de por sí sola, significaba un gran peligro para él, que como ladrón, era uno de los hombres más buscados del mundo por la policía. Sin embargo había algo que por alguna extraña razón, le hacia buscarla cada cierto tiempo con la mirada y cada vez que la encontraba volvía a verla más cerca del colapso, ya que cuando muchos de los allí presentes lloraban ó simplemente hablaban con alguien en un pobre intento por desahogarse aunque fuera un poco, lo cual era más que habitual, pero Aoko no hacía nada y se mantenía al margen de los grupos habituales reprimiendo aun más sus emociones sin saber que lentamente se desmoronaba por dentro.

Cuando finalmente llago el momento de darle sepultura al que fuere un gran detective en vida, Aoko entrecerró los ojos por un breve instante a la vez que respiraba hondamente en un intento de darse valor para acabar con todo aquella tortura al darle el último adiós a su amigo antes de que bajara al sepulcro. Así, con este pensamiento en mente su cuerpo se movió por inercia hacia el lugar donde todos los dolientes comenzaban a reunirse, pero justo cuando se encontraba a mitad de camino, una mano se poso repentinamente en su hombro deteniéndola, ella extrañada volteo lentamente para ver a cual de sus conocidos pertenecía aquella mano que aun la retenía sujetándola por el hombro y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que aquel individuo a su lado no era su padre ni mucho menos alguno de sus compañeros, amigos o conocidos; en su lugar se encontraba un joven hombre con edad comprendida entre los veinte y veinticinco años aproximadamente, de corto y alborotado cabello castaño oscuro, tez blanca e intensos ojos azules que en ese momento la observaban con seriedad y preocupación. No sabía quien era ese sujeto o qué hacia allí, aun así por alguna extraña razón tenía la fuerte sensación de haberlo visto antes en algún lugar, pero desgraciadamente no lograba recordar cuando o donde exactamente lo había visto anteriormente, inclusive no tenía idea de si en verdad había ocurrido aquel encuentro o sí sólo se trataba de una mala pasada de su memoria.

— No —Dijo finalmente aquel joven sacándola de sus pensamientos— No hagas de éste el último recuerdo que tendrás de él.

— ¿Qué demonios estas diciendo? —Dijo apartando de un golpe la mano de aquel joven de su hombro a la vez que retrocedía un paso a la defensiva— No te metas en lo que no te importa.

— ¿Y dejar que sigas muriendo por dentro?... Pues no, gracias. No estoy de humor para asistir un entierro doble hoy —Replico mirándola fijamente a los ojos con severidad, ante lo cual Aoko retrocedió un paso más intimidada por la intensidad de su mirada, pero él sin animo de dar su brazo a torcer, acortó de una sola zancada los dos pasos que ella se había alejado de él. Si, la estaba presionado mucho y lo sabía, pero Kaito simplemente no podía seguir ignorando el inmenso dolor y sufrimiento que se reflejaba en la mirada de la joven inspectora— ¿Por qué no lloras? Hacerte la fuerte no te servirá de nada, con ello solo estas lastimándote y lo sabes.

— Yo no…

— ¡No me importa! —La reprocho con severidad acercándose a ella hasta reducir la distancia que los separaba a unos escasos cinco o seis centímetros— ¡Él era tu amigo! No solo eso, sí mal no tengo entendido, él era tu mejor amigo… Si hay alguien aquí en verdad esta sufriendo por su muerte, eres tú.

Ante esto ella no supo como responder y abrumada por sus palabras y por la profunda preocupación en su mirada, sintió como aquella coraza que tanto se había esforzado por mantener frente a todo el mundo, simplemente se rompía en mil pedazos cuando ese extraño joven poso ambas manos sobre sus hombros instándola con la mirada a que dejara a un lado el orgullo por un momento para que así pudiera deshacerse de esa pesada carga que ella misma se había autoimpuesto. Sin previo aviso un par de frías gotas de lluvia cayeron sobre el delicado rostro de la joven, no paso mucho tiempo para que la lluvia se desatara con fuerza sobre ellos empapándolos por completo y aunque ella trato de ocultarlo bajando levemente la mirada, aun así no pudo evitar que el perspicaz mago presenciara como con cada gota de lluvia que del cielo caía, una lagrima más rodaba libremente por sus mejillas.

— Cállate —Murmuro con la voz ahogada por las lagrimas golpeándolo sin fuerza en el pecho con ambas manos— Sólo cállate.

Simplemente no podía creer como aquellas mismas palabras que ella le había dedicado aquella fatídica noche a Kaito Kid con odio y rabia, ahora se las dedicaba a Kuroba Kaito aferrándose inconscientemente a su pecho llorando desconsoladamente tomando por sorpresa al joven mago, quien nunca se espero que precisamente ella se aferrara de esa manera a él buscando consuelo, ante esto respiro hondamente y sin pensarlo mucho la abrazo protegiéndola con su cuerpo de las miradas de los curiosos que se dirigían hacía el lugar donde el resto de los dolientes se encontraba reunido. Pronto la lluvia se volvió más fuerte ahuyentado a todos los dolientes del cementerio, siendo ellos los únicos que se quedaron en aquel lugar resguardándose bajo un frondoso árbol, luego de que Aoko se calmara lo suficiente para caer en cuenta de la proximidad entre ella y aquel hombre que no conocía.

Sentados en la grama observaron en silencio como la lluvia caía cada vez con más intensidad junto con aquella brisa gélida que con su sola presencia hizo temblar a la orgullosa inspectora, quien presa del frio no encontró otra solución más que abrazar sus piernas apoyando el mentón en sus rodillas en un vano intento de entrar en calor.

— Toma —Suspiro Kaito cubriéndola con su chaqueta al notar como Aoko tiritaba levemente a causa del frio— No creo que deje de llover, así que puedes usarla hasta que lleguemos a tu auto. Dime ¿Dónde lo dejaste estacionado?

— Cerca de la entrada —Respondió levantándose al mismo tiempo que Kaito lo hacia— Vamos.

No hubo necesidad de más palabras, pues ambos sabían lo que tenían que hacer, sólo debían correr lo más rápido que pudieran hacía la entrada del cementerio en un vano intento de no empaparse aun más de lo que ya lo estaban ambos. Al llegar a la entrada del cementerio, Aoko se apresuro a sacar las llaves de su bolsillo, para luego abrir rápidamente la puerta de su auto subiéndose con desespero al asiento del conductor, mientras Kaito se quedaba afuera sosteniendo la puerta para luego cerrarla detrás de ella como lo haría todo un caballero.

— Supongo que eso es todo señorita —Musito esbozando una leve sonrisa complacido a la vez que toma de vuelta su chaqueta— Procura no seguir reprimiéndote tanto o terminaras por hacerte daño.

— Espera —Lo detuvo Aoko cuando Kaito hizo el ademán de irse —Dime ¿Quién eres?

Divertido Kaito sonrió ampliamente, dio media vuelta y extendiendo su mano hacía ella, hizo aparecer en su mano una hermosa rosa azul ante la sorpresa de la joven inspectora.

— Soy Kuroba Kaito —Musito ofreciéndole aquella rosa sin borrar en ningún momento aquella sonrisa dibujada con gracia en su rostro— Es un placer.

— Es un placer —Contesto ella, aceptando la rosa sin pensar— Soy Aoko Nakamori.

— Pues, espero que volvamos a vernos algún día —Se despidió alegremente para luego irse corriendo bajo la lluvia hasta desaparecer por completo de la vista de Aoko.

Era curioso como aun el joven mago era capaz de recordar a la perfección aquel día en el cementerio cuando cometió el "error" de acercarse a Aoko, un error que había disfrutado más que cualquier cosa en su vida y del cual sólo se arrepentía al ver como habían terminado las cosas entre ellos. Era curioso y de cierta manera se podría decir que era inclusive irónico, pero ¿Qué más podría hacer? Al final todo era cuestión de azar en esta vida y aunque le cueste aceptarlo, esta vez él había sido el perdedor y como su padre una vez le había dicho: "Sólo es cuestión de suerte ¿O no?"…

— Es la hora —La potente voz de Irish imponiéndose por encima de la música que inundaba aquel bar al este de la ciudad, logro sacar de su ensimismamiento al joven mago— las seis en punto.

Comprendiendo a que se refería su compañero, el audaz ladrón volteo naturalmente pero con disimulo hacia el lugar que Irish le había indicado, buscando con la mirada a Vermouth quien sentada a escasos metros del cruel asesino que por poco acaba con sus vidas, jugaría el papel de indicador, previendo cualquier posible escape que Panter pudiera hacer, avisándoles con un leve gesto para que ellos pudieran interceptarlo. Afortunadamente éste se encontraba completamente solo en una mesa y estaba más concentrado en su reloj que en cualquier otra cosa que sucediera a su alrededor, se le veía nervioso y hasta impaciente, lo cual indicaba que estaba esperando a alguien. Por un instante Kaito lo observo con rabia, para luego volver su atención hacia su botella de cerveza para no llamar mucho la atención.

— Tenemos todo —Dijo Irish en un tono de voz lo suficientemente alto para que el mago lo escuchara, el cual era a la vez lo suficientemente bajo para que nadie más a su alrededor supiera de lo que estaban hablando— su nombre, su dirección, sus horarios. Tan sólo falta que se presente la oportunidad y podremos poner fin a todo esto.

— No seas impaciente —Musito divertido el ladrón dándole un trago a su cerveza— si nos apresuramos demasiado arruinaremos el show.

— Bien —Bufo el asesino bebiéndose toda su cerveza de un solo trago— lo haremos a tu modo niño.

Tenía que admitir que ni el mismo podía contener las ganas que tenía de darle su merecido a ese miserable, pero aunque era difícil mantener el control, era necesario que lo hicieran para no estropear la tan ansiada oportunidad que tanto habían estado esperando. Debían ser pacientes y esperar hasta que ese infeliz bajara la guardia o cometiera cualquier error por mínimo que fuere, solo así podrían llevar a cabo el plan que con tanto cuidado habían trazado.

* * *

**— ****Al otro lado de la ciudad —**

Curiosamente mientras todo esto sucedía, nuestra joven inspectora despertaba abruptamente en su casa con el pulso acelerado, la respiración entrecortada y su rostro bañado en lágrimas, que no dejaban de surgir una tras otra delatándola por completo consigo misma pues ese sueño que había tenido la hizo caer en cuenta de un hecho muy importante que hace tiempo había olvidado. La sincera sonrisa de Kaito y el brillo en su mirada aquel fatídico día en el entierro de su mejor amigo Saguro Hakuba, donde no solo destruyo todas sus defensas sino que la ayudo a calmarse y se quedó con ella hasta que se sintió mejor.

— Idiota —Mascullo entre dientes golpeando con fuerza el colchón de su cama ante el recuerdo de aquel día y de aquella primera y hermosa rosa azul que él le había obsequiado. Una flor de la cual cuido con esmero hasta el día en que se marchito, sonriendo tontamente cada vez que la veía pues le hacía recordar a ese extraño joven que tanto la había cautivado con tan solo ese simple gesto hacia ella.

Quizás solo fue una casualidad o una mera coincidencia que en se precisó instante ambos revivieran aquel viejo recuerdo a pesar de encontrarse tan lejos el uno del otro como lo estaban en ese momento, lo cual era lo suficientemente curioso como para preguntarnos a que se debía esta extraña sincronía que los dos jóvenes tenían ¿Sería obra del caprichoso azar o simplemente podemos catalogarlo como una mera casualidad? ¿Cómo describir aquella conexión que ambos ignoraban? Pues la respuesta es más que obvia diría yo, pero la triste realidad es que poco importa lo que ustedes como espectadores y yo como narrador de esta historia pudiéramos creer ya que siempre y cuando los actores principales de esta obra desconocieran este simple e implícito hecho que se encontraba justo frente a sus narices, entonces nada cambiaría y con ello el rumbo de esta pequeña historia seguiría ese mismo trágico y triste sendero por el cual se había empeñado en transitar por capricho del autor.

En fin, volviendo a lo que nos atañe. Aoko se encontraba devastada con todo aquel cumulo de emociones que aquel recuerdo había desatado en ella mientras dormía plácidamente en su habitación. Buscando calmarse se metió en la ducha y dejo que le agua fría se llevara consigo todos aquellos pensamientos uno por uno, logrando lentamente serenarse lo suficiente para volver a su estado natural de calma, cambio la temperatura del agua y aprovecho para darse un baño ya que estaba en la ducha, pensando que un buen baño la ayudaría a relajarse un poco más, ya que por alguna razón aquel recuerdo la había alterado mucho más de lo que se hubiera imaginado.

Tras salir de la ducha volvió a su habitación y como cualquier vestigio de sueño también había desaparecido con el agua fría hace un momento, tomo su teléfono con la idea de jugar un poco para distraerse y cual fue su sorpresa al ver que en la pantalla del pequeño aparato aparecían marcadas diez llamadas perdidas de Lucas. Extrañada y preocupada por el alarmante número de llamadas perdidas de su amigo tomo el teléfono y marco su número esperando que no hubiera sucedido nada grave.

— Lucas ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Cómo estás? —La urgencia en su voz denotaba su preocupación, pero al escuchar la animada música de fondo junto con el bufido de su amigo, cayó en cuenta del porque tenía tantas llamadas perdidas de Lucas— Este yo…

— Vaya, vaya señorita —Musito tamborileando con sus dedos la mesa— No sé si es que mi reloj se descompuso o si hoy no es viernes como pensaba, pero juraría que acordamos vernos en el bar de siempre hace dos horas aproximadamente ¿O me equivoco?

— Lo siento —Se apresuró a disculparse a la vez que corría a su guardarropa a buscar algo que ponerse, por suerte ya se había bañado— Me quede dormida.

— Viniendo de ti, lo creería —Suspiro pesadamente— Si quieres lo dejamos para otro día Aoko.

— ¡Ya voy saliendo para allá! —Grito saliendo de su casa como alma que lleva el diablo, asegurándose de cerrar todo con llave antes de saltar sobre su auto— Llego en quince minutos así que espérame.

— Bueno que más da —Suspiro una vez más el asesino a través de la línea— Aquí te espero.

Este pautado encuentro podría parecer raro luego de lo que ha sucedió hasta ahora, pero la verdad era que ambos, como buenos amigos que eran, tenían la costumbre de ir a beber juntos cada vez que algo realmente malo había sucedido o cada vez que la joven inspectora se encontraba muy triste, alegre o excesivamente furiosa, pues esta era la única manera efectiva que había encontrado para que ella se desahogara aunque fuere un poco y Lucas como todo buen Galés también era buen bebedor, como lo era ella a pesar de su delicada apariencia, lo cual se debía a todas las veces que termino compartiendo copas con su padre (luego de que cumplió la mayoría de edad) cada vez que éste estaba deprimido por no haber logrado atrapar al escurridizo ladrón Kaito Kid o cada vez que recuperaba alguna de las joyas que éste había robado.

Ahora haciendo a un lado todo este disparatado evento, había algo que resultaba alarmante de toda esta situación y era que en tan solo quince minutos la joven inspectora llegaría al lugar donde se encontraba el hombre que había asesinado a su mejor amigo, el mismo lugar donde también se encontraba el hombre que tantas emociones y sensaciones había logrado despertar en ella, al cual no sabía si aún lo amaba o lo odiaba.

Finalmente uno a uno todos los jugadores de este endemoniado juego de traición regido por las caprichosas reglas del azar, convergían en un mismo punto lo cual traería consigo una vez más un inevitable derramamiento de sangre, donde uno de ellos se despediría para siempre de este mundo, entregándose a los brazos de la muerte.

* * *

_He aquí finalmente el **capítulo 15** títulado **Convergencia**. Espero que haya sido de su agrado a pesar de los saltos bruscos que éste tiene._

_Quisiera agregar que con este capítulo finalmente he subido las tres versiones que escribí en un principio para el **capítulo 2**. La primera versión que escribí para ese capítulo es el que ahora es el **capítulo 6** (con algunas modificaciones), la segunda versión que escribí fue ésta (Hasta la parte donde termina el recuerdo de la primera vez que Aoko y Kaito se encontraran durante el entierro de Hakuba) y como ya les había comentado en aquel entonces, la tercera versión que escribí fue la que finalmente quedo como **el capítulo 2** que ya conocen._

_Se que esto no viene a cuento, pero sentí que debía de hacer esta aclaración. Ahora sin nada más que agregar me despido. Hasta la próxima y como simpre les digo cuidense mucho._


	17. Capítulo XVI: Punto Crítico

En fin, aquí esta el** capítulo 16** de ésta pequeña y corta historia, espero les guste.

* * *

**Capítulo XVI: Punto Crítico**

Simplemente no tenía palabras para describir la impresión que le causaba aquella catastrófica escena que se mostraba frente a sus ojos, una escena que ocasiono que un profundo miedo junto a una creciente ira se apoderaran por completo de todo su cuerpo haciéndolo rechinar los dientes y romper aquel vaso que sostenía con su mano producto de la unión de esas dos emociones y de la impotencia que sentía al saber que no podía acercarse ni hacer nada en esa situación sin exponerse así mismo y a sus compañeros, quienes tan asombrados como él, veían con disimulo aquella pequeña mesa donde el sanguinario y cruel asesino Panter reía animadamente mientras charlaba y bebía junto con la joven e inocente inspectora Aoko Nakamori.

— Vaya imprevisto —Bufo Irish volviendo su atención al iracundo y angustiado ladrón fantasma, quien mostrando una expresión tan fría como un tempano de hielo aparto la mirada de la "alegre" pareja, soltando un leve gruñido conforme le daba la espalda a aquella desagradable escena— ¿Crees que haya previsto la emboscada? Podría estar usando a esa niña como rehén e inclusive podría usarla como escudo humano si llega a sentirse amenazado.

— Lo sé —Gruño Kaito retirando de la mesa los cristales rotos del vaso que había desquebrajado con su mano bajo la mirada recelosa y cautelosa de Irish, pues era obvio que el ver a la mujer que amaba con aquel malnacido de Panter bebiendo juntos tan a gusto como se veían, simplemente no le había sentado nada bien— puede que ya sepa quien soy y la relación que tengo con Aoko o simplemente dedujo cuanto me importa ella después del incidente con su compañero Falcon.

— Hay otra posibilidad —Murmuro Irish tomando la nueva botella de cerveza que había pedido entre sus manos para darle un "pequeño" sorbo con el cual redujo un tercio del contenido de la misma— esos dos ya se conocían de antes y él esta aprovechándose de la susceptibilidad de esa niña para acercarse más a ella— Kaito lo fulmino ante este comentario, para luego volver la mirada hacia la pareja entre molesto y preocupado— puedes molestarte cuanto quieras, no importa ya que nada de lo que hagas quita el hecho de que ese tipo es un hombre. Además esa niña no esta del todo mal.

— Lo sé —Asintió frustrado el joven mago, obligándose una vez más a apartar la mirada de aquella escena. Estrujándose la cara con las manos, el audaz mago respiro hondamente y exhalo con fuerza un par de veces buscando enfriar su cabeza y aclarar sus ideas, para así hacer a un lado esas ridículas ganas que tenía de mandar todo a la basura y salir corriendo hacia ese malnacido, de abalanzarse sobre él y golpearlo hasta desfigurarle el rostro o hasta que no fuera más que una extraña masa amorfa de carne y sangre. Ojo, él no estaba celoso, tan solo estaba sumamente furioso y nada más que eso, pues era obvio que de una u otra manera ese infeliz se estaba aprovechando de Aoko— No importa lo que sea, es un hecho que Aoko esta aquí y eso arruina todo ya que esta demasiado cerca de ese infeliz. Sin embargo no vamos a retirarnos de la jugada, tan solo necesitamos hacer un pequeño ajuste en nuestros planes y el control de la partida estará de nuevo en nuestras manos.

— Soy todo oídos jefe —Bromeo Irish sonriendo divertido a la vez que activaba el pequeño e imperceptible transmisor que tanto él, Vermouth y el joven mago tenían para comunicarse (cortesía del profesor Agasa)— Ya Vermouth esta en línea.

Con la atención de sus compañeros en su persona, el audaz ladrón comenzó a explicar el nuevo plan que había ideado en el momento en que había visto a la joven e impetuosa inspectora entrar por las puertas del bar alterando con su sola presencia lo que hasta hace poco fuera el escenario perfecto para acabar con el asesino. Ahora mientras todo esto sucedía, en la mesa en la que se encontraban Aoko y Lucas, una reñida competencia de bebidas llegaba a su fin con un empate como resultado final, dado que ambos habían logrado tomar la misma cantidad de botellas de cerveza antes de que el limite de tiempo que se habían autoimpuesto llegara a su fin.

— Veo que el trabajo no te ha hecho perder la forma —Musito divertido Lucas haciéndole unas seña a uno de los mesoneros para que fuera a recoger todas aquellas botellas vacías que aun seguían sobre la mesa.

— Lo mismo digo —Contesto triunfante Aoko cruzándose de brazos a la vez que esbozaba una amplia sonrisa cargada de autosuficiencia y satisfacción— temía que de tanto tomar café te hubieras oxidado Lucas.

— ¡Jajajaja! ya quisieras pequeña, pero no —Musito soltando una sonora carcajada disfrutando realmente de aquel instante que compartía con aquella mujer impetuosa y orgullosa que odiaba perder tanto como él mismo— no voy a darte el gusto de ganarme tan fácilmente.

— Tan poco me hace falta que te contengas conmigo idiota —Replico fingiendo estar ofendida por lo que su amigo había dicho— puedo darte una paliza cuando sea y donde sea jejeje.

— ¡Ja! Atrévete a intentarlo si quieres —Aoko lo miro directo a los ojos, arqueando una ceja e inquiriendo con la mirada si aquello quería decir lo que ella estaba pensado, gesto ante el cual Lucas tan sólo se cruzo de brazos sonriendo con autosuficiencia; ella reconoció aquel evidente gesto y esbozando una sonrisa como la de su amigo acepto el reto.

Eran este tipo de momentos los que hacían a Aoko olvidar aunque fuera por unos míseros segundos todos y cada uno de sus problemas y aunque ya había pasado algún tiempo desde la última vez que se había reunido con Lucas de esta manera, le alegraba mucho el ver que no solo su relación de amistad seguía manteniéndose intacta, sino que él seguía siendo el mismo hombre de pocas y contundentes palabras que se volvía sumamente prepotente y presuntuoso cada vez que bebía cierta cantidad de licor. Por un instante la joven inspectora se sumergió en sus pensamientos cuando llego el mesero que Lucas había llamado para recoger las botellas vacías que se encontraban sobre la pequeña mesa, en ese breve instante que tuvo para si misma se sorprendió cuando una leve y triste sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios al caer en cuenta que hasta hace poco era el joven mago el que se encargaba de hacerla olvidar sus problemas, angustias y preocupaciones, ese mismo idiota cuyo ego era tan grande que lo hacía creer que el mundo se encontraba a sus pies, el cual era ese mismo payaso que creía que con una sonrisa todo se resolvería; un hombre que solo necesito un par de segundos para arrojar a la basura toda esa bella ilusión en la que la había envuelto en estos dos años que estuvieron juntos. Una nueva sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al darse cuenta de que ahora que había descubierto el pequeño secreto del joven mago, tendría que asegurarse de encerrarlo por un largo tiempo en alguna fría y sucia celda en alguna prisión de máxima seguridad, para enseñarle una buena lección a ese estúpido y presuntuoso ladrón de tercera categoría.

— ¿Todo en orden señorita? —La pausada y serena voz del mesero que había ido a limpiar la mesa, la tomo por sorpresa haciéndola volver en sí bruscamente— disculpe mi atrevimiento.

— No te preocupes. Estoy bien —Asintió Aoko dedicándole una sonrisa al joven mesero, el cual se sonrojo notoriamente ante este simple gesto de parte de la inspectora— gracias por preguntar.

— De… De nada —Murmuro el joven nervioso marchándose rápidamente para evitar que esa hermosa mujer viera su vergonzosa reacción, la cual no paso desapercibida a los ojos del perspicaz asesino, quien siguió con la mirada a aquel chico hasta que éste desapareció detrás de la puerta que daba a la cocina del bar. Luego se encargaría de bajar de su nube a ese tonto niño.

— Por cierto Lucas —Dijo Aoko llamando de nuevo la atención del frio asesino, quien arqueo una ceja a la vez que la observaba extrañado y a la vez interesado por aquello que ella tenía que decirle— No me había dado cuenta, pero ¿Cómo te lastimaste la pierna?

De todas las preguntas que pudo hacerle hecho en aquel momento, ella tenía que escoger precisamente esa de entre todas. La observo por un breve instante con la mentira que había preparado ya lista para salir de su boca, pero aquella pura mirada de la joven inspectora lo hizo dudar por primera vez en su vida, deteniéndolo bruscamente cuando ya se disponía a contestar a su pregunta, pues aquellos cristalinos y puros ojos que lo observaban atentamente parecían suplicarle desesperadamente que dijera la verdad ya que no podrían soportar el sufrir otra vez por una mentira más de alguien a quien apreciaba. Se sintió abrumado e intimidado en aquel momento por aquella mujer que ante sus ojos era igual que una delicada muñeca de porcelana a la cual podría romper con tan sólo mirarla; fue tal la impresión que en él causaron aquellos ojos que simplemente tuvo que desviar la mirada hacia un lado en un vano intento por recomponerse.

— ¿Lucas? —Volvió a preguntar la joven inspectora, pero esta vez con un marcado tono de preocupación en su voz.

— Me caí —Dijo finalmente entrecerrando los ojos ante aquella descarada mentira, a lo que ella tan sólo enarco una ceja sin creerse ni una palabra esa tonta y trillada escusa— estaba reparando una de las repisas altas de la tienda cuando, al bajar por la escalera, pise mal uno de los peldaños y resbale cayendo sobre uno de los destornilladores que había dejado sobre la mesa, el cual se me incrusto en la pierna.

— Aja —Bufo Aoko poniendo los ojos en blanco a la vez que cruzaba los brazos y se recostaba del espaldar de la silla— Te creo porque yo también soy mentirosa.

— Pero es la ver…

— Vamos señorita. No sea tan cruel —Musito a espaldas de Aoko una maliciosa y desagradable voz masculina, la cual interrumpió bruscamente a Lucas, quien sorprendido vio como aquel hombre no era otro que Snake, uno de sus compañeros y la mano derecha del hombre para el cual trabajaba. Aoko quiso voltear a ver quien era aquel hombre que se había entrometido en la conversación, pero desistió al sentir como éste la apuntaba con un arma en la espalda— por lo menos finja que le cree para no herir sus sentimientos ¿No es así Panter?

Panter. Aquel nombre le cayó como balde de agua fría a la pobre Aoko quien una vez más sentía como la apuñalaban por la espalda cuando vio como su "amigo" Lucas reaccionaba ante aquel nombre entrecerrando los ojos por un breve instante, para luego alzar la mirada hacia el hombre detrás de ella, ignorado por completo su mirada a la vez que su expresión se tornaba repentinamente fría y sin emoción alguna. Una leve sonrisa cargada de ironía se dibujo por un breve instante en su rostro pues realmente era irónico como una vez más era traicionada por alguien a quien estimaba, lo cual la hizo caer nuevamente en cuenta de que todos estos años Lucas Bertrand había estado viéndole la cara de idiota descaradamente, fingiendo ser su amigo y un buen chico al que solo le interesaba tener un buen libro que leer entre sus manos, cuando en realidad tan solo era un cruel asesino que por poco acaba con la vida de Shinichi, uno de sus pocos amigos y el único hombre aparte del fallecido Hakuba y su padre, que no la había traicionado de la misma manera en que lo habían hecho él y el mismo Kaito.

— ¿Qué significa esto Snake? —Inquirió tratando de contener la creciente ira en su interior y el odio que ahora sentía hacia el malnacido de Snake por haber desecho la perfecta mascarada que había mantenido por cuatro largos años y por ocasionar que aquella dulce mirada que la joven inspectora siempre le mostraba, fuera sustituida por una fría y decepcionada mirada que lo recriminaba a la vez que le decía: "¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?"

— Son ordenes del jefe —Dijo tornándose tan serio como su interlocutor dándole dos golpecitos con la pistola en la espalda a la joven inspectora indicándole de esta manera que se levantara de su asiento, orden que ella obedeció en el acto al no tener más opción, pues estaba rodeada y por experiencia sabía lo peligroso que podía ser tomar a la ligera a un asesino— Vamos, él nos esta esperando en el mismo lugar de siempre.

— Vamos —Repitió Lucas en un suspiro encaminándose hacia la salida del bar, seguido de cerca por Aoko y Snake.

Al salir del bar los tres abordaron una limusina negra que se encontraba estacionada en la entrada, la cual emprendió la marcha rumbo a la misma mansión en la que se había efectuado la última reunión que habían tenido en presencia del hombre al que ambos asesinos reconocían como su jefe.

Si antes se sentía rodeada, todo empeoro cuando ingreso al interior de aquella limusina donde un hombre y dos mujeres los esperaban con una sonrisa maliciosa dibujada en sus rostros y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que ese hombre de tez morena, corto cabello rubio y de ojos azules, con una araña tatuada en su ojo izquierdo, no era otro que el famoso ilusionista Gunter Von Goldberg II y que las dos mujeres a su lado también eran reconocidas figuras públicas. Lisa James era una de ellas, una popular actriz de tez nívea, largo y ondulado cabello rojizo e impactantes ojos verdes, cuyo escultural y sensual cuerpo dotado de prominentes atributos y cinceladas curvas era capaz de hacer babear a cualquier hombre y de causar envidia en la mayoría de las mujeres. La otra mujer no era otra que Sasha Miller, una de las escritoras más afamadas del momento en lo que al género del Romance se refería y tenía que decirlo, pero ¡Demonios! ¡Que tan absurda e irónica podía llegar a ser la vida algunas veces! si hasta la misma Aoko se consideraba una de sus más grandes fans ya que en más de una ocasión se había sumido en los hermosos versos que en sus obras plasmaba tanto en su adolescencia como ahora, además por si fuera poco ahora que la veía bien ella era la misma mujer con la que Kaito se había acostado la noche que se quedo encerrada en el pequeño armario de ropa de aquel hotel del cual ya había olvidado su nombre. Realmente la joven inspectora estaba comenzando a creer que su Irónica, hilarante, absurda y hasta chocante vida podía ser digna de una novela teniendo en cuenta todo lo que había vivido hasta ahora.

— Vaya, vaya esperaba algo más entretenido —Musito decepcionado el famoso ilusionista apoyando el mentón sobre la palma de su mano derecha— pero solo trajiste contigo a una insulsa mujer sin gracia Snake.

— Cállate la boca Spider —Bufo Snake malhumorado— esta mujer es la clave para conseguir de una vez por todas a Pandora.

Ante esta fuerte afirmación, los cuatro asesinos e incluso la misma Aoko, abrieron desmesuradamente los ojos sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaban sus oídos a la vez que centraban su atención en Snake, quien tan solo se encogió de hombros a la vez que esbozaba una amplia sonrisa divertido.

— O al menos eso es lo que dijo el jefe —Concluyo ganándose un bufido por parte de todos los presentes.

Luego de esto un absoluto silencio se apodero del interior del costoso vehículo en lo que restaba del viaje hasta la mansión. Al llegar a su destino Snake, Spider y Panter junto a las otras dos mujeres, llevaron a Aoko al sótano, donde los esperaba un hombre de robusto cuerpo, corto y sedoso cabello blanco como la nieve, de ojos tan negros como el carbón enmarcados por prominentes arrugas en su rostro, producto del paso de los años por su ya envejecido cuerpo. Un hombre que al ver llegar a sus cinco mejores y más fieles subordinados junto con la mujer que resolvería todos sus problemas, esbozo una torcida sonrisa ladina que ocasiono, con su sola presencia, que un fuerte escalofrió recorriera toda la espalda de la joven inspectora.

— Prepárenla —Ordeno señalando una vieja y mugrienta silla de madera que se encontraba a su lado— quiero empezar lo más pronto posible con el interrogatorio.

— ¿Qué información puede tener esta mujer sobre Pandora? —Se animo a preguntar Panter disimulando lo preocupado que estaba por Aoko, ganándose la atención de sus compañeros quienes extrañados por su actitud lo observaban con curiosidad.

— Pues es bastante sencillo —Musito el anciano hombre observando atentamente como Lisa y Sasha se encargaban de atar las manos de la orgullosa inspectora detrás del espaldar de la silla y sus piernas a cada una de las patas delanteras de la misma— ya que ustedes no han sido capaces de acabar con la vida de ese miserable ladrón de tercera categoría, Kaito Kid. He decidido traer a la mujer que lo ha perseguido durante estos dos años, pues estoy seguro que ya conoce la identidad de ese sucio ladrón a estas alturas del partido. Con ese dato en nuestras manos ustedes podrán matar a ese insecto con mayor facilidad y así conseguir la caja que Mice diseño.

— Comprendo —Asintió Panter haciendo finalmente contacto visual con Aoko, quien previendo lo que sucedería a continuación, cerró los ojos por un breve instante respirando hondamente en un intento de asimilar la idea de que en unos instantes sería torturada hasta la muerte por un grupo de asesinos— ¿Qué haremos nosotros?

— Tú y Snake me ayudaran a hacer cantar a esta hermosa señorita —Dijo sonriendo con mórbido placer a la vez que Panter apretaba fuertemente sus puños hasta el punto de hacerlos sangrar, sintiéndose miserable e impotente al no poder hacer nada por salvar a la joven inspectora de tan horrible experiencia— Eagle, Raven y Spider se encargaran de vigilar y cuidar la mansión, después de todo es cien por ciento probable que Kaito Kid venga a buscar a esta señorita. Ahora ¡Vayan! No tenemos tiempo que perder.

* * *

**— ****3 horas después —**

Tras tres extenuantes y dolorosas horas de tortura, Aoko comenzaba a sentir como su consciencia de a momentos se desvanecía y volvía en cortos intervalos de tiempo cada vez que el dolor invadía su magullado y ensangrentado cuerpo, el cual luego de haber recibido incontables golpes, patadas, quemaduras y cortaduras se encontraba a un paso de ceder por completo al dolor y perder las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo el dolor que había experimentado en esas interminables tres horas, ella seguía reacia a colaborar con esos miserables a lograr sus sucias y asquerosas metas, manteniendo sus labios sellados al igual que una impenetrable caja fuerte, ya que prefería una y mil veces morir en ese lugar antes de revelar la identidad de aquel hombre al que había jurado atrapar así fuera lo último que hiciera en su vida; lamentablemente todo parecía indicar que hallaría su muerte antes de que pudiera siquiera volverlo a ver, pues aunque no sabía exactamente que era lo que estaba mal dentro de ella, tenía la certeza de que algo importante se había roto en el interior de su cuerpo.

— Esta mujer es un hueso duro de roer —Dijo gruñendo por lo bajo el anciano hombre bajo la atenta mirada de sus dos subordinados quienes con sus manos manchadas con la sangre de la moribunda inspectora, la soltaron por un instante para centrar su atención en él y en la nueva orden que les daría a continuación— Panter. Echa más sal sobre su cuerpo. Mejor aun échale todo lo que queda de ésta.

Sin rechistar Lucas se acerco a la pequeña mesa sobre la cual reposaba la bandeja de plata que contenía todas las ensangrentadas herramientas que ellos habían usado para torturar a la joven e inocente inspectora que nada tenía que ver en todo este asunto, tomo el envase metálico que contenía la sal y tal cual como se lo había ordenado su jefe, comenzó a esparcir la sal por todo el cuerpo de Aoko quien comenzó a removerse apretando fuertemente los dientes hasta hacer sangrar sus encías al intentar reprimir aquel grito de dolor atorado en su garganta, el cual era producto del escozor que la sal le causaba en las incontables heridas que poblaban su magullado cuerpo, las cuales le hacían sentir como su piel ardía intensamente atormentándola horriblemente hasta el punto de hacer que un par de lagrimas se escaparan de sus ya apagados ojos azules, de los cuales uno se encontraba hinchado y parcialmente cerrado. Luego de unos minutos el ardor desapareció por completo de su cuerpo permitiéndole finalmente suspirar aliviada ante la atónita mirada de los tres hombres frente a ella.

— ¡Suficiente! —Grito fuera de sus casillas el hombre de ojos tan negros como el carbón— ¡Desaten sus piernas! ¡Si sigue insistiendo en guardar silencio córtenle ambas piernas una por una!

En lugar de responder o decir cualquier cosa, Aoko esbozo una leve sonrisa lanzando un par de patadas con ambas piernas, una vez que estas fueron desatadas. No está demás decir que Panter, a pesar de la herida en su pierna, fue capaz de esquivar el repentino ataque de la inspectora, a diferencia de Snake quien no pudo reaccionar a tiempo para esquivar aquella patada que termino impactando con fuerza en sus genitales tirándolo al suelo a dolorido.

— Desgraciada —Dijo entre dientes Snake desde el suelo, sacando nuevamente su arma y apuntando temblorosamente la cabeza de la joven inspectora— púdrete… En el infierno put…

Antes de que siquiera pudiera terminar la frase el silbido de una carta cortando el viento se hizo presente al mismo tiempo que una delgada carta de póker de dorso azul impactaba en la pistola que Snake sostenía volándosela de las manos, seguido de la fuerte patada que el inconfundible ladrón de guante blanco, Kaito Kid, le asestó en la quijada dejándolo inconsciente como parte de su gran entrada.

— Kid —La débil y apagada voz de Aoko expreso lo que paso por la mente de todos los presentes cuando el inigualable ladrón fantasma apareció en escena y aunque de seguro luego lo negaría a muerte, en ese momento realmente se alegraba de verlo allí frente a ella.

Desafortunadamente este simple y llano gesto fue lo único que necesito Panter para descubrir finalmente quien era en realidad el afamado ladrón fantasma ya que ese tono esperanzado en la voz de Aoko era el mismo que hasta hace unos días ella usaba cada vez que se refería al hombre del cual se había enamorado, era el mismo tono de voz que más de una vez usaba cuando le hablaba sobre Kaito Kuroba. Tras enlazar todas las piezas del rompecabezas Panter rechino los dientes furioso para luego esbozar una sonrisa ladina al caer en cuenta de que por primera vez en su vida realmente deseaba matar a uno de sus objetivos, después de todo ese hombre era el mismo hombre que había osado a robar el corazón de la segunda mujer que había amado en su vida.

— ¿Cómo has entrado en este lugar? —Pregunto "calmado" el anciano hombre, rechinando sus dientes inconscientemente a la vez que Panter se interponía entre el hábil ladrón y la malherida inspectora— Recuerdo haberte dejado un regalo de bienvenida para que jugaras un poco.

— Mis amigos están jugando con tu generoso regalo justo ahora —Dijo con el rostro ensombrecido a la vez que un fuerte estruendo proveniente del piso de arriba daba veracidad a sus palabras a la vez que hacía temblar levemente el sótano. Se detuvo por un momento para recorrer con la mirada el maltrecho cuerpo de Aoko, para luego alzar la mirada hacia el hombre que se interponía entre ellos, observándolo con odio y furia asesina, ante lo cual Panter sonriendo sardónicamente alzo sus ensangrentadas manos frente a él sosteniendo el cuchillo que había usado para cortar la soga con la que había sido atada la pierna de Aoko a la pata de aquella vieja silla

— Que pena. Creí que eras más inteligente que esto niño —Suspiro decepcionado el hombre de blancos de cabellos sacando una pistola de su bolsillo, una magnum para ser exactos, con la cual apunto a la cabeza del escurridizo ladrón— nunca imagine que una simple y vulgar mujer como ésta, te haría cometer el estúpido error de entrar en la boca del lobo.

— Como yo lo veo —Musito señalando hacia arriba, dirigiendo la atención de todos a una lluvia de pequeñas esferas metálicas que comenzaron a caer desde el techo— no hay emoción sin un poco de peligro.

Una a una las pequeñas esferas metálicas fueron impactando contra el suelo liberando enormes cortinas de humo que rápidamente se propagaron por todo el sótano anulando toda la visibilidad del mismo, aprovechando esta distracción Kid rápidamente disparo con su arma modificada un naipe hacia el anciano hombre, volándole la pistola de las manos a la vez que ágilmente saltaba hacia un lado para esquivar el furtivo ataque de Panter, ocultándose en la cortina de humo; luego sin perder tiempo uso el impulso que quedo tras esquivar el ataque para acercarse a la joven inspectora y cortar la soga que ataba sus manos detrás del espaldar de la silla con el cuchillo que Snake había dejado caer luego de que ella lo pateara en sus partes nobles. Liberada, Aoko se vio doblegada por la fuerza de gravedad cayendo irremediablemente hacia los brazos del astuto ladrón, que la sostuvo antes de que cayera al suelo, quiso agradecerle por ir a salvarla, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, diviso una sombra acercándose peligrosamente a Kid por la espalda.

— ¡Cuidado! —A duras penas logro advertir a tiempo al hábil ladrón empujándolo hacia un lado con la poca fuerza que aun le quedaba, recibiendo en su lugar aquella puñalada en el hombro a manos de Lucas, quien al notar su error se apresuro a sostener a la joven inspectora antes de que cayera al suelo una vez más.

— ¡Maldita sea Aoko! ¿Por qué demonios haces esto? —Grito fuera de sus casillas buscando con la mirada al malnacido de Kaito Kid que persistía en mantenerse con vida ¿Acaso no entendía que debía morir para que Aoko dejara de sufrir? ¿Acaso no veía que era su culpa que todo hubiera llegado hasta este punto?— ¡Kiiiiiid! ¡Da la cara maldito cobarde!

— ¿Quién se esconde? —La voz del ladrón justo a su espalda hizo a Lucas voltear abruptamente solo para recibir un fuerte puñetazo en toda la cara que lo hizo soltar a la inspectora.

Dominados por la ira ambos hombres comenzaron golpearse el uno al otro con todas sus fuerzas sin importarles nada más que no fuera acabar con el otro, una pelea que dejaba ver toda la furia y la ira reprimida que ambos tenían, una pelea que no se detendría hasta que uno de los dos dejara de respirar, pues tras haber visto el deplorable estado en el que esos miserables habían dejado a la vivaz y enérgica inspectora, en la mente de Kaito solo un pensamiento se hacía presente y era matar a ese malnacido aunque fuera lo último hiciera en esta vida.

— ¡Suficiente! —El grito de Snake junto con el sordo sonido de un disparo marcaron el fin de aquella pelea, cuando adolorido el astuto ladrón cayo al suelo sosteniendo su pierna herida. Extrañado Lucas busco con la mirada a su compañero al cual, ahora que el humo se había disipado por completo, podía ver claramente— Ya es suficiente de toda esta basura. Panter toma la otra pistola y acaba con la chica.

— ¿Cómo? —Pregunto incrédulo

— Ya lo oíste Panter —Ordeno con firmeza el jefe haciéndose notar una vez más— Ahora que tenemos el premio mayor, ya no la necesitamos más. Además pronto morirá aunque no hagamos nada, ahórrale el sufrimiento.

— ¡Nooooooooooo! —Grito Kaito tratando desesperadamente de impedir aquello, pero Snake lo detuvo pateándolo con fuerza en el estomago, sacándole todo el aire.

Incapaz de desobedecer las ordenes de aquel hombre, Lucas lentamente se acerco a la mujer que amaba dispuesto a cumplir con su deber a pesar del dolor y la pena que le causaba el saber que después de aquello jamás volvería a ver aquella hermosa sonrisa que tanto le encantaba y que lo había cautivado desde la primera vez que la vio entrar por la pequeña puerta de la librería que poseía, junto con aquel joven detective que a pesar de tener raíces inglesas, había llegado a agradarle y al cual aun lamentaba haber asesinado hace dos años atrás. Tomó la pistola que se encontraba junto a la joven inspectora y a la vez que un par de lágrimas traicioneras se escapaban de sus fríos ojos, la apuntó a la cabeza. Respiro hondo y luego de un par de segundos, estaba listo para ponerle fin a todo el sufrimiento Aoko de una vez por todas, haciéndose la idea de que solo así le otorgaría al menos una muerte más tranquila y sin dolor.

El sordo sonido de un disparo, una bala y un fuerte estruendo en el piso superior seguido de un desgarrador grito de dolor, serían los detonantes que marcarían el fin de esta etapa, dejando tras de sí un injustificado derramamiento de sangre junto con la perdida de la vida de alguien que desde un principio nada tuviera que ver en todo esta sanguinaria lucha, pero que aun así termino por pagar con su vida el costo que implicaba marcar el fin de toda esta triste historia.

* * *

_En he Aquí el __**capítulo 16**__ títulado __**"Punto Crítico"**__ espero les haya gustado y por favor no me vayan a matar, este no es el último capítulo, aun quedan dos capítulos más antes de que todo acabe._

_**PD: **__Para __**Angel-Laura **__tratare de actualizar más seguido, para no hacerlos esperar tanto jejeje. Espero desocuprme un poco más en la universidad luego de esta semana._


	18. Capítulo XVII: Incertidumbre

Hola ¿Cómo están? Como lo prometido es deuda aqui les traigo el **capítulo 17** de esta pequeña historia, espero que sea de su agrado.

Para **Ladypaper, **primero que nada ¿Cómo estas? Ahora quiero agradecerte por los comentarios, por la correción y por la observación con respecto a aquel detalle mi escritura que estoy tratando de eliminar, pues tienes toda la razón ya que suelo ser muy redundante a veces (Casi todo el tiempo).

Estoy tratando de corregir ese detalle ya que soy consciente de que eso en parte se debe a mi carrera ya que en ella nos piden demostrar todo lo que hacemos y justificar cada argumento que utlizanos. Aun así eto no es escusa para seguir cometiendo el mismo fallo. Nuevamente gracias por la observasión y quiero que sepas que cualquier crítica, sugerencia, comentario o duda será bien recibida, así que sientete libre de decirme lo que quieras... No me queda nada más que decirte además de que espero que este capítulo sea de tú agrado.

Para **Angel-Laura **una vez más gracias por comentar y por estar siempre al tanto de esta pequeña historia, a pesar de que ya la hayas leido. Realmente me alegra de que te haya gustado éste fic hasta este punto. Nuevamente gracias y bueno espero que disfrutes este capítulo jeje

En fin, sin más preambulo he aqui el **capítulo 17**.

* * *

**Capítulo XVII: Incertidumbre**

El sordo sonido de un disparo, una bala, un fuerte estruendo en el piso superior seguido de un desgarrador grito de dolor, serían los detonantes que marcarían el fin de esta etapa. Sin dar crédito a lo que había ocurrido en menos de una fracción de segundo, Lucas grito una vez más de dolor al sentir como la mujer que amaba enterraba aun más en su pierna aquel cuchillo que mágicamente había aparecido en sus manos en el breve instante que su atención había sido robada por un hombre al que creía muerto desde hace tiempo, Johann Bachet el famoso matemático que a duras penas había logrado mantenerse con vida hasta ese momento. Así es, aquel mismo debilitado y moribundo hombre al que no veía desde la última reunión que se había efectuado en aquella mansión, el cual salió repentinamente de la pequeña celda del sótano en la que lo habían arrojado para que muriera al igual que un perro sarnoso y antes de que el cruel asesino pudiera acabar con la vida de la joven inspectora, se interpuso valientemente entre ella y el arma recibiendo el disparo en su lugar.

A pesar de haber sido tomado por sorpresa por la repentina aparición de Johann en escena, Lucas trato de remediar la situación haciéndolo a un lado, pero éste reacio a permitir que asesinara a la malherida inspectora, se aferró con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban al brazo del asesino impidiéndole moverse; una oportunidad que no fue desaprovechada por Aoko quien usando el cuchillo que Kaito le había dejado en el momento en que desato sus manos, se abalanzo sobre Panter apuñalando su pierna sana con lo que le quedaba de fuerza, enterrando la hoja del cuchillo lo más que pudo en la carne del hombre al que una vez considero su amigo.

— ¡Estúpido vejestorio inútil! —Bramo totalmente fuera de sus casillas Snake disparándole una vez más al pobre Johann hiriéndolo en el hombro lo cual lo hizo soltar a Panter y caer al suelo temblando bruscamente. Luego soltando una sonara carcajada Snake dirigió su atención hacia la joven inspectora disparándole sin dudarlo, rozando con la bala superficialmente la mejilla de la inspectora— ¡Maldición falle! Pero ahora veras…

— ¡Nooooooooooo! —Gritaron al unisonó Kaito y Lucas siendo dominados una vez más por aquella ira irracional que los había hecho olvidar todo solo para descargar todo su enojo golpeándose mutuamente.

Antes de que Snake pudiera disparar una tercera vez, el furioso ladrón giro sobre su cuerpo pateándolo con todas sus fuerzas en las piernas logrando tirarlo al suelo, un instante en el cual Lucas sin importarle en lo más mínimo las consecuencias de sus actos, le disparo al que fuere su compañero sin dudarlo. Una bala, una sola bala en la sien fue todo lo que necesito para acabar de una vez por todas con ese malnacido que había osado a dispararle de esa manera a "SU" Aoko, a su bella y preciosa Aoko que ahora yacía en el suelo al lado del moribundo Johann abrazándolo con fuerza en un intento por reconfortar al pobre hombre que lentamente desfallecía por haber tenido la osadía de salvar la vida de ella, aun sin conocerla. Una vez más Panter se sintió conmovido por la manera en la que la joven e impetuosa inspectora se olvidaba por completo de si misma cuando se trataba de ayudar a alguien que la necesitaba, un gesto que lo hizo sonreír levemente encantado.

— ¡ ¿Qué demonios acabas de hacer?! —El grito del hombre al que servía lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad haciéndolo voltear a verlo a la vez que un par de escombros caían repentinamente desde el techo sobresaltando a todos los presentes— ¡Ahora tendré que reemplazarlo en cuanto salgamos de aquí!... ¡¿Qué demonios estas esperando?! ¡Sácame de aquí ya!...

— ¿Por qué debería? —Otro par de escombros cayeron asustando aun más al anciano hombre quien aterrado corrió hacia Lucas, un desesperado gesto al cual el cruel asesino respondió de la única manera que conocía. Tomo de nuevo su arma y al igual que había hecho con Snake, con Falcon y con muchos otros a lo largo de su vida, simplemente depósito una bala en su cabeza acabando así con la vida de aquel vil y codicioso hombre que en su búsqueda de Pandora y la vida eterna que esta joya ofrecía, había acabado con más de un millar de vidas, entre las cuales figuraban cientos de inocentes— Así ya no tendrás que preocuparte por nada viejo. No me lo agradezcas.

Como si le hubieran contado un buen chiste, Lucas esbozo una leve y perturbadora sonrisa ladina a la vez que lentamente giraba la cabeza hacia Aoko y el ahora muerto Johann Bachet, quien no pudo seguir resistiendo por más tiempo y terminó por entregarse finalmente a los tentadores brazos de la muerte, dejando este cruel mundo con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro tras haber hecho al final lo correcto. Lamentablemente con su muerte dejaba nuevamente sola a la joven inspectora frente al desalmado asesino que la amaba con locura, quien a pesar de saber que no sería correspondido, no pudo evitar que la tentación de acariciar el magullado rostro de la joven lo dominara acercando lentamente la mano hacia la mejilla de la mujer que dominaba sus sueños, olvidando por completo que en ese momento la habitación se derrumba a su alrededor y que al no poder levantarse y correr por su vida, las probabilidades de morir aplastado entre los escombros eran sumamente altas.

— Si he de morir —Dijo en un leve susurro acariciando suavemente el rostro de su amiga fingiendo que no daba cuenta de la manera en que ella asqueada lo observaba a la vez que inútilmente intentaba alejarse de él y de su tacto— no podría imaginar una mejor manera que no fuera a tú lado.

Motivado por aquel momento Lucas sintió la imperante necesidad de besarla y despejar aquella incógnita que había rondado su mente durante cuatro largos años, así ansioso y con la certeza de que a la impetuosa inspectora no le quedaba fuerza alguna para resistirse, la tomo entre en sus brazos y entregándose al intenso deseo que lo carcomía se acerco peligrosamente hacia sus labios. Horrorizada Aoko vio como aquel desquiciado hombre se acercaba a ella y la tomaba a la fuerza entre sus brazos, sumido en un ambiente romántico que solo él era capaz de ver, quiso huir y gritar por ayuda, pero sus fuerzas la habían abandonado por completo dejándola a merced del trastornado asesino. Aterrada ante la idea de que él la besara, una lágrima traicionera se escapo de sus ojos deslizándose por sus mejillas a la vez que una suplica casi inaudible se escapaba de sus labios.

— Kaito —Dijo en un leve hilo de voz deseando intensamente que en ese momento fuera el joven mago el que la sostuviera entre sus brazos y no ese hombre al que ahora aborrecía.

— ¡Quita tus sucias manos de ella! —Como si hubiera escuchado aquella débil suplica por parte de la inspectora, Kaito apareció en medio de la escena pateando con fuerza a Lucas en el costado haciendo crujir sus huesos ante el impacto.

— ¡Aaarrrrgh! —Grito Lucas adolorido soltando a Aoko ante el dolor que aquel golpe le había causado. Una oportunidad que el joven mago aprovecho para cargar a la inspectora sobre sus brazos, llevándosela lo más lejos que pudo antes de que el iracundo y adolorido asesino terminara por desquiciarse por completo disparándoles a diestra y siniestra, obligando al audaz ladrón a ocultarse detrás de uno de los escombros de aquella mansión que amenazaba con derrumbarse de un momento a otro— ¡KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIID! —Grito fuera de si Lucas arrastrándose hacia el lugar donde su odiado enemigo se había ocultado— ¡No dejare que vuelvas a robármela ¿Me oyes?! ¡Da la cara maldita sea!

Ignorando por completo los gritos e improperios del asesino Kaito dirigió una vez más la mirada a la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos sintiéndose fatal por no ser capaz de llegar a tiempo para evitarle todo ese dolor y sufrimiento que había tenido que soportar en esas tres horribles horas de continua tortura. Furioso golpeo con fuerza el gran escombro a sus espaldas tratando de pensar en una manera de escapar de ese lugar antes de que se derrumbara por completo sobre ellos, no había tiempo para dudar ni para tontas divagaciones, tenía que salvarla a ella sin importar lo que pasara y así tuviera que sacrificarse así mismo se aseguraría de que ella saldría de allí antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Después de todo ya ella se encontraba en un estado bastante grave y deplorable.

— Se lo que estas pensando —La débil voz de Aoko aferrándose a su pecho fue suficiente para sacarlo de su ensimismamiento, haciéndolo volver la mirada hacia ella y hacia aquellos ojos que lo observaban con severidad— Ni se te ocurra hacerte el héroe para salvarme. No necesito tu ayuda, idiota.

— Siempre orgullosa hasta el final ¿Eh? —Dijo esbozando una leve sonrisa divertido por la terquedad de Aoko, para luego tornarse repentinamente serio y abrazarla con fuerza hundiendo el rostro en su cuello. Aoko se asusto ante este repentino gesto, pero aun así apoyo la mejilla contra la cabeza del ladrón correspondiendo de esa manera a aquel abrazo que le causaba una extraña sensación de angustia en el pecho, pues sentía que este desesperado abrazo cargado de necesidad simbolizaba una segura despedida y eso la aterraba— Sin embargo eso esta fuera de discusión señorita.

— Pero yo…

Aquella queja se quedo en el aire cuando Kaito, separándose un poco de ella, acaricio suavemente su rostro con una ternura infinita y mirándola fijamente a los ojos, se adueño una vez más de aquellos carnosos labios que tanto había extrañado y necesitado desde aquella última noche que estuvieron juntos, en la cual estuvieron a tan solo paso de entregarse el uno al otro en cuerpo y alma, amándose con aquella intensidad y necesidad que se adueñaba de sus cuerpos ante el más mínimo roce de piel y ante la más suave caricia. En ese instante la beso como nunca lo había hecho y ella sintiendo como su corazón se estrujaba con fuerza en su pecho, correspondió aquel beso de despedida aferrándose desesperadamente al pecho del joven mago… No, no era cualquier hombre el que la acunaba entre sus brazos, ella se aferraba al único hombre que verdaderamente había amado en su vida, al que aun seguía amando y al cual no soportaría perder.

— Maldito infeliz —El gruñido de Lucas por encima de sus cabezas los obligo a separarse, para ver con horror como el desquiciado asesino se encontraba apoyado sobre aquel escombro apuntándolos con su arma, con aquella mirada de psicópata de feria que lleno de pavor a la joven inspectora cuando Kaito la escudo con su cuerpo para protegerla— Si tanto se quieren, entonces mueran juntos. Adiós…

Una vez más el sordo sonido de un disparo se hizo presente seguido de un apagado gemido de dolor; temiendo lo peor Aoko cerro los ojos aferrándose con todas sus fuerzas al cuerpo del joven mago que levemente se tambaleaba.

— Te lo dije chico —Una tercera voz se hizo presente en aquel crítico momento haciendo que Aoko abriera abruptamente los ojos buscando a quien pertenecía esa voz y cual fue su sorpresa al ver a Lucas muerto sobre aquel escombro con el cuello ensangrentado y a aquel extraño hombre que se hacía llamar Irish de pie a su lado sosteniendo una pistola a escasos centímetros del difunto asesino— cuando llegue el momento nosotros haremos lo que tú no serias capaz de hacer. Matar a éste bastardo infeliz.

— Con un demonio Irish —Replico Kaito suspirando aliviado— tardaste mucho, por un momento creí que no la contaba.

— Pero no fue así —Dijo Irish esbozando una leve sonrisa complacido a la vez que tomaba a Aoko entre sus brazos, cargándola sin esfuerzo alguno— Ahora salgamos de aquí antes de que este lugar se colapse. Jefe.

— Vamos —Asintió Kaito levantándose con dificultad del suelo debido a que el dolor que le causaba la herida en su pierna, se había intensificado luego de haber hecho la proeza de correr cargando a la malherida inspectora teniendo en cuenta el estado que él mismo se encontraba, a pesar del improvisado torniquete que se había hecho con su capa antes de realizar esta hazaña.

Sin perder más tiempo los dos corrieron rumbo a la salida esquivando los escombros que cada vez comenzaban a caer con más frecuencia anunciando que la estructura se encontraba ya en su límite, conscientes del poco tiempo que les quedaba para salir de allí ambos apresuraron el paso subiendo la escalera que daba a la salida saltando los escalones de dos en dos. Un fuerte crujido los alerto de una enorme viga de acero en la salida, la cual cedía rápidamente ante el peso de la estructura que se desplomaba sobre ella desprendiéndola poco a poco de la pared que la sostenía.

— ¡Irish! —Grito Kaito con urgencia apresurando al antiguo miembro de la organización de los hombres de negro, el cual comprendiendo rápidamente la situación aseguro con fuerza a la joven inspectora a su cuerpo y sin dudarlo salto hacia la puerta, logrando aduras penas salir de aquel sótano antes de que la pesada y enorme viga de acero cayera pesadamente colapsando la salida.

Irish suspiro aliviado al evitar ser aplastado por aquella pesada estructura de metal, pero cuando estaba a punto de levantarse para continuar con su frenética carrera hacia las afueras de la mansión, los sollozos y los continuos balbuceos de la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos, llamando con su débil voz al ladrón, lo hizo caer en cuenta de que solo ellos habían logrado traspasar el portal de aquella puerta, ahora bloqueada por aquella gran viga de acero y por un par de escombros

— ¡Oye chico! Responde ¿Estas bien? ¡Oye! —Lo llamo desesperadamente Irish temiendo que aquel brillante joven hubiera sido aplastado por aquella pesada estructura de metal

— Estoy bien —La repentina respuesta del afortunado ladrón hizo suspirar de alivio tanto a Irish como a la joven inspectora, una falsa sensación de alivio que desapareció en el instante en que cayeron en cuenta de que el había quedado atrapado en aquel lugar que no contaba con ninguna otra salida salvo esa pequeña puerta— Pero eso no importa ahora. Saca a Aoko de este lugar ¡Pronto!... ¡No tienes mucho tiempo!

— ¡Kaito! —Grito Aoko forzando al máximo su adolorida garganta llorando como no lo había hecho cuando era torturada— ¡No hagas esto, no me hagas esto!... Por favor, por favor… —Un último grito desesperado pugnaba por salir de su garganta, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de decir aquella frase sus cuerdas vocales finalmente cedieron ante el dolor que las embargaba, anulando cualquier sonido que pudiera salir de sus labios, convirtiendo aquella desesperada suplica en un frustrante grito silente — No me dejes sola… Por favor, no me dejes…

— ¡ ¿Qué esperas Irish?!... Sácala de aquí ¡Ya! —Ordeno a través de los escombros recibiendo por parte de su compañero un leve asentimiento antes de salir corriendo de aquel lugar con Aoko removiéndose desesperada entre sus brazos llorando y tratando de hacerle entender, a pesar de haber perdido la voz, que debían volver por Kaito.

Con la frente apoyada en aquella endemoniada viga de acero Kaito escucho los pasos de su compañero alejarse rápidamente de aquel lugar, una vez estuvo seguro de que se encontraba completamente solo, se dejo caer pesadamente en el suelo reprimiendo con todas sus fuerzas aquel grito que surgió en su garganta cuando escucho las desesperadas suplicas Aoko, quien con la voz quebrada por el llanto había logrado oprimir su corazón hasta el punto de hacerle perder el aliento ante el dolor que aquellas palabras le habían causado, pues él era plenamente consciente que con aquella puerta bloqueada y con la mansión entera colapsando a su alrededor lo único que le esperaba era una muerte segura sepultado entre los escombros de la decadente estructura. Este pensamiento junto a la terrible idea de que nunca más sería capaz de volver a verla, a tenerla entre sus brazos, a tocar de nuevo aquella delicada y suave piel que tanto placer le daba a su tacto y que así mismo no podría volver a besarla como lo había hecho hace unos minutos, todo eso lo hizo maldecir a su destino por la amarga ironía que había resultado ser su vida. Así, sintiéndose derrotado maldijo al destino una vez más en su fuero interno, golpeando el piso repetidas veces descargando toda la frustración que sentía, hasta que entre golpe y golpe una loca idea surco sus pensamientos.

Mientras todo esto sucedía, en el exterior de la mansión Irish seguía corriendo desesperadamente, con la desconsolada inspectora aun entre sus brazos, hacia la ambulancia que Akako y el viejo Jii habían llevado para aquel lugar ante la desesperada llamada de Vermouth avisándoles de lo que había ocurrido. La idea era dejar a Aoko con los paramédicos y volver lo más rápido posible a rescatar al aprisionado ladrón, pero apenas Irish acostó a la maltrecha inspectora en la camilla, un fuerte estruendo a sus espaldas lo hizo caer estrepitosamente al suelo junto a todos los presentes. Con su débil corazón haciéndose pedazos Aoko observo horrorizada como una fuerte explosión hacia colapsar finalmente lo que antes fuere una imponente mansión, llevándose consigo toda esperanza de sacar con vida al joven mago de aquel lugar, aquel fuerte golpe junto con la cruda y cruel realidad fue demasiado para que ella pudiera soportarlo en el estado en el que se encontraba; así, el dolor la embargo desvaneciendo su consciencia hasta hacerla perder por completo el conocimiento, desplomándose sobre la camilla en la que Irish la había depositado anteriormente.

* * *

**— ****3 horas después —**

Cada mísero musculo de su cuerpo le dolía de tal manera que en su vago estado de consciencia le hacía desear estar muerto, pero ese amargo sabor a concreto, la sangre que escurría por su frente y las voces distantes que a duras penas podía escuchar fuera de aquella pila de escombros, que amenazaba con aplastarlo en cualquier momento, junto a un sinfín de sensaciones más; eran hechos más que suficientes para hacerlo caer en cuenta de que aquella loca idea que surco su mente cuando ya lo daba todo por perdido, había funcionado logrando salvar milagrosamente su vida.

— ¡Aquí esta! ¡Vengan todos a ayudarme inútiles! —Sintiendo como lentamente su consciencia se desvanecía, se permitió asombrarse al escuchar aquella estridente y familiar voz que jamás pensó que volvería a escuchar en su vida luego del repentino retiro de aquel enérgico hombre que durante tantos años le había dado caza sin descanso— ¡Maldición! Tendremos que romper esta cosa para poder retirarla ¡Alguien traiga algo para romper esta cosa!...

— No es necesario. Permítame intentarlo —Dijo una suave y dulce voz femenina que él bien conocía y la cual llamó su atención. Ahora todo estaba claro, para el agonizante ladrón, simplemente estaba delirando a causa del infernal dolor que embargaba su cuerpo. Después de todo ¿Qué otra explicación lógica podría tener que precisamente esas dos personas se encontraran en ese lugar? Sin embargo todo pensamiento racional que pudo haber tenido en aquel momento, quedo relegado a un segundo plano en el instante en que un delicado puño perforo la pared que se encontraba frente a su magullado rostro, partiéndola por la mitad como si de una delgada lamina de anime se tratase— ¿Con esto es suficiente inspector Nakamori?

— Mmmp. Si… Quedo perfecto Ran —Asintió nerviosamente el retirado inspector reuniendo a todos los presentes— Bien, ahora… ¡Vengan todos a ayudarme inútiles!... ¡Vamos a sacarlo de allí!

Tras el ensordecedor grito del retirado inspector de la policía, el malherido ladrón vio con asombro como los restos de aquella pesada pared eran retirados por el mismo Ginzo Nakamori y por su amiga de la infancia Ran Mouri con la ayuda de Irish, Vermouth, Akako y el viejo Jii. Quiso agradecerles, pero antes de que pudiera decir o hacer cualquier cosa, su cuerpo cedió finalmente ante el intenso dolor que lo embargaba y termino por perder el conocimiento.

* * *

**— ****6 meses después —**

Seis meses, seis largos y tortuosos meses habían pasado desde la última vez que había visto al joven mago y desde que había presenciado con horror como aquella endemoniada explosión marcaba el fin de toda esperanza de rescatar a ese idiota, quien a pesar de lo mal que ella lo había tratado cuando se entero de quien era en realidad, aun así había arriesgado una vez más su vida por salvar la de ella, exactamente igual a la vez en la que Falcon los tenía acorralados en aquel edificio; todo era igual exceptuando el hecho de que esta vez Shinichi no había podido acudir en su ayuda como aquella vez debido al mal estado en el que se encontraba en ese momento.

Aun podía recordar el momento cuando recupero la consciencia en aquella descolorida habitación de hospital, de blancas paredes que al igual que cualquier otra zona del hospital, se encontraba impregnada de aquel desagradable olor a medicina y desinfectante que tanto las caracterizaba. Lo primero que vio al despertar fue a su angustiado padre con la mirada perdida en algún punto muerto de la habitación, sumido en sus pensamientos a la vez que sostenía su mano guardando la esperanza de que su hija pronto se repondría y volvería a verlo con aquellos enormes ojos azules y con aquella sonrisa de ángel que había adornado su rostro desde el momento en que vino al mundo. Una leve sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al verlo allí a su lado cuidándola como siempre lo había hecho desde que tenía memoria.

— No estoy muerta si es lo que piensas —Musito trayéndolo bruscamente de nuevo a la realidad.

Sorpresa, confusión y una inmensa alegría se reflejaron una después de otra en su rostro antes de que un par de lágrimas traicioneras se escaparan de sus ojos mostrando el alivio que sentía al verla nuevamente bien, luego de haber pasado ocho angustiosos días esperando pacientemente por su despertar. Sin poder contenerse más, Ginzo abrazo a su hija llorando en silencio pues realmente había temido que el shock de aquella horrible experiencia fuera tan fuerte que no le permitiera volver a despertar, inclusive los doctores encargados de su caso estaban considerando la posibilidad de que la joven inspectora se hubiera sumergido en un sueño profundo, es decir en un coma profundo; afortunadamente su repentino despertar descarto por completo aquella hipótesis trayendo de nuevo calma a la torturada alma de su padre.

— No sabes cuanto me alegra que estés bien hija —Sollozo el inspector aferrándose a ella sin ejercer mucha fuerza sobre su cuerpo para no reabrir sus heridas— por un instante creí que te perdería.

— Vamos —Musito tratando de hacer a un lado la frustración de no poder mover su cuerpo debido a lo débil que se encontraba— Sabes que no sería capaz de dejarte solo papá. Tú eres lo más importante que tengo en mi vida.

— Eso debería de decirlo yo —Suspiro separándose finalmente de ella para luego volver a su asiento con una mueca de disgusto dibujada en su rostro— Supe que… Que…

— ¿Qué? Si se puede saber —Musito divertida por todos los extraños gestos que su padre hacía buscando la manera de hacerle aquella pregunta que tanto lo incomodaba.

— Que fue Kid el que te salvo ¿Es eso cierto? —Como un balde de agua fría le cayeron aquellas palabras, haciéndola rememorar aquella forzada despedida y como ese idiota había muerto pensando en el bienestar de ella antes que en el suyo.

El dolor nuevamente se alojo en su pecho haciendo que irremediablemente más de una lágrima se escapara de sus ojos, delatándola por completo ante su padre, aun así no se molesto en retenerlas, pues aun las palabras que el joven mago le había dedicado en el funeral de Hakuba, resonaban con fuerza en su cabeza "no te reprimas". Se permitió así misma llorar desconsoladamente entre los brazos de su padre, quien entendiendo el dolor que su hija sentía, no dijo nada más, limitándose solo a abrazarla en ese desgarrador momento, ofreciéndole el consuelo y la comprensión que tanto necesitaba la afligida inspectora, después de todo él mejor que nadie conocía el dolor de perder a alguien a quien amas y luego de ver la reacción de su hija, era más que obvio que ella realmente amaba a ese hombre que se hacia llamar a si mismo el último mago del siglo. Luego de aquello su padre no hizo más preguntas, ni siquiera en los días venideros, simplemente la dejo tranquila mostrando cada cierto tiempo un gesto de desagrado cada vez que la perdida del ladrón la deprimía y la hacia llorar una vez más con el dolor aun vivo en su destrozado y maltrecho corazón, el cual aun después de seis meses seguía culpándose y recriminándose por haberse dejado cegar por ese falso "odio" que supuestamente aun sentía hacia él.

Cuando finalmente fue "liberada", tres meses después, de aquella prisión temporal que se hacía llamar hospital y de aquella practica inhumana llamada "rehabilitación", Aoko volvió una vez más a su casa sintiéndose renovada físicamente, pero acabada espiritualmente. Recordaba que en aquellos días de licencia buscaba cualquier cosa que hacer para distraerse, desde salir a pasear por el parque, ir a visitar a Ran, charlar un poco con Keiko o simplemente atormentar al pobre de Shinichi para que la llevara consigo a alguno de sus casos, todo con tal de no quedarse sola en aquel lugar pues temía que los recuerdos del astuto ladrón una vez más se hicieran presentes y volviera a sumirse en aquella depresión que tanto había luchado por evitar, diciéndose así misma que debía de ser fuerte y seguir a delante. Sin embargo un día, recordó lo que el moribundo Johann Bachet le había dicho aquel fatídico día con su último aliento de vida:

"La verdad con frecuencia suele ocultarse de aquellos que desesperadamente la buscan. Así mismo lo que más anhelas, suele encontrarse donde menos lo esperas"

El por qué ese hombre se había sacrificado por ella en aquel momento, así como las razones que tenía para dedicarle aquellas palabras; eran algo que sencillamente aun no lograba comprender del todo bien. Sin embargo el día que recordó esas palabras, fue un día que la esperanza volvió de nuevo a su vida, corrió desesperadamente a su cuarto y busco aquel pequeño objeto que tantos problemas le había causado y que ahora resultaba ser la última esperanza que le quedaba de que todo el dolor que afligía constantemente a su corazón, desapareciera por completo.

— ¡Aquí esta! —Celebro al encontrar la pequeña caja de madera que el afamado Johann Bachet había construido la cual, por capricho del ladrón más buscado de toda la historia, había ido a parar en sus manos.

Con la emoción y el temor embargándola en ese momento, tomo con nerviosismo el pequeño objeto entre sus manos y respiro hondo armándose de valor para ver una vez más aquella endemoniada lista, la cual irónicamente contenía la última esperanza que le quedaba de volverlo a ver.

— Bien. Aquí voy… 1… 2… y…. ¡3! —Sin dar más rodeos dio vuelta a la pequeña caja y reviso rápidamente cada nombre plasmado en aquella lista hasta encontrar el único que realmente le interesaba. Sin dar crédito a lo que veía se llevo una mano a la boca tratando de contener el llanto que amenazaba con hacerse presenta a la vez que las lágrimas una vez más rodaban libremente por sus mejillas una tras otra.

Si, una vez más estaba llorando, pero esta vez a diferencia de las ocasiones anteriores, aquellas lágrimas que no dejaban de salir de sus hermosos cristalinos ojos eran de felicidad, pues había descubierto que el nombre del hombre al que amaba no se encontraba tachado, lo cual solo podía significar una cosa… Kaito Kuroba aun seguía con vida.

Aquel descubrimiento había sido sin duda el más feliz de su vida, pues ahora tenía la certeza de que algún día lo volvería ver. Curiosamente luego de tres meses de infructuosa búsqueda, aquella felicidad lentamente comenzó a convertirse en enojo, el cual gradualmente fue aumentando hasta convertirse en ira destructiva . Después de todo ¿Por qué demonios no había ido a verla si estaba con vida? ¿Por qué no había vuelto a aparecer como Kaito Kid? Y ¡¿Por qué demonios tenía la sensación de que todos conocían este "pequeño" secreto a excepción ella?!... Si, de verdad lo amaba y no le daba miedo admitirlo, pero en este momento la rabia que sentía era mucho más fuerte que el amor que le tenía. Tan furiosa estaba que tenía la certeza de que cuando lo encontrara ella se encargaría de matar con sus propias manos a ese idiota desconsiderado, que sin remordimiento ni culpa alguna la había hecho sufrir estos seis meses haciéndole creer que estaba muerto y que ahora la tenía preocupada al no saber si se encontraba bien o si algo le había pasado.

— Será mejor que sigas escondiéndote Kaito —Se dijo así misma mientras terminaba de armar su maleta, para luego tomar su pasaporte y el boleto de avión que había reservado— porque cuando te atrape. Te vas enterar de quien es realmente Aoko Nakamori.

* * *

_Bueno aquí esta el **capítulo 17** titulado **"Incertidumbre"** espero que este haya sido de su agrado y que haya logrado despejar la incógnita que deje con el capítulo anterior.  
_

_Les informo, que el próximo capítulo será el último y que luego de este viene el epílogo._

_Ahora, sin más que agregra me despido. Hasta la próxima y cuidense mucho_


	19. Capítulo XVIII: Cierre

_Bueno, aqui les dejo el capítulo final de esta pequeña historia, espero sea de su agrado y que disfruten del desenlace final. Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y por tomar un poco de su tiempo para leer este disparatado fic jeje._

_Ahora, sin más preambulo aquí les dejo el capítulo final títulado **"Cierre"**_

* * *

**Capítulo XVIII: Cierre**

Seis meses habían pasado desde el incidente de la mansión, el cual marcaría definitivamente el final de aquel sanguinario grupo de asesinos que a lo largo de los años habían acabado con una infinidad de vidas sólo por su tonta ambición sin sentido y por la absurda creencia en aquella vieja leyenda que relataba sobre una joya llamada Pandora que era capaz de otorgar la vida eterna al que la poseyera. Una absurda leyenda por la cual sus padres habían muerto a manos de esos miserables asesinos que, inconformes con todo el dolor que ya le habían causado, habían intentado arrebatarle aquello que más amaba en el mundo entero, Aoko. Una mujer que había llegado a convertirse en algo tan necesario e indispensable en su vida como lo era el respirar; una mujer a la cual se había visto forzado a abandonar para que así pudiera tener una vida normal lejos de él y de todo el conflicto que implicaba la búsqueda de la endemoniada joya.

Aun podía recordar los reclamos e insultos del antiguo inspector de la policía metropolitana, Ginzo Nakamori cuando le pidió que mantuviera el secreto de que aun permanecía con vida por la seguridad de su hija, no está demás decir que tuvo que correr bastante para evitar que el retirado inspector lo ahorcara con lo furioso que estaba en ese momento, después de todo el presenciar lo mal que Aoko se había tomado la supuesta muerte del afamado ladrón lo había afectado mucho más de lo que decía ya que lo único que quería era hacer algo para ayudar a su hija a sentirse mejor y no hacer algo que ayudara a alimentar su dolor. La segunda persona en oponerse a esta idea no fue otra que su amiga de la infancia Ran Mouri, quien a diferencia del cansado y viejo inspector Nakamori, no tuvo ningún problema en hacerle saber a su amigo cuanto detestaba la idea de mentirle de esa manera a la pobre Aoko, pues ella mejor que nadie sabía lo doloroso que era el pensar que jamás volverías a ver a la persona que amas y que eso era tu culpa. Tan solo su mejor amigo, el joven detective Shinichi Kudo entendía y apoyaba su idea ya que como Ran había dicho en una ocasión, ambos usualmente solían pensar de la misma manera. Así fue como el joven mago desapareció por completo de la vida de Aoko y a pesar de que ya no había vuelto a aparecer como Kaito Kid o a realizar algún espectáculo de magia por temor a que ella de alguna manera se enterara de que aun seguía con vida, aun seguía en la búsqueda de Pandora actuando de una manera más clandestina y propia de un ladrón con la ayuda de Irish y Vermouth, quienes por alguna extraña no tenían ningún problema con ayudarlo de vez en cuando.

Todo parecía estar en orden en la nueva vida que Kaito había iniciado ya que no se le dificultaba el adaptarse a cada nuevo lugar que visitaba y como era de esperarse de un hombre tan carismático y elocuente como lo era él, siempre tenía alguna mujer con la cual pasar la noche al igual que solía hacer en antaño, sin embargo por alguna extraña razón que aun no lograba comprender, toda esa emoción que antes lo embargaba simplemente se había esfumado por arte de magia y no parecía dar indicio alguno de querer regresar y por si fuera poco, cada vez que se acostaba con alguna mujer que llamaba remotamente su atención, no podía evitar el recordar a Aoko así como la noche en la que estuvo tan cerca, pero a la vez tan lejos de hacerla completamente suya.

* * *

**— ****Otros 6 meses después —**

Un día sin motivo aparente todas sus fuerzas lo abandonaron junto con su habitual buen humor, derrumbándolo hasta el punto de dejarlo postrado en su cama sintiendo como lentamente moría por dentro presa del dolor y de la tristeza que aquella abrumadora soledad junto con aquella desagradable sensación de vació le hacían sentir, las cuales lo atormentaban hasta el punto de hacerlo sentir completamente miserable y sin motivo alguno para seguir viviendo. No quería hacer nada, ni pensar, ver, comer o bañarse, tan solo quería quedarse allí hasta que todo el dolor se esfumara o hasta que tuviera que levantarse a buscar la otra botella de Ron que tenía escondida en el armario. Fue en medio de este repentino estado de depresión que lo mantenía recluido en aquel pequeño apartamento que había alquilado en Génova. Italia, cuando su teléfono empezó a sonar con insistencia, ganándose una furibunda mirada por parte del apesadumbrado joven de veintiséis años, quien se rehusaba fuertemente a salir de su acogedor refugio para contestar el molesto aparato que reposaba sobre una mesita de madera que se encontraba en la sala del pequeño departamento. En su renuencia por ceder ante el escandaloso aparato Kaito se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada buscando mitigar el sonido de aquella infernal maquina que por veinteava vez sonaba en el transcurso del día; sin embargo todo esfuerzo que hizo para obviar aquella estridente melodía fue en vano ya que al final termino por levantarse a regañadientes de su cama para atender la dichosa llamada.

— Diga —Dijo gruñendo por lo bajo malhumorado.

— Excelente. Comenzaba a temer que hubieras muerto Kuroba—Bromeo al otro lado de la línea su "querido" amigo Shinichi, el cual se gano un sonoro bufido por parte del malhumorado ladrón.

— Voy a matarte en cuanto te vea Shinichi —Gruño Kaito cual perro rabioso sintiendo la imperante necesidad de ahorcar al irritante detective— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Acaso sucedió algo?

— Mmmmp déjame pensar…

— ¡Con un demonio Shinichi! —Bramo Kaito explotando finalmente. Estaba tan furioso por la actitud de su amigo que si en ese instante colocaban a un perro rabioso a su lado, simplemente no se notaria la diferencia entre uno y el otro. Por su parte el joven detective era victima de un fuerte ataque de risa al otro lado de la línea, lo cual solo consiguió aumentar aun más el malhumor del irritado mago— ¡Deja de perder el tiempo y habla de una buena vez grandísimo idiota!

— Ya, ya. Cálmate un poco Kaito —Musito el joven detective una vez logro recuperar el aliento, tratando de apaciguar un poco el malhumor del ladrón, quien tan sólo gruño una vez más en respuesta, instando al "gracioso" detective a que fuera directo al grano— Escúchame bien te estoy llamando porque tengo cierta información que puede interesarte.

— ¿Qué clase de información? —Inquirió el joven mago viéndose repentinamente interesado en el tema— ¿Es sobre aquello que estoy investigando?

— Exactamente. Es más, podría decirse que he encontrado la cura a todos tus males Kaito —Afirmo con tanta seguridad en su voz que dejo sin habla al ingenioso mago, quien abrumado por la gran probabilidad que tenía de poner fin a todo el tormento que esa endemoniada joya había traído a su vida, sintió como sus manos comenzaban a temblar de la emoción que en ese momento lo embargaba— Sin embargo no es algo que pueda decirte por teléfono, es muy arriesgado— Anuncio con seriedad el detective haciendo que parte del encanto se perdiera— Te espero en el lugar que encontramos hace un par de días, estaré cerca del puente.

— ¿No sería mejor si vinieras a mi casa? —Pregunto Kaito apoyándose en la mesita extrañado, después de todo era mucho más seguro hablar de ese tema en su departamento que en cualquier otro sitio o al menos eso creía.

— Lo haría si pudiera, pero estoy en medio de un caso justo ahora —Dijo Shinichi al otro lado de la línea suspirando con pesadez— además apenas termine aquí, tengo que tomar el próximo vuelo a Londres. No tengo mucho tiempo para hablar contigo así que deja de holgazanear y date prisa.

— Bien. Allí estaré —Accedió a regañadientes el hábil mago disponiéndose a colgar— Nos vemos luego.

— Y Kaito una cosa más —Dijo de repente Shinichi extrañando al joven mago, quien sin pensarlo asintió en respuesta, como si al otro lado de la línea, su amigo pudiera verlo— Báñate antes de venir.

— Si, si. Está bien ¿Algo más mamá? —Bufo Kaito respondiendo de mala gana ante el extraño buen humor que su amigo parecía tener hoy.

— No —Contesto con simpleza —Eso es todo cielo. Jajajaja

— Púdrete imbécil —Bramo colgando el teléfono de mala gana.

Tras finalizar la llamada, una leve sonrisa se dibujo en los labios del joven ladrón quien debía de admitir que a su manera su amigo había logrado levantarle aunque fuera un poco el ánimo, además de que le había dado un motivo para creer que estaba cada vez más cerca de deshacerse de la maldición que conllevaba Pandora. Sin perder más tiempo divagando Kaito se dio una rápida ducha para quitarse el fuerte olor a Ron impregnado en su cuerpo y tras colocarse lo primero que encontró salió corriendo hacia el lugar al que se había referido su amigo, el cual era un espectacular parque conocido como "Villa Durazzo Pallavicini" cuyos jardines de inspiración romántica no podían ser comparados con los de ningún otro parque de la ciudad ya que estos habían sido diseñados con la intención de recrear la fabulosa atmosfera de un viaje a través del tiempo.

No entendía el porque Shinichi había insistido en encontrarse con él en aquel lugar, sólo esperaba que la causa no se debiera a que en la apacible villa hubiera ocurrido algún asesinato o algo similar que justificara la presencia del joven detective en aquellos jardines. Haciendo a un lado estos pensamientos continuo recorriendo toda la villa, desde la entrada principal de la misma, pasando el Museo Arqueológico y el jardín botánico hasta llegar finalmente al verdadero parque con sus magnificas representaciones escenográficas casi teatrales; se detuvo a orillas del lago, frente al templo de Diana y cerca del puente que cruzaba el lago y llevaba hasta una pequeña pagoda china.

Tras un par de minutos de espera el joven mago se dejo caer sobre el mullido césped observando como un par de cisnes llegaban al apacible lago que reflejaba los cálidos rayos del sol durmiente que lentamente se ocultaba en el horizonte, una escena conmovedora que de alguna manera hizo sentir nostálgico al joven mago, quien no pudo evitar suspirar tristemente ante aquel vago recuerdo que cruzo su mente en aquel momento.

— Te atrape —Un leve susurro en su oído junto con aquel cálido aliento rozando la piel de su cuello lo hicieron congelarse por completo, al instante en que un par de delicadas manos se deslizaban con gracia a ambos lados de su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus muñecas tomándolas con fuerza para luego esposarlas como si nada— Finalmente te atrape Kaito Kid.

Sin dar crédito a lo que ocurría en aquel momento, el joven mago temeroso se animo a voltear lentamente con el corazón en la mano, encontrándose con aquellos hermosos ojos color azul zafiro que lo habían cautivado desde la primera vez que los había visto, lo cuales lo observaban fijamente a la vez que una gran sonrisa triunfal se dibujaba en aquellos carnosos labios que tanto lo incitaban a devorarlos. No había duda alguna, la mujer que se encontraba frente a él ese momento no podía ser otra que la joven inspectora Aoko Nakamori, la misma mujer a la cual injustamente había engañado no una, sino dos veces para protegerla; la misma mujer que hasta el sol de hoy aun lo enloquecía y lo hacía perder el aliento.

— Aoko —Musitó aun incrédulo con la sorpresa reflejada en su rostro, a la vez que mentalmente se repetía una y otra vez que aquello no era más que otro de aquellos sueños que solía tener de vez en cuando en aquellos momentos cuando la soledad y la añoranza lo afligían.

— ¿Qué? Parece que estuvieras viendo a un fantasma —Musitó burlonamente dándole un golpecito en la frente con su dedo índice, sin borrar en ningún momento aquella sonrisa triunfal plasmada en su delicado rostro— soy yo idiota y sí, te estoy arrestando.

Sin darle oportunidad al escurridizo ladrón a protestar Aoko lo obligo a levantarse jalando las esposas hacia ella con fuerza, para luego comenzar a arrastrarlo de regreso a la entrada de la villa sin percatarse del momento en el que, esbozando una triste sonrisa, el joven mago se permitió verla una vez más antes liberar sus manos de aquellas esposas con sumo cuidado, para luego ocupar su lugar con uno de esos muñecos que siempre llevaba preparado consigo. No le hacia ilusión tener que huir de esa manera de ella y realmente no quería hacerlo, pero sabía que no debía de volver a acercase a la impetuosa inspectora si quería mantenerla a salvo de cualquier peligro que pudiera cernirse sobre ellos; sin embargo a pesar de sus buenas y justas intensiones, sucedió que apenas le diera la espalda a Aoko algo lo golpeo repentinamente en la cara, con tanta fuerza que logro tirarlo al suelo mareado y adolorido.

— Pero ¿Qué demonios?... —Se quejo adolorido llevándose una mano al rostro mientras buscaba con la mirada el endemoniado objeto que había frustrado su escape y lo encontró… Un común y corriente balón de fútbol soccer justo a su lado.

Una chispa llamo su atención hacia la pagoda china que se encontraba cruzando el gran puente a su lado, en el interior de la cual pudo divisar al joven detective bajando lentamente la pierna tras realizar aquel certero chute que había frustrado su sigiloso escape. Al ver la enorme sonrisa plasmada en el rostro de su amigo, Kaito finalmente comprendió todo lo que estaba pasando al juntar todas las piezas del rompecabezas en su mente; las insistentes y continuas llamadas, la persistencia del audaz detective para que fuera a aquel lugar así como la deliberada tardanza del mismo en llegar al pautado punto de encuentro; tras unir todo eso comprendió que aquello no era más que una trampa ideada por el traidor de Shinichi para que él pudiera encontrarse una vez más con la impetuosa y orgullosa inspectora, quien al percatarse de lo que el habilidoso ladrón había tratado de hacer hace un momento, se abalanzo sobre él terminando de tirarlo al suelo. Lucía tan molesta y decepcionada que Kaito no tuvo valor para reclamarle el que estuviera sentada sobre su abdomen dejándolo sin aire.

— ¿Acaso eso es todo lo que sabes hacer? Huir y huir siempre de todo y de todos —Le recrimino fuertemente Aoko bajando la mirada decepcionada a la vez que inconscientemente se aferraba fuertemente con ambas manos a la camisa del ladrón con rabia— ¿Por qué no actúas como un hombre por una vez en tú vida y das la cara?

— No hagas esto más difícil de lo que ya lo es. —Dijo con voz suave y pausada el mago, desvaneciendo cualquier emoción o sentimiento que pudiera reflejarse en su rostro o en su mirada usando su mejor póker face mientras la sujetaba suavemente por los brazos— Hazte a un lado Aoko.

— Cállate —Dominada por la rabia lo abofeteo con fuerza logrando ladearle el rostro, inmutable, Kaito tan sólo la observo de reojo sin decir nada— Sólo cállate y escúchame Kaito…

Obedeciendo aquella orden Kaito giro el rostro en silencio encarándola una vez más. Tan fría e indiferente era la mirada que el mago le dirigió en ese momento que, sin poderlo evitar, las lagrimas poblaron una vez más los cristalinos ojos de la inspectora, amenazando con desbordarse en cualquier momento.

— ¿Acaso tienes idea de cuanto he sufrido durante todo este tiempo? —Dijo finalmente desviando la mirada con la voz quebrada a causa de las inmensas ganas de llorar que en ese momento la embargaban y que a duras penas era capaz de contener— pensando que habías muerto por mi culpa y que… Y que… ya nunca más sería capaz de volver a verte, gritarte, besarte, tocarte o de sentir una vez más el calor de tu cuerpo o de escuchar alguna de tus tontas y estúpidas bromas sin sentido que de alguna manera siempre me hacían sonreír aun cuando no tenía motivos para hacerlo.

No hubo respuesta alguna por parte del mago más que un leve aumento en la fuerza en el agarre que ejercía en los brazos de la dolida inspectora, quien sin poder dirigirle aun la mirada dejo que aquellas irrefrenables ganas llorar finalmente la dominaran, lo que ocasiono que una a una comenzaran a caer aquellas traicioneras lágrimas que inútilmente había tratado de contener hasta ahora. Curiosamente tan sólo basto que una de esas lagrimas se deslizara solitariamente por el delicado rostro de la joven para que aquella mascara de indiferencia y frialdad que el mago se había puesto, se desquebrajara por completo haciéndolo reaccionar finalmente de la misma manera en la que debió de haberlo hecho desde un principio. Sin decir nada deslizo sus manos hasta la cintura de la orgullosa inspectora y la sostuvo con fuerza, evitando así que se cayera cuando comenzó a erguirse con cuidado hasta quedar sentado en el césped abrazándola con fuerza en un desesperado intento por consolarla.

— ¡Déjame Kaito! —Dijo entre sollozos tratando de zafarse del agarre del mago, pero Kaito no la dejo ir ésta vez, en su lugar afianzo aun más aquel abrazo ocultando su rostro en el hombro de la joven inspectora— ¡Eres un estúpido egoísta! —Sollozo aferrándose con más fuerza al pecho del mago— Simplemente te marchaste y… me dejaste sola… ¡Sola!... Cargando con la culpa de ser la responsable de tu muerte… Te odio… ¡Te odio con todas mis fuerzas Kaito!

— Lo sé —Dijo finalmente con voz suave y pausada estremeciendo a la mujer que aun lloraba entre sus brazos— Soy un maldito egoísta que sabe que no puede estar a tú lado, pero aun así no quiero dejarte ir. No quiero hacerlo, no otra vez, aunque después me odies por ello.

— Entonces no lo hagas —Dijo en un leve susurro que a duras penas Kaito alcanzo a escuchar, separándose de Aoko lo suficiente para poder verla a la cara, a pesar de que ella aun insistía en esquivar su mirada— No quiero que lo hagas.

Alzando lentamente su mano, Kaito acaricio suavemente la mejilla de la joven inspectora, permitiéndose sentir aquella suave y tersa piel que parecía reaccionar ante su tacto. Todo pensamiento racional quedo relegado al olvido en el instante en que su mirada se poso una vez más sobre aquellos labios, que aun sin decir nada parecían estar llamándolo e incitándolo a probarlos una vez más; fue así que incapaz de contener esa imperante necesidad que sentía por ella, sostuvo entre sus manos el delicado rostro de la inspectora obligándola poco a poco a devolverle la mirada y en el preciso instante en que sus ojos se conectaron, redujo con deliberada lentitud la escasa distancia que los separaba hasta sentir el entrecortado aliento de ella sobre su piel; luego entregándose por completo al deseo que lo carcomía, reclamo aquellos labios que tanto había extrañado y necesitado durante todo este tiempo, permitiéndose una vez más el deleitarse con el dulce néctar que de ellos se desprendía, mordisqueándolos suavemente sin poder, ni querer evitarlo.

Siendo correspondido desde un principio Kaito se sintió libre de degustar a su antojo aquella mínima fracción del cuerpo de la mujer que tanto lo enloquecía, esa misma mujer que sin saberlo se había adueñado por completo de todo su ser así como de todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos; profundizando aun más aquel apasionado beso introdujo su lengua en la boca de la joven inspectora dando inicio a una desenfrenada lucha en al que ambos buscaban marcar el ritmo de aquel apasionado beso que a cada segundo aumentaba más y más la excitación que sentían, haciéndolos estremecer hasta perder el aliento. En ese momento no importaba nada, ni el odio o las estúpidas razones que los separaban; en ese preciso y efímero momento que compartían lo único que realmente importaba era lo que ambos sentían, así como el amor que el uno al otro se profesaban hasta que, como era de esperarse, la imperante necesidad de oxigeno los obligo a separarse muy a su pesar. Sintiéndose renovado y con su desbocado corazón a punto de salirse de su pecho, Kaito tratando de recuperar el aliento esbozo satisfecho una amplia sonrisa a la vez que apoyaba su frente en la frente de la joven y avergonzada inspectora Nakamori, quien sin poderlo evitar sonrió en respuesta contagiada por aquella sincera sonrisa que tanto le gustaba.

— ¿Puedo tomar eso como algo bueno y hacerle una propuesta indecente señorita? —Musito divertido robándole un beso más a la joven inspectora, quien no muy segura de saber en que se estaba metiendo asintió en respuesta a la pregunta del hombre que durante tantas noches le había robado el sueño, el cual sonriendo con evidente malicia logro hacer que un escalofrío recorriera todo su cuerpo— ¿Podemos continuar donde lo dejamos la última vez?

— Con una condición —Acepto sintiendo como sus mejillas ardían ante la idea, a lo que Kaito tan sólo la observo extrañado instándola a continuar con la mirada— Me debes una explicación, una larga y detallada explicación —Kaito gruño por lo bajo ante la idea, cruzándose de brazos al igual que un niño pequeño al que le habían quitado su juguete favorito. Un gesto que le arrebato una sonrisa a la joven inspectora quien, tomando esta vez la iniciativa, rodeo el cuello del mago con sus brazos y deposito un beso en sus labios ganándose otra vez su atención— obviamente, luego de que zanjemos ese asunto que tenemos pendiente.

* * *

**— ****Tres horas después. En el departamento del mago —**

¿Cómo habían hecho para llegar hasta allí sin hacer nada? Pues ninguno de los dos lo sabía y tan poco era un tema que les llamara mucho la atención en ese momento en el que cualquier atisbo de razón quedaba relegado a un segundo o inclusive a un tercer plano, siendo el deseo junto a la imperante necesidad de explorar cada rincón del cuerpo del otro, lo que los dominaba en ese momento.

Apenas cerro la puerta tras de sí, la delgada línea que separaba la cordura de la insensatez del mago se esfumo cuando incapaz de seguir conteniendo aquel deseo que lo carcomía por dentro, puso fin a la ridícula distancia que los separaba apoderándose de los labios de la joven inspectora una vez más con un apasionado beso, el cual ella correspondió a la vez que rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello del mago acercándolo más a ella; complacido Kaito descendió con deliberada lentitud sus manos recorriendo el cincelado cuerpo de Aoko hasta tomarla por al cintura acercándola aún más a él, rompiendo por completo toda distancia que pudiera existir entre ellos. Cuando aquel beso comenzó a tornarse cada vez más y más apasionado, las manos del hábil mago comenzaron a recorrer con maestría el cuerpo de la mujer que había logrado hacerlo sentir que la necesitaba al igual que aire o el agua para vivir y sin la cual no era nada y que en su ausencia sería capaz de morir irremediablemente.

Sucumbiendo ante el deseo que lo embargaba el audaz mago lentamente la llevo hacia su habitación, para luego recostarla lentamente sobre la cama posicionándose sobre ella, la observo por un breve instante antes de continuar y no pudo evitar que una vez más una sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios al ver como aquellos hermosos ojos azules lo observaban con anhelo y con deseo. Olvidando cualquier duda o miedo que pudiera sentir en aquel momento Aoko sostuvo el rostro del mago entre sus manos y lo atrajo hacia ella besándolo de tal manera que lo hizo soltar un leve gruñido cargado de placer mientras lo despojaba con sus manos de aquella molesta camisa que le impedía sentir como deseaba el cuerpo de aquel hombre que la había hecho perder por completo la razón. Complacido. Kaito se adueño de su cuello depositando uno tras otro suaves y húmedos besos en cada centímetro de piel haciéndola gemir levemente cerca de su oído, incitándolo continuar ascendiendo hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja, el cual mordió suave y juguetonamente obteniendo otro gemido más que lo hizo esbozar una sonrisa divertido.

Con maestría el hábil mago despojo a la joven inspectora de la blusa que tenía puesta, así como del brazier que llevaba bajo esta, dejándola a ella en "igualdad" de condiciones con él, luego se deshizo de aquel molesto pantalón de un ágil movimiento dejándola aun más expuesta ante él, a excepción de una diminuta prenda que aun cubría su intimidad; una prenda de la cual el mago se deshizo antes de que sucediera algo como la última vez que habían llegado a ese punto, afortunadamente esta vez ni su teléfono ni el de ella mostraron indicios de querer interrumpirlos una vez más.

Una vez seguro de que todo estaba en orden, Kaito se permitió así mismo contemplarla por un breve instante, acariciando sus senos con sus manos, los apretó, los recorrió a besos y se dio el placer de degustarlos sintiendo que cada gemido de placer que de ella surgía era como una ovación y un fuerte incentivo que lo motivaba a continuar. Luego sosteniéndola entre sus brazos, se deleito nuevamente con el dulce néctar que se desprendía de sus labios a la vez que las reacciones de aquel frágil y delicado cuerpo ante sus caricias lo incitaban a seguir explorando cada centímetro de piel de su anatomía. La deseaba, la necesitaba y la amaba con locura y ahora que tenía la oportunidad de hacerla completamente suya simplemente no podía detenerse a mitad de camino.

Separándose de aquellos labios, introdujo sus dedos en la intimidad de la impetuosa inspectora haciéndola estremecer a la vez que una ola de placer invadía su cuerpo haciéndola gemir ante cada caricia y movimiento que los dedos del mago trazaban en su interior, aumentando su excitación hasta el punto en que sentía que iba a explotar.

— Kaito… —Jadeo indicándole a su amante que ya estaba lista— Mmmp.… Kaito

Sonriendo con malicia, Kaito atendió la suplica muda de ella y despojándose de la última prenda de ropa que aun le quedaba volvió a posicionarse entre sus piernas, luego sosteniéndola por las cadenas se introdujo en ella de una rápida embestida haciéndola gemir una vez más de placer a la vez que arqueando la espalda ante aquella excitante sensación que la embargaba, se aferro a la espalda del mago arañándolo, lo cual produjo un desesperado y placentero gruñido por parte de él, luego empujando las caderas para acoplarse mejor a su cuerpo, ella le suplico una vez más que continuara incitándolo a acelerar gradualmente el ritmo de aquellas embestidas que despertaban un sinfín de sensaciones en su cuerpo que hacia tiempo ya creía haber olvidado.

Olvidando todos y cada uno de los problemas, las peleas, los engaños así como todas y cada una de esas tonterías que intentaban con tanto empeño separarlos; esa noche se entregaron el uno al otro en cuerpo y alma, degustándose mutuamente y deleitándose con el dulce sabor de sus besos y de sus cuerpos. Esa noche el infame ladrón reclamo como suya la joya más hermosa que había visto en su vida, una joya que ahora poseía y que por nada del mundo estaba dispuesto a devolver, pues al fin y al cabo si era egoísta como Aoko le había dicho esa tarde y como todo buen egoísta, no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir una vez más y menos ahora que por fin la había recuperado.

* * *

**— ****A la mañana siguiente —**

Irritado por aquel molesto rayo de luz que se colaba por su ventana, Kaito abrió pesadamente los ojos bostezando sonoramente con evidente pereza lo cual produjo un movimiento a su lado. Sin poderlo evitar una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al ver como Aoko aun dormía plácidamente sobre su pecho, suspirando suavemente mientras se acomodaba para luego seguir soñando con la misma calma con la que lo hiciere en un principio, logrando arrebatarle sin saberlo una sonrisa más al joven mago, quien depositando un beso en la frente de su amada volvió su atención hacia el techo de su habitación sumiéndose en sus pensamientos, pues había llegado la hora de que su molesta consciencia volviera a molestarlo al hacerle recordar todas y cada una de las razones por las cuales debía sentirse culpable por haber cedido ante la tentación de poseer aquel delicado y apetecible cuerpo que ahora se encontraba entre sus brazos.

Suspirando con pesadez entrecerró los ojos al percatarse del error que había cometido, pues luego de lo que sucediera la noche anterior, ahora menos que nunca estaba dispuesto a separarse de Aoko, pues sabía que de volverlo hacer no sería capaz de aguantar por mucho tiempo el estar lejos de ella y, si tenía en cuenta lo elusiva que era Pandora, era seguro que pasarían años antes de que pudiera volver otra vez a su lado. Suponiendo, claro esta, que algún día fuera capaz de encontrar y destruir la dichosa gema que tanto se empeñaba en amargarle la vida.

— Espero que no estés pensando en ninguna tontería —Murmuro la joven inspectora a la vez que lo golpeaba en la frente con su dedo índice tomándolo por sorpresa— no estoy de humor para otra de tus mágicas desapariciones Kaito.

— No estaba pensando en eso —Mintió descaradamente recibiendo un sonoro resoplido por parte de Aoko.

— Aja. No te preocupes yo te creo —Musito sonriendo con malicia a la vez que lentamente se posicionaba sobre él, anulando todo pensamiento del mago cuando con fingida inocencia se coloco justo sobre su virilidad— Te creo… Porque yo también soy mentirosa.

— Aoko —Dijo con voz ronca sintiendo como su cuerpo respondía ante el deliberado roce de la intimidad de ella contra su propia virilidad… Estaba excitándose más de lo que hubiera esperado, lo cual produjo que sus manos se movieran por si solas sujetando por la cintura a esa mujer que sonriendo con malicia parecía disfrutar torturándolo de esa manera

— Te reto a que vuelvas a mentirme Kaito —Musito acariciando con deliberada lentitud el cuerpo del mago a la vez que con reiterada malicia pegaba cada vez más su cuerpo al de él, deteniéndose solo cuando sus labios se encontraban a escasos milímetros de los de los suyos, estando lo suficientemente cerca para rozarlos ante el más mínimo movimiento, pero que a la vez estaba lo suficientemente lejos para no tocarlos por completo, obteniendo un desesperado gruñido por parte del impaciente mago, quien con la mirada ensombrecida por el deseo, la observa fijamente— Dime que no estabas pensando en huir de nuevo.

— ¡Maldición Aoko! —Gruño incapaz de seguir conteniéndose besándola con desesperación a la vez que usaba su fuerza para invertir los papeles aprisionándola con su cuerpo en la cama— ¡Si estaba pensando en eso ¿Estas feliz ahora?!

— No. No lo estoy —Bufo golpeándolo con fuerza en el costado, lo que hizo soltar al molesto y adolorido mago un quejido acompañado de una maldición que mascullo entre dientes. Ella solo lo ignoro— ¿Crees que voy a dejarte huir después de todo lo que ha pasado?... Ni lo creas amigo. No voy a dejar que Pandora te lleve lejos de mi otra vez.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que Pandora tiene algo que ver?...

— Shinichi me lo conto todo cuando me encontré con él hace unos días en Bari —Kaito entrecerró los ojos por un breve instante anotando mentalmente una nueva razón para ahorcar a su "querido" y parlanchín amigo— Se todo Kaito, desde el motivo por el cual te convertiste en el segundo Kaito Kid hasta lo que has estado haciendo hasta ahora y se algo más —Agrego esbozando una sonrisa cargada de satisfacción y autosuficiencia— Se donde está Pandora.

Sin poder dar crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar, Kaito abrió desmesuradamente los ojos inquiriéndole con la mirada a la joven inspectora si en verdad había dicho lo que él había creído escuchar, a lo que ella tan solo asintió ensanchando aun más aquella sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Lo tenía en sus manos una vez más a pesar de la desfavorable posición en la que se encontraba y eso, el saberse vencedora y con las riendas de aquella conversación en sus manos la hacían sentir satisfecha y poderosa, pues había logrado dejar sin argumentos a uno de los hombres más ingeniosos que conocía.

— Lo descubrí hace poco con la ayuda de Shinichi —Agrego trayendo de regreso a la realidad al aun incrédulo mago— puedes llamarlo si aun no me crees, es más pídele mejor que venga, después de todo el ya tiene a Pandora en sus manos.

— Estas mintiendo —Ella tan sólo se limitó a negar en respuesta— no puede ser cierto… No puede ser tan sencillo

— "La verdad con frecuencia suele ocultarse de aquellos que desesperadamente la buscan. Así mismo lo que más anhelas, suele encontrarse donde menos lo esperas" —Musito la joven inspectora citando aquellas palabras que Johann le había dedicado con su último aliento— Eso me lo dijo el profesor Johann Bachet antes de morir el día del incidente de la mansión. Se lo comenté a Shinichi y él descubrió el significado oculto en estas palabras las cuales revelan la verdadera ubicación de Pandora y…

— ¡Maldita sea! —Gruño Kaito golpeándose la frente con la palma de la mano, para luego sonreír divertido al entender lo que aquellas palabras realmente querían decir. Una vez más Johann había sabido jugarle una buena broma, pues era sencillamente hilarante como ese hombre aun cuando su vida pendía de un delgado y delicado hilo, encontraba la manera para burlar a toda una organización de asesinos, a él y a Shinichi, quienes a falta de ser unos genios propiamente dichos, al menos eran lo suficientemente ingeniosos para plantarle cara al matemático bromista— Esta en la caja… Todo este tiempo Pandora estuvo en el interior de esa caja.

El leve asentimiento de Aoko confirmo su teoría llenándolo de un profundo alivio, pues si como ella había dicho, Shinichi era quien tenía consigo la caja justo ahora, entonces podía estar tranquilo ya que sabía que con sólo una llamada el joven detective le llevaría aquella joya por la cual había pasado por tantos y tantos problemas.

— Aoko —Musito depositando un beso en el cuello de la aludida tomándola por sorpresa— quiero que me respondas algo.

— Di… Dime —Jadeo al sentir como el mago descendía sus manos hacia su intimidad con deliberada lentitud, atormentándola de la misma manera en la que ella lo había hecho con él hace tan solo un momento.

— Si ya sabes tanto sobre mi como dices, entonces —Musito trazando un camino de besos conforme ascendía lentamente por su cuello hasta llegar a la comisura de sus labios, donde se detuvo deliberadamente— ¿A qué te referías cuando dijiste que te debo una explicación? —Agrego separándose un poco de ella, permitiéndole reordenar un poco sus ideas.

— Sólo hay una cosa que quiero que me expliques —Dijo aferrándose inconscientemente a su pecho a la vez que lo miraba directamente a los ojos— ¿Tú realmente mataste a Hakuba?

— No —Contesto suspirando pesadamente— Trate de impedirlo, pero llegue demasiado tarde. Ya Hakuba estaba muerto cuando llegue y… Bueno tú me tomaste como el asesino a penas me viste, así que… Decidí seguirte el juego.

— Entonces si fue Lucas después de todo el que lo asesinó —Suspiro con pesadez tomando desprevenido a Kaito, quien no se esperaba que ella también supiera aquello— no te sorprendas tanto Kaito. Snake me dijo esto para asustarme cuando me estaban torturando… De no ser por eso ¿Por qué otra razón te habría permitido besarme como lo hiciste ese día?

— Mmmp. Creía que no te habías podido resistir a mi encanto pequeña —Musito riendo divertido ante la mueca de enojo de la joven inspectora, quien no dudo en golpearlo una vez más por el costado en un vano intento de hacer que se quitara de encima de ella— Espero que esto no vaya a volverse un habito —Se quejo volviendo, una vez más, a adueñarse de sus labios— ¿No estarás tratando de huir o sí?

— Para nada —Replico en el acto desviando la mirada— solo quería acomodarme para volver a dormir, aun tengo un poco de sueño.

— No te preocupes yo te creo —Musito con malicia imitándola a la vez que una vez más volvía a tocar aquella zona tan sensible del cuerpo de la joven inspectora, sintiendo como ella se estremecía bajo su cuerpo— Te creo… Porque yo también soy mentiroso —Viendo como sus propias palabras se volvían en su contra Aoko suspiro derrotada al notar como se encontraba por completo a merced del hábil y malicioso ladrón— ¿Acaso creías que me iba a quedar quieto después de que me incitaste tanto hace un momento?

— Sé que… que… no —Jadeo a la vez que se aferraba al cuello del mago besándolo con desespero, percibiendo como Kaito sonreía ante el contacto de sus labios.

Y así dando inicio una vez más a aquel apasionado juego de besos y caricias, los dos amantes permitieron que nuevamente el deseo los dominara, entregándose a la misma placentera sensación que habían experimentado la noche anterior fundiéndose en cuerpo y alma una vez más.

* * *

Tras haber logrado superar una infinidad de problemas para poder estar junto a la mujer que amaba y tras comprobar que en efecto el pequeño rubí, que se encontraba en el interior de la caja que Johann había construido, era Pandora. Kaito se aseguro de destruir aquella endemoniada gema para siempre, para luego desaparecer con la ayuda de Shinichi todo lo que estuviera relacionado con aquella leyenda que tantos derramamientos de sangre había causado a lo largo de la historia.

Ahora un nuevo problema se presentaba ante él, un problema que podría costarle la vida si no lo abordaba con cautela. Un problema llamado Ginzo Nakamori, después de todo aun faltaba hacerle saber al retirado inspector que se había convertido en el suegro del ladrón más afamado y buscado de todo el planeta. Kaito Kid.

* * *

_He aquí el último capítulo titulado __**"Cierre"**__, espero haya sido de su agrado._

_Antes de despedirme quisiera hacer unas cuantas aclaratorias, el parque que mencione en la historia realmente existe en Génova. Italia. El parque Villa Durazzo Pallavicini se encuentra a pocos pasos del paseo marítimo de Pegli y próximo a la estación Génova Pegli._

_Por otro lado, aunque éste haya sido el capítulo final, aun queda el epílogo, el cual estaré subiendo sin falta este __**viernes.**_

_Nuevemente gracias a todos por leer y bueno ya nos veremos en el epílogo jejeje__**.**_

_Hasta la próxima y cuidense mucho._


	20. Epílogo

_Finalmente ha llegado la hora de marcar, valga la redundancia, el final de ésta pequeña historia, realmente muchas gracias a todos por comentar y por tomarse la molestia de leer. Espero que el epílogo sea de sus agrado al igual que los capítulos anteriores_

_Ahora, sin más preambulo aquí les dejo el Epílogo, espero les guste._

* * *

**Epílogo**

Nunca se imagino que llegaría el día en que, para alcanzar la felicidad que tanto había deseado, tendría que enfrentarse al más grande y terrible obstáculo que podría imaginar, el cual podría acabar con su vida ante el más mínimo error o descuido de su parte; un obstáculo representado por la criatura más terrible y peligrosa que había conocido en toda su vida, cuya ira era más destructiva y atemorizante que un volcán en erupción y un terremoto juntos…

— Vamos Kaito, deja el drama y compórtate como un hombre —Dijo a su lado la mujer responsable de que, en ese momento, estuviera encaminándose "voluntariamente" hacia las manos del verdugo que gustoso lo conduciría hacía su muerte— Sabes bien que mi padre no sería capaz de hacerle daño ni a una mosca.

— Tú padre —Dijo entre dientes a la vez que volteaba lentamente hacía ella, sonriendo con fingida alegría por el inminente encuentro con el hombre que ahora era su suegro. Ginzo Nakamori, el mismo hombre que había jurado que lo haría lamentar el día en que nació sí, él se atrevía a acercarse de nuevo a su hija— Va matarme en cuanto me vea Aoko.

— Bah… Estas exagerando —Bufo haciendo caso omiso a las palabras del joven mago, quien desde hace mucho hubiera saltado gustosamente del avión, sí ella no se lo hubiera impedido agarrándolo fuertemente de la mano durante todo el viaje— Ya verás como todo sale bien. Digo, dudo mucho que vaya a matarte.

— Tienes razón —Ironizo el mago poniendo los ojos en blanco— conociéndolo, sería capaz de castrarme. Después de todo soy el infeliz que lleva un mes saliendo con su querida hija y acostándose con ella sin que él lo supiera.

Aoko suspiro pesadamente por enésima vez ante la absurda paranoia de su novio, el cual era un hombre lo suficientemente osado o loco que, sin temor ni duda alguna, se enfrentó a un peligroso grupo de asesinos, arriesgo su vida por salvar la vida de alguien más y, por si fuera poco, peleo contra uno de los mejores asesinos del mundo sin arma alguna; un hombre que ahora simplemente se comportaba como un niño malcriado al cual habían regañado. Aoko, para evitar dañar el buen humor que tenía, simplemente decidió ignorar la paranoia del mago y centrar su atención en algo mucho más interesante, como lo era el paisaje que se mostraba a través de la ventana.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la casa del retirado inspector Ginzo Nakamori, el instinto animal de Kaito se activo advirtiéndole del peligro que corría al entrar en el territorio de aquel hombre y aunque su primer impulso fue mantenerse alejado de aquella casa, el ver a Aoko tan feliz y entusiasmada con la idea de volver a ver a su padre y darle la gran noticia que ahora llenaba la vida de ambos de felicidad, simplemente no tuvo el valor ni el coraje para arruinarle el momento que con tantas ansias había estado esperando. Resulto ser que, en el preciso instante en que Aoko llamo a la puerta de la casa de su padre, la puerta se abrió abruptamente dejando ver como un endemoniado inspector salía disparado como un cohete hacía el audaz mago, quien incapaz de reaccionar a tiempo para evitar el ataque de su suegro, recibió por completo un fuerte puñetazo en la cara que lo tiro al suelo.

— ¡Voy a matarte bastardo infeliz! —Bramo el inspector abalanzándose sobre el aturdido ladrón ahorcándolo con ambas manos, antes de que éste pudiera recuperarse del primer golpe que le había dado—Después de todo lo que le hiciste ¡¿Cómo osas a acercarte a mi hija de nuevo?!

Asustada, Aoko intento detener a su padre explicándole la situación, pero éste estaba tan centrado en su labor de dejar sin aire a Kaito que simplemente la ignoro. Cuando el rostro del mago comenzó a tornarse morado, Aoko se colocó rápidamente al lado de su padre y tomando todo el aire que pudo en sus pulmones, le grito al oído con todas sus fuerzas que se detuviera logrando aturdir a su padre lo suficiente para que aflojara un poco la fuerza que ejercía en su agarre, lo cual le permitió a Kaito recuperar un poco el aliento.

— Pero ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo Aoko? —Pregunto aun aturdido el retirado inspector, odiando por primera vez en su vida que su hija hubiera heredado de él su potente y estridente voz, con la cual por poco le revienta el tímpano del oído afectado.

— Nada. Sólo trato de evitar que mates a tu yerno —Dijo con simpleza causando un pequeño cortocircuito en el cerebro de su padre.

— Mi… Mi… ¿Mi qué?

— Yerno —Repitió suave y dulcemente Aoko acariciando conciliadoramente la espalda de su padre, quien boquiabierto la miró a ella y luego a Kaito, volvió a mirarla a ella y después a Kaito nuevamente. Ésta acción la repitió un par de veces más antes de centrar su atención en el mago finalmente, observándolo con severidad.

— ¡Tú! —Grito una vez más el antiguo inspector, sintiendo el enorme deseo de ahorcar otra vez al ladrón, pero se detuvo al sentir la mirada asesina de su hija sobre él— Ejem… Sí, vuelves a lastimar a mi hija, te juro que voy a…

— Eso no sucederá —Sentencio con firmeza Kaito apartando las manos del inspector de su cuello lentamente— ni ahora ni nunca… Suegro.

— Mas te vale que así sea —Dijo amenazadoramente el inspector a la vez que se levantaba del suelo con cuidado, después de todo ya no estaba en edad de estar saltando sobre la gente, como lo había hecho hace un momento. Tras levantarse, Ginzo respiro hondamente y tratando de hacerse la idea de que su nuevo "yerno" era nada más y nada menos que Kaito Kid, extendió la mano hacía el mago y lo ayudo a levantarse en señal de disculpa— Te estaré vigilando… Kid.

— Como guste, mi estimado inspector —Musito el mago sonriendo burlonamente, desapareciendo de la vista del inspector en menos de fracción de segundo, para luego reaparecer detrás de él, apoyado en su espalda como si nada— Siempre y cuando sea capaz de verme ¿Cierto?

— ¡Tú! —Grito el inspector totalmente rojo de la rabia tratando de agarrar una vez más al escurridizo ladrón, quien haciendo gala una vez más de sus habilidades de escapista, esquivo ágilmente todas y cada una de las arremetidas del que fuere su némesis en el pasado— ¡No escaparas de mi!

— ¿Quiere apostar? —Musito dándose a la fuga corriendo a lo largo de la calle, siendo perseguido de cerca por el retirado inspector.

Suspirando pesadamente Aoko se golpeo la frente con la palma de la mano al ver como su padre correteaba al joven mago como si fuera un joven de quince años otra vez, algo gracioso aunque preocupante a la vez ya que con todo ese alboroto que Kaito había iniciado, no había tenido la oportunidad de decirle a su padre aquello tan importante que la había motivado a hacer el viaje de regreso a Japón. Fue entonces cuando sintió como un par de brazos la rodeaban desde atrás hasta atraparla en suave abrazo, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al reconocer al hombre que con tanto cariño la abrazaba.

— En serio deberías de decirme alguna vez como lo haces, idiota —Musito divertida al sentir como Kaito apoyaba el mentón en su hombro sonriendo al igual que ella.

— Un mago nunca revela sus secretos, señorita —Contesto, como todo buen mago haría, manteniendo el misterio de su trucos hasta el final a la vez que lentamente descendía las manos hasta el vientre de su mujer— Además tenía que desquitarme de alguna manera el golpe y el intento de asesinato.

— Si, pero ahora, gracias a tú pequeña broma, es seguro que va a querer castrarte cuando se entere de la sorpresa que le tenemos preparada —Dijo tratando de imitar el estado de pánico de Kaito cuando estaban en el avión— Quisiera ver ¿Cómo harás para escaparte después de eso?

— Ya veré que hago cuando eso pase, pero por ahora déjame hacer eso otra vez ¿Si? —Suplico el mago soltando a la joven inspectora, quien divertida asintió, girando hasta quedar frente a él. Emocionado Kaito deposito un suave beso en los labios de su compañera, para luego agacharse hasta quedar a la altura del vientre de ella, palpándolo suavemente con su mano antes de acercar el oído al mismo— solo faltan ocho meses… Tan sólo ocho meses para conocerte.

— Me sorprende lo rápido que asumiste el rol de padre Kaito —Bromeo divertida recibiendo un bufido por parte del mago— Me pregunto si mi padre asimilara igual de rápido que pronto se va a convertir en abuelo…

— ¿Abuelo?... ¿Yo? —La confundida voz del agotado inspector los tomo por sorpresa, pues no se esperaban que regresara tan pronto, pero éste al caer en cuenta de que otra vez había sido engañado por el joven mago, había regresado lo más rápido que pudo a su casa. Ante la sorpresa, la pareja volteo lentamente hacia aquel hombre que, con una mezcla de confusión y alegría marcada en su envejecido rostro, los observaba a los dos fijamente esperando que alguno le confirmara lo que por error había escuchado al volver— Es decir… ¿Ustedes dos?

— Si papá —Asintió la joven inspectora, consciente de que ya no había marcha atrás— vas a ser abuelo.

Y eso fue todo, el conmocionado inspector cayo desmayado de la impresión al saber finalmente cual era la "gran" noticia que su hija le había comentado por teléfono antes de ir a verlo. Luego de tres horas Ginzo Nakamori, finalmente despertó y tras asimilar que pronto desempeñaría el rol de abuelo, una gran alegría lo invadió, la cual lo hizo comportarse igual que un niño que recibe el juguete que había pedido en navidad. Estaba feliz y eso era todo lo que importaba, pues aquella dulce ilusión lo hacia fantasear con el momento en que él estaría jugando y cuidando a sus futuros nietos.

Fue así como Kaito Kid, el último mago del siglo y el ladrón más afamado de toda la historia, logro afrontar y sobrevivir a aquel gran obstáculo representado por el inspector Ginzo Nakamori, el hombre que en el pasado fuere su némesis y que ahora era un miembro más de su familia. Ahora podía, finalmente, contemplar aquel gran futuro que le esperaba al lado de la mujer que había logrado con su sola presencia sacarlo de aquel abismo de odio en el que, por tantos años, estuvo atrapado; aquella misma mujer que ahora le daba un motivo más para ser feliz y era aquel bebe que comenzaba a formarse en su interior, un niño o niña que en tan solo ocho meses más llegaría a este mundo y daría inicio a la vida que Kaito siempre había deseado y que ya no podía esperar para obtener.

"Sólo es cuestión de suerte ¿O no?". Quien diría que necesitaría haber llegado hasta este punto para comprender las palabras que su padre alguna vez le había dicho. Kaito finalmente comprendió que aunque todo parecía ser cuestión de azar en esta vida, al final no era cuestión de suerte que ciertos eventos se dieran o no; lo que realmente determinaba que estos eventos pudieran o no ocurrir, eran las decisiones que tomábamos ante cada evento que se nos presentaba, así como la manera en la afrontábamos los obstáculos y/o problemas que surgían en nuestro camino. Después de todo, sí él no hubiera cometido el supuesto "error" de acercarse a Aoko aquel día en el cementerio durante el entierro de Hakuba, seguramente nada de esto hubiera ocurrido y él probablemente hubiera muerto hace mucho tiempo o, en el mejor de los casos, aun seguiría buscando desesperadamente a Pandora. Por todo eso y más, ahora podía decir con firmeza que el ser feliz en ésta vida no dependía de la suerte, sino que dependía del simple hecho que quisiéramos alcanzar la felicidad y estar dispuestos a poner de nuestra parte para alcanzarla; sin duda su padre le había dejado una gran lección antes de morir, una lección que ahora le correspondería a él transmitirle a sus hijos y a sus futuros nietos, si el tiempo así lo permitía.

**Fin**

* * *

_He aquí el **Epílogo, **espero que haya sido de su agrado._

_Solo me resta decir, antes de despedirme que realmente disfrute, después de cierto punto, el escribir esta historia y que pronto estaré publicando otra de las ideas que tengo guardadas, entre ellas la segunda parte de esta historia jeje... Y no, no es como se imaginan que será pues aquella sigue su propio rumbo sin desenlazarce de la primera parte ¿Raro cierto?_

_Ahora sí, sin más que decir me despido, esperando verlos (o mejor dicho leerlos) en una próxima ocasión. Nuevamente gracias por todo y como siempre les digo cuídense mucho._

_Hasta pronto._


End file.
